Destined
by selena1715
Summary: After believing that she may had lost Vincent due to their plan and by making Liam think he had won, Catherine agrees to sacrifice herself in order to bring the evil beast down on her own. But would she be able to do it with or without Vincent now? Unless, stopping Liam into another way before he could kill her...(COMPLETED.)
1. Chapter 1

_It has to be okay. It has to be okay. It just has to be. After what we've been through together, he can't just give up.._

But Catherine felt otherwise as she stood up from the couch as she took the the newlyweds couple figure into her fingers, staring at it and hopelessly as her heart felt like shattering into pieces. _Oh God. Vincent.._Tears were burning at the corner of her eyes, just to think of the earlier envents that just took place earlier onto the hospital rooftop. Vincent's wretchening scream would forever haunt her mind as she had visualized him falling over down from the rooftop and to see him laid onto the cold ground and unmoving.

Close enough like dead which seemed so real.

Arccording to the plan and the only one that they could come up with, she and Vincent had come up with the only plan that they could get themselves by catching Liam Cullen. Avenging and cold hearted, superhuman beast and probably the only main ressource to her past. To Rebecca and to Alistair's deaths, if she doesn't count Vincent's. _Get a grip, Cat! Calm down!_

Damn. Liam wanted her to make her feel this pain. Unforgettable pain. The one that would probably leave you scarred for the rest of your life. For Catherine, it was by watching Vincent getting himself shot and killed by the S.W.A.T squad. Some Agent Russo's fault who didn't have much of time to stop the squad from shooting Vincent. Such an horrible sight and unable to forget. But by raging up her emotions, it was also a way to come and get Liam by making him think that he has won. By killing Vincent, even if it was staged making his heartbeat stop and stagging his own death before everyone's eyes and DHS, Homeland Security Departement. Cat and Vincent had actually come up to them as they needed to come out clean about everything, before Liam could make things even worse than they already were. They had no other choice. Either tell the feds the truth or make a life on the run in order to escape esposure. A fear that could make their lives go hard for good as the two of them would probably suffer and Vincent would rather kill himself than to have make her go through so much suffering because of his mistakes from the past. Vigilante and beast cases that he was forced to do by the late ex FBI Agent and by her own corrupted father, Robert Reynolds. Too bad, that bastard and redeeming man had died by Liam's hands or claws.

"You're the one who's gonna suffer. Not me. And I won't let that happen.."His deep voice shook at this point as he had sworn to her, the night before.

And yet, she felt so unconsolable and still traumatized-No. Startled. No. Distraught. Not for Reynolds, but for Vincent. To think about the worst that might have had Vincent being dead and for real, though._What if I had really lost him? Oh, God. It really does hurt! _Catherine really didn't know if she had lost Vincent or not. If he had the change to comeback on earth after he had been rushed into the hospital, as a patient or dead patient rushed in lying on a gurney with parademics and doctors trying to revive and save his life. Restart his heart. Didn't mattered if he was considered as a wanted man or not. She was on the nerve of breaking down into uncontrolling and shaking sobs.

She remembered rushing into the emergency room, screaming and begging an very convincing and dead Vincent to fight back, but only to be pushed away by doctors as she watched him being rushed away from her. And to be brought back at her own place by an very supporting Tess who actually told her to have some faith and with an very optimistic Heather who hadn't left her side as Tess had go back into the precinct.

And there she was alone with her own darkening thoughts and grieving for the man she loved. Thinking what kind of future she was gonna have on her own, if Vincent hadn't made it alive. Only if. Catherine closed up her eyes as she tried to hold back tears. Crying won't bring back Vincent. She has to be strong and to think about what to do next, if Liam wanted to come and finish her off. Just like he had done with Rebecca. Rebecca who chosed Alistair over him.

Just how could she be as strong, now that she has lost Vincent? On her own and against an very vicious beast?

Oh God. Did J.T. made it in time to save him? What if Vincent had died for real? What if? What if? She could have backed away from Agent Thomas And Agent Burnett's offers, but at what cost? To wish on living into a never ending fantasy and happily ever after land, knowning there's danger surrounding their way out of their future?

And with someone knowing Vincent's beast side and to threat them both by exposing them with all the lies and hiding they've been doing for years. She would never forgive herself, if it meant by hurting the people they both love. Heather, Tess and J.T. and everyone else, because of an cold hearted beast who wanted to take revenge and hurt all the innocent human beings here. Liam Cullen. The one who had crashed her wedding. Their wedding and right in front of everyone being present at that church and by killing Julianna and by nearly killing Vincent once by thowing him out, through the wall and to rush up to him lying down on the ground lying onto his own blood. Which made her realize that life was too short to be wasted away by attacking beasts and by going after them. It was by fear that she walked away from that path when Vincent told her the other way around-That they both need to find and stop Liam, not only because they were forced onto or that it was their destiny, but it was their doing.

Their normal. As long it didn't come up onto their relationship's way. By living like a normal and living couple who both loved each other so much. And as for Vincent being immortal? It won't probably happen anytime soon. With Curt Windsor and Gabe who both had grown and aged like any other people, the possibility of Vincent living an hundred year old looked very slim to her now..It didn't mattered to her anymore cause she would have wanted to try and to marry him. With no matter how much it did cost to them both. But everything is different now.

Now that she had lost him...

_We had everything, until now..And now, he's gone..Oh Vincent.._

Not knowing, how long she had remained on her ground as she stared at the young couple figurines clutchering up onto her hold, Catherine seemed so long gone into her thoughts that she wasn't aware of an certain stranger that just bursted into the appartement as he walked in silence..

Like a silent predator should be.

And yet, she felt a strange sense of an surprising anger going through her veins as she had recognized that quiet, but melancolic voice tone.

"He's gone forever." Damn. That Liam was seriously enjoying her to see her going through suffering. Cat waited for a second as she stared away, putting the figurines away. "It sucks, doesn't it?" How dare he?

Without hesitating any second,an very angered Catherine whirled around and fast as she attacked the angered but silent beast, trying kick, stab and punch him, in any way she had been taught many years ago when she took self defenses and martial kicking up classes, but only to become useless over his super and undying strength. Cat may have had caught him by a single hair by her first kicking, but got all of her blows blocked as Liam fought back and throw her down onto the floor and hard enough. Liam stood tall as he remarked this.

"That won't take away the suffering."Angered and pissed,Cat looked back up at him as a smirked smile had appeared up to his face as she was trying to recollect her breath. "Trust me."

"Hey!"Startled by her sister's voice that came out of nowhere as she appeared at the hallway all ready and armed up with her little red and dangerous paperspray on the way. Shaken but determinated, Heather splashed up Liam's surprised face as he groaned in annoyance by haven gotten himself by a little but strong woman, like Cat's sister. So unexpected. Pissed as he managed to wipe off the liquid from his face as he approached into Heather's direction as she stepped back getting herself a little worried or maybe wondering if it would have been better if she just stayed away as she watched her old sister jumping back into her feet and fast like a fury. A woman ready to take things under her control, despite the fact that she had seen her fiance getting shot and gotten himself killed, even if it was staged or not. In order to get Liam's attention.

"Don't touch her!"Cat had warned him as he was about to take another step to Heather who remained on her spot with her paperspray. After she had splashed Liam on his face almost blinding him and possibly leave evidence to easily track him back by the authorities of the law. "You came here for me, right? Not her." She may had lost Vincent and the possibility to see him coming back here alive and into her arms. However, she didn't not wanted to lose someone else like Heather who despite hard times and good times had been there for her, a lot of more than Vincent had done when he was into hiding. She wouldn't bare to live another day, if her sweet sister died under Liam's hands. Feeling her heartbeat going wild through her ribcage, Cat watched Rebecca's ex as he had examined her making sure she wasn't fooling him around and smirked back with a single word.

"True.."Too stunned to say anything else on this confident and single word, Liam didn't gave her much of time to think as he grabbed her out of the appartement by blurring out and away by destroying the fire escape through its speediness as the rushing blow made her lose consciousness. Leaving an startled Heather alone in the living room.

...

_Damn it. That one hurts! I'm freaking tired of getting shot! What's next? Get my ass glued up onto the toilet seat? I'm seriously not getting any younger anymore! Screw the immortality stuff! That's just made-up garbage!_

Frustrated and pissed, and not only he had been brought back up alive after he had been injected with J.T.'s antidote from Liam's blood and by gotten punched up by his bestfriend in order to comeback up here, Vincent rushed upstairs into the building with the stairs and not by the elevator which would have taken far too long to hold on, while Catherine's life was in danger.

His chest hurted like a son of a bitch pain. To be brought up alive in this way just J.T. had done, had hurted a lot. Brutally. Hell, it still does till now. Damn. He cursed back as he hoped to get into Liam's dirty hands before he could harm up Cat. However, it was just as the plan had been-Making Liam think he had won and by making him turning himself into the authorities. Him, the good guy. But he hadn't expected to get himself shot as he rushed out and ready to jump out from the hospital's rooftop. The last thing Vincent remembered was an surprising and agonizing pain coming through and out from his chest as he yelled out and fell down onto the dumpster before he landed down onto the ground. Uncounscious as he appeared to be, but made things even worse when he managed to make his heart stop. Ouch.

Which had hurted even more as total darkness came over and surrounded him, until he woked up as he took out a huge and deep breath out from his burning lungs as he sat up on the gurney. And surrounded by doctors, Agent Russo and by J.T. who told him to calm down and to breathe as he desperately coughed air out and demanded to know where Catherine was. Completely startled and distraught from his near death experience and into panicking mood over the love of his life.

Where was she?

Oh God. Catherine. She must still be traumatized after having to witness her own fiance being chased by the authorities and by getting shot to almost ended up dead. He had to find her and fast. Didn't had much time to do anything else, but to maybe change into a new pair of clean clothes and many taking a look ionto his gunshot wound. No, that could wait! Vincent just grunted in pain as he finally come to the door and inserted his keys and unlocked the door handle as nothing had occured a few moments ago from the hospital. But to find his sister in law completely panicking over her phone with Tess as he first stepped inside.

And the place was a living helleva of a place as he figured out that Liam had come over without being invited. By taking the rest of his diner out as a takeout. Catherine. The fire escape had been destroyed by Rebecca's ex fiance.

"He took her, didn't he?"He grunted into a moan as Heather has rushed up to give him a hug after seeing him out of cold and still kicking after what he had been through before. Damn, he was exhausted and out of breath as he really wanted to take some rest, but he needed to find Catherine first and to bring her back here.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?"Feeling guilty on pushing him into a deep hug, Heather pulled away as she heard him wince from his injuries."Did they took the bullet out? What took you so long?"

"How long have they been gone?"He could feel her concerning stare right to his face while his attention was onto the demolished fire escape which he tried to control his angry behavior as he started to walk away from Heather, whom replied back feeling a little uneasy for a second as she tried to lighten up the situation even if it looked bad, at the moment.

"Uh, thirty minutes?"

"Did he hurt her?"Damn, right he did! Liam wouldn't give a damn even if he had hurted a woman or not, but knowning Cat-she would have fought back in her own way, like kicking Liam into the face, just like it had happened to him once and only by accident when Cat was working on her moves on a early morning. Of course.

"Well, yeah, after he had knocked her out, but only after she tried to kick his ass-"Delightful Heather. How much more of an sweet and smartass as she could be..What would he and Cat would do without her, around? Vincent just stared from behind at the mess that took place near the fire escape and mostly at whatever Catherine was probably imagining and thinking that he had probably passed away and left her alone to deal with a terrifying beast like Liam on her own. He blurred into the bedroom as Heather went on explaining the rest of Liam's disaster as he quickened found new and clean clothes as he threw out the blue and bloodstained t-shirt out onto the floor and angrily. He later went to the bathroom as he splashed water into his face to get rid of the bloodstains onto his features and took a peak at the gunshot wound that laid onto his exposed and hard chest at the mirror. He winced at the sight of it.

It wasn't bad as it looked to be now that J.T. had injected him with the healing product he managed to put together from Liam's blood. Vincent would probably have thank him back after all the mess with Liam would over. It may look less worse at first, but it still needed some extensive care later on. Unless he wanted to lose the rest of his blood leaving him to die once again. Like it had occured a couple months ago when Cat had shot him from trying to go with his beast side and refusing to go to any hospital, because the fear of being exposed was unbarable. And it still was today, if he didn't manage to stop Liam in any time soon. And probably needed to stop him from attacking Catherine.

After he put a clean bandage and wore up a black shirt with a grunt, Vincent walked back into the living room as Heather just finished on talking.

"The problem is, he knows how to cover his tracks.."True. Liam was a genius to it, but it didn't stopped Heather from grinning as she rose up her paperspray, feeling more proud than ever as he only stared up at her, perplexed until he finally got the missing clue to her grinning. It only told him something as he continued to stare at her with widened eyes. What a girl! She may have caught Liam into a trap.

Rebecca Reynolds didn't had a sister like her, but Cat did. And a very smart and bright up one to hold on onto. It made his heart jump into relief, knowing that he may be able to somehow catch Liam and probably save Cat.

"Yes, that's what Cat had said. That's why I sprayed him. Right into the face too."That's a smart girl. Feeling more prouder than ever of this brave and challenging, little kid ever since he had meet her on her and Cat's doorstep with a dozen of roses onto his hold. Vincent couldn't helped himself but give her a little of peck of gratitude to her cheek. He felt so thankful to even think that maybe things between him and Catherine would work out for the best with Liam being out of the picture. Vincent blurred out of the way to the demolished fire escape as he held with both hands and feet on to the bars like an very arched animal ready to jump as he growled like a lion looking up down into its direction like he was fixing up on a prey and vanished through air. He was desparate to find Catherine and the only one who saw the beauty within the beast and probably the only one who loved him and stood to his side by defending him and by loving him for who he is ever since he had meet her when he was still hiding into that lost warehouse. The man he had become today and that's because of her. His Catherine. His true love. He truly wished an happy ending to its nightmare and that somehow that they would overcome everything like they usually do, just like she had told him once.

_Catherine, please wait for me.._Vincent wishedly begged as he blurred out like a wild man as his beast's strenght give him enough courage by having the animal siding up with his human side, this time. He really hoped he could get into her in time.

An happy ending for the two of them and hopefully without any beasts or threats coming onto their way.

...

**I know what you're all probably thinking right now. That I'm losing my mind now. Haha! Don't worry I'm still working between **_**The Villian One **_**and **_**Twisted Blood. **_**However, I had this story into the back of my mind for a while as I loved to watch BATB's S3 last episode "Destined" VinCat's wedding was just emotional and so sweet. I just really wanted to give my idea of how Cat and Vincent were thinking at this episode, especially with Cat as she almost had believed to have had lost her beloved Vincent, for one only drastic moment though. It must have been horrible thought to endure for Cat. Thank you Beasties for your support and love and especially for your comments for the latest chapter I had posted for **_**The Villian One.**_

**See ya soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Catherine had slowly regained consciousness, she felt herself being lifted into someone's arms. Strong arms. Still desoriented by the blow, she would have sworn that she was being held by Vincent for a second, until reality had caught things right away.

Liam had come along. And he was the one holding her into his arms as he stepped downstairs from what her half open eyes could distinct from here. Everything was dark just as Liam's soul was. All darkness took below.

As pitch black was coming closer and closer to her surroundings, Catherine managed look through the darkness. What the hell were they doing deep below of the city? Deep down into underground or into a lost sewer which was longtime lost from people's eyes.

"About time you've come up to your senses by now..."Liam remarked as he stepped down onto the last stair."I was getting bored to drag you down..Thinking you faking on being hopeless as you are by now.."He opened the gate in front of his way like he was the only one who could go through it as he went inside and as he dropped her down as she grunted as her back touched the hard old bench.

"You were a little heavy, so.."He turned his face away as he brought back the door to lock it with its his keys. His key. As he wanted to keep her as an prisoner away from everyone where nobody would hear her talk or scream. However, the place gave Catherine the creeps of being in such of an horror flik movie such as _The Phantom of The Opera, _but not the musical, but the horror and horrible movie from the early sixties. And yet, it existed for real.

"What are you doing? Where am I?"She stared around to the place where only torches of fire were lighting up the the entry.

"Long away from above, I'm afraid..In a lost place far away from everyone where nobody would hear you scream or to get your way out of here."

"Trust me. Cause I won't let you go away from my sight.."Frightened, Cat just stared up at him as he slowly turned around to face her.

"Alive or dead, Catherine. You wouldn't be able to escape from me.."Alone here in this place where there was no way out. Cat turned around and ran out even deeper into the tunnel. Into's Liam's dramatic and old fashioned place. And it quite looked like it had been there for decades. Horrified,Cat felt her breath got caught up through her throat as she looked back the place that Liam had been living for many years and way more than that. Around the time when both Rebecca and Alistair used to live on before. An hella of a living place

"What is this place?"She looked around here where the place was filled with torches of fire, an old couch with an old Sony television from the nineties at the left, an drawning desk at the right, another couch at the center but larger, an very messy kitchen table with a few shattered teacups stained with Julianna's blood. An large blackboard far away with papers, photographs with names hanging to it. An security computer that laid on the table right close to her right side with an very expensive bottle Town Branch's bourbon right next to it. That man was obviosly watching everyone's move from the security camera and each four of them through the screen.

"Home. Or at least it was after I had finished off things with Rebecca, not to mention with the last guy that used to live here before I came back."He walked passed her to the computer screen while Cat stood onto her guard despite feeling every bone into her body ready to shake into fear."Oh and before I forgot to say this. The last beast that I used to live with and went away right after I settled in. Pressured me on paying the rent and I had him away in a snapping second.."Liam had half joked back, but Catherine didn't looked much impressed anyway. She wasn't really if someone beast or human could have bare or even dared to live with Liam.

"Rebecca didn't betrayed you. She chose Alistair over you.."

"Still considered as a betrayal factor.."

"You had him exposed and killed him. Burned him alive, even.."And because of that, Rebecca wasn't herself anymore right after she had written that horrifying evening onto paper. Watching Alistair screaming and being burned alive to the stake with herself bursing out into tears had haunted her, for the rest of her life. She had lost her will to live ever since she had witnessed Alistair's horrifying death, until she got herself killed by an very satisfying but betrayed and angered Liam Cullen.

"It was quite an interesting and pleasing evening to watch though..Pretty much like your partner..It's bad enough, that he had to pass away like that.."

"You had him killed.."Cat blinked trying to block any of her tears away. The picture of Vincent falling from that rooftop after he got himself shot still haunted her mind. And the fact that he might or not be dead terrified her. To live with the unknown, though. Liam just snickered.

"That was a little harsh, though. You made it happen, just like it had happened with Rebecca. You're no different than she used to be, Catherine.."He wanted her to feel bad about Vincent's supposed death, to make her feel like it was own damn fault and all of her own way. But that move didn't work much for her as she continued to attack him by defending Vincent despite her heart racing up fast enough until it could explode into uncontrolling sobs. It wasn't done its grieving for sure.

"Vincent was innocent just like Alistair was until you him exposed. Both of them.."

"They were threats. And now they're aren't anymore.."Liam looked away as he reached his bottle of bourbon and pour himself a drink.

"They were not threats. They were innocents from the start. You were the one, who couldn't just let it go. Let Rebecca go away.."Cat spoke up back, a little more angrier as she managed to run back up her tears. Tears that she had for Vincent and saved them for later, if Liam could ever let himself be caught by his own emotions. "The only thing that Alistair was guilty of was by loving Rebecca.."

Damn, that man really had no simpathy at all. Even Cat wondered if he had really loved Rebecca, cause if he had, he would have had let her go away with another man, better than him and Alistair seemed to be the perfect match. Vincent had let her go away to be with another man better than him, not only once but twice. With Evan and Gabe. However, her choice had been made ever since he had saved her many years ago..He always managed to comeback to her as he claimed into his own humanity over and over, on his own right. And managed to become more stronger than ever, not only as a beast but as a human, probably like Alistair must have been before.

Until Liam had him framed and exposed.

"Love does not know its own depth until the hour of separation. Can't live without the other part. Shakspeare made it happen with his own tragic story, once."had followed up Liam as he raise up his bourbon glass up. Trying to think more clearly, Cat observed him as she sensed a little melancolia and nostalgia through Liam's voice. He really was telling the truth that somehow when he had heard that his lover had dumped him for another man, Liam had ended up into such deep pain and betrayal coming from Rebecca who chose Alistair over him and wanted to hurt many others innocents. And that included the people that surrounded her, like Alistair. Which made her suffer for a very longtime, until she had meet her ending tale through her ex-lover's hands. Claws, as she should say. Revenge is often told to be served into cold dish. Liam wanted Rebecca to pay from making him suffer and had her killed when she had no strength to hold on onto.

"So this is all with it is about..Rebecca dumped you, all those years ago..And now you're making the whole world pay? Just like you're making me pay?"She watched him taking a big sip from his drink as he looked up at the computer screen.

"No, you should know more than anybody about the power of love. And the pain of life without it. Cause without love or any humanity, nobody is worth enough to live or stand for-"But Cat shook her head as she took a few steps up to him as she defied him with the facts he had done. Like losing his humanity because of revenge and not having the strength to move on and let Rebecca live happily with another and better man, like Alistair.

"You killed your love. You murdered Rebecca, when she was already dealing with Alistair's death-"But the dark beast had set his drink down onto the table as he turned to look up at her.

"She made her choice and I did her a favor, though.."Liam had stared up hard onto her defying eyes. "Imagine; how it must feel to live in sufferring for years and decades, and never to have the chance to learn or experience love again. Because you are an condemned beast. Unsightly and unworthy.."He walked back to the desk as he looked away by watching the view through the four security cameras through the screen. Feeling a little depressed and unworthy just like he had mentionned back. Which Cat took as an idea to settle with, by making him speak hoping he would say more. After all, she's been a detective for almost eleven years now and maybe she would try to reach up onto something like a sensitive nerve to blow out.

"So you're just started to kill inoncent people? And by getting revenge to those whom had hurted you?"Maybe there was more than that. "How does it even help you? What it does it for you?"Liam just shrugged back as if it didn't bothered him much.

"It makes me feel better, but not for long unfortunately, which is why I keep doing it. Since I'm probably fated to suffer until the day I die, denying what others might believe or not that I cannot longer enjoy, is the only relief that I can get.."Cat nodded at this conclusion as she understood his opinion. On his idea on making people suffer, just like it was already starting to be for her.

"And I'm next to your list. You are going to kill me, just like you had it done for her.."Probably all the others that came along, including that other dead beast that had agreed to share the loft with him, until he ended up dead. If it is the truth.

"I told you before-I did her a favor.."He recalled back as Cat pressured him more with his staring still locked up to the screen as he folded his arms to his chest.

"And yet, what are you waiting for?"

"It's too easy. I want you to suffer more. And to know that it's never-ending.."Like he bare his own pain for many years until now.

"It's like you're playing around with a mouse..Isn't what you have done with her?"By tricking Rebecca into a trap and killed her?

"Beasts can get bored too. I used to know someone like that until she meet up an human hunter. Duchess, Ingrid Tatiana Windsor. She was such a wild and beautiful beast just like me, but got more weakier when she slowly fell in love with a hunter. A human who was destined to kill her and her entire family who were all beasts as well..She fell for a human which had him killed for a crime he didn't commit and which had led her into a horrifying death. Of a heartbreak as they say."His eyes shifted up to watch her stare turning into wonder by whatever he was saying. "You may not know her, but you did know her descendant. A woman named Tori Lynn Windsor who also shared her father's stupid genes and also was your fiance's ex.."So Curt Windsor had an ancestor who was also beast, which made him become a beast? And had his daughter condemned to become one against her own will? Catherine wasn't so sure, but decided to play along with his game. Since Liam seemed to be so well informed than he seemed to be, since he came from a very long and lost time.

"Tori may have had Vincent under her spell before, but he overcame it when he had realized what bad he had done before.."

"Because he had cheated on you with her? Never felt any rage, Catherine, over his mistakes?"She sure did before, but with how the situation turned out to be. It was way better to let things go and in order to move on. Vincent had done many mistakes and did crossed up the line a couple of times, but he always had come back up to regain his humanity. To come back to her. And she was no different either by staying with Gabe who almost ended up deadly in love for her.

"Because Vincent was lost and different when I had seen him again. It took him long enough to realize about the bad things he had done to everyone including myself and Tori.."She really didn't wanted to bring up the late heiress back up as an excuse knowing that it was actually Tori who brought Vincent into a very dark and comforting place. But once that spell was broken because Vincent managed to hold on onto his human side ever since that night at the precinct, he managed to let things go, but had felt ever way bad when Tori died after she sacrificed her life for saving J.T. Which made her pass more for a human, more than her father ever was. Which made Cat feel bad as well."He used her to get away with his anger he had towards me before and when she had died, he stepped away on finding his own self on his own and without anybody's help.."Cat explained back. "He found his own way to redemption and claiming his humanity on his own.."Or probably Vincent had never lost it. His humanity. He may have been angry with her once she had shot him before, but only to save him from becoming more of a monster. He was pretty much concerned about her when she was trapped into her own precinct and went in to save her after all. Risking to expose himself in front of many people, but he did all that to save her, because in a certain way he still had feelings for her.

It took a long while for Vincent to finally understand her sacrifice and to finally have the guts to forgive her when she had shot him to save him. Cat still remembered the day when she asked him out on a date and a real date. It was only a couple of days after when the two of them had finally took Gabe down and after J.T. was out of trouble. Both of them were at some french restaurant sitting in front of each other with the small table which separated them as they both drank red wine. Cat decided to weasr a nice blue short dress that shown up her strong and slim legs with black heels while Vincent wore a simple blue long sleeve shirt and took the time to shave his beard of three days after being on the made him more younger and taller and not to mention more sexier and stronger. His wide broaded shoulders and abs were something that just escape Cat's eye for not even a second. However, it wasn't today's subject to it anyways as Cat could still remember that day when she asked an very uncomfortable Vincent who was checking the menu on trying to chose what he wanted to eat and pick as he did looked confused with the menu being written into french.

"Vincent, can I ask you a question?"

"As long it's not in french..It should be okay.."Cat couldn't help herself but to chuckle to his frowning answer and his face reaction. His eyebrows knotted into confusion which made him look cute when he looked confused and lost over something so easy to shook his head as he made a disgusting face as he looked down on the menu. He really didn't understand any of it.

"Have you ever forgave me?"

"About?"He flipped to another page as he shook his head, still not understanding the liquor section either. Despite Cat who had known some french had ordered some red wine for the both of them before a waiter came along with two menus as they had settled down onto theirs seats and walked away to give the new couple some time to think about ordering theirs entries and diners. He really didn't understand much the language. Wouldn't probably survive if he lived into another country either though.

"About me shooting you?"He stopped moving for a second as he held his breath to that question. For a nervous moment, Cat felt him going into tension mood.

"Why you ask that?"His voice sounded like a warning, but curious to know the reason of why she brought that question up to him and at some weird moment like this time of the afternoon.

"Just because. I want to know about it; If you ever had forgave me.."Cat followed back as she watched him taking a deep sigh out and folded back the menu down onto the table. He looked down on the table before he could answer back. Cat felt her breath getting caught up as she watched him looking away at the window near at the table's left side and took a shaking breath out as she waited for him to answer. He did looked uncomfortable as she could see."Vincent?"Cat called him back, before he could say anything.

"It took me a while to finally understand on why you had done it. At first, I was really angry at it and it made things way worse for me and with Tori by my side, at the end. But I had realized that taking the rules on my own hands weren't getting any better than this and I really didn't wanted to lose anything closer to me and that meant you.."He shifted his brown eyes right back to her were most expressing ones that she fell for and looked close enough to be begging. "I really had no idea that I've made you suffer by choosing my beast side than my human side..Especially when I'm juggling with both of them. And yet, I've decided to remain with my humanity because I had someone to live up and wake up with..So I needed some space on my own and especially right after Tori died and the way I got myself detached from her power.."He did tried to find the right words despite feeling completely clumsy at his own choice of looked back down as he snickered while she looked up, completely stunned."I felt free and I had the chance to become the man you always wanted me to be.."He breathed out feeling so relieved after the horrible events that went through a couple months ago and felt so lucky from that beautiful night when the love of his life had finally taken him back for a second chance and had sworn to himself that he wouldn't blew it by hurting her again as Cat tried to explain.

"Vincent, I-"And once again, he cut her out as he looked back up to reach up her face by putting his elbows onto the table as he was leaning towards her."I've forgiven you, Catherine. Not because I was forced to, but because I love you and I still do. Especially when I had let you go away with Gabe thinking it was a better way, until he turned to still be a jackass.."

"Good point.."She nodded back. It was too bad that Gabe had chosen another way to deal with his obsession with her by thinking he tried to protect her, protecting her from Vincent. By becoming a beast from Sam Landon's beast's blood onto he wouldn't never wanted to become, until rage ran into his veins as she had rejected his so-called bad that he had died and to be killed by the woman whom he believed 'loved' him too. Which it wasn't the case, after all the horrible things he had done and not only to them both, but to Heather as well. Her life had been spared by Vincent and not only once but twice which made her change her own point of view of him. Let's just say that the Scooby Doo gang had an fifth member from now on and a little sister for Vincent to carry on and to annoy him, only for fun though. However coming back to this warming moment, Catherine continued on listening to Vincent's answer as he went on.

"And I had to find out who I really was inside and on gaining my humanity back and by being more human than beast and with learning how to love. I counted onto so many people and had hurted them for that, including you.. there's someone who should appolegize here, it should be me for being an horrible human being to you..Not you."Cat could only smile at this confession and deep down into her own heart who was beating up happily, she had known it was true. Vincent had already forgiven her like she had forgave him.

Because he loved her and never stopped for a second, at all. She felt tears threatening to form up as she smiled and only for him, as if the world around them didn't existed, at all.

"You were never horrible to me or to anybody, Vincent..And I love you too.."Cat could feel her heart melt as she looked up to Vincent's eyes warming as he smiled back up to that answer. He reached down to her hand and brought it up to his lips as he closed up his eyes and kissed the back of her palm with such much love than she had realized. Damn, she even felt him shiver through his breath as he fluttered his eyelids back to her. His loving hazel eyes right back to her as he held up her hand tight. Close to him. And close to his own beating heart as he led her hand to his chest. Startled at that vibrant and joyfound sound from her hand, Cat broke into a shuddering sob on how his heartbeat was the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard and the most precious to cherish forever. A possible future for them both.

"You saved me Catherine, more than you had realized and I love you enough to forgive you to any matter you have had done before. Whatever towards me or to anybody else.."He declared back as a love confession. And it was. Smiling to that memory, Catherine cherished that moment inside of her mind as long she could still remember it, even with Vincent being gone or not. As Liam's voice had called her back from her reverie.

"He crossed many hard lines and did hurt you before..What a lousy beast..Way worse than with that grieving roomate that I used to live with.."Liam mumbled back as she rose her head up to him with a short gasp she had't realized that he had slowly moved back to her. She watched him pouring another drink which he too it up to his lips and drank an huge half of it through her stare.

"He may had before, but he came right back from it and he never messed up with anybody that I've known.."

"Because you saved him-"He walked away again as he passed over her again to reach his desk as he stood behind it and settle his drink next to his computer as he said it. A little sad over her own story with Vincent. On how it did looked perfect, just like it used to be with Rebecca._Yes! Maybe that's the once believed he could achieve anything with Rebecca. _Maybe she could use it as a way to bring his guard by making him speak or that he may already had by now, but with a tiny little push making him believe into something important. Anything. Cat turned around hoping to face him, not with anger, but with understandement.

"Not only because of that. Because of Vincent.."She whirled back to him as she went on explaining."He knew that without finding his own way back to get his humanity back on his own and without any hope, everything would have been lost. Including the two of could do that for him and not even me. He had to do it on his own. He saved himself and because he wanted to, Liam."

"I'd say he had some help-"He looked back down to his computer system as he tried to ignore her determination coming through her voice.

"And I don't believe Rebecca took it away from you. You did this on your own, Liam.."Cat had brought up Rebecca back into the emotional matter as she blamed him and only onto himself on the fact that he had buried his humanity ever since he had framed and killed Alistair and had to watch Rebecca suffer alone, until her guard went down when he had slaughtered her alive. He growled back into frustration as an answer as Cat waited for him to say anything else to defend himself.

"Like I said. You had saved him and that's how he had become more stronger and better as a man than as a beast. Which did scared me for a second. Because once you are together as a team, you're only more stronger and better together than you are apart.."_Stronger together than apart. _She was was the answer that she had suspected. Liam _used _to believe onto those words as well but it was a longtime ago.

"Is that how you felt when you were with Rebecca? That you were stronger together before?"It sure looked like as he rolled up his eyes.

"It doesn't matter anymore. Cause I crossed the primal line a longtime ago.."He groaned back as he turned around at her sight. To find her analyzing him as if she tried to look deep inside of him with her eyes glowing up with that little mischief spark through them.

"Who says you can't cross back, Liam?" Cat watched Liam stepping back away as he really didn't wanted to fall for a trick. Or more afraid as he remained on his guard after he had already a little too much than he should have had.

"Like I said it's been a longtime and it's probably too late to reclaim what was mine before.."And yet, he still wanted to believe into it, in a certain way.

"Do you really think that? Because I don't really think, it's too late.."But Catherine looked pretty convinced herself, which he found it amusing. Cause to him, she looked just like Rebecca was. An intelligent and stronger woman who wouldn't give up on anything to achieve her plans and her goals when it came to love. However, Liam had known better than that on how to face them, especially with a smart woman just like Cat who had a lot onto her sleeve.

"What are you trying to do now, Catherine? You think, you can try and save me?"He asked back with his dark eyes piercing into hers."Or that you're trying to save yourself?"

"I'm trying to save both of us here. Myself and your humanity."Or whatever what was left of it, she almost had added."Liam, I don't believe it's too late, though. Vincent still didn't believed he had it until we meet and yet, he did crossed the line so many times and came back several times from it. But only on his own. Nobody else could save him, not even me..Like I said before."She tried to explain as he nodded back not knowing to whom else, he would want be able to share his heart out.

"Your ability to love and to be loved was never gone. Nobody took you that, Liam. Not even Rebecca. Just like for Vincent, and now.."

"Now?"Liam had caught her back before she could get away. Catherine looked back up at him, like a mouse being caught into a caging trap as it was Liam's turn to observe her. Great. Now her act had been blown by the big bad and thirsty beast. She watched his nostrils inhaling the air or more of her fear through his lungs. Ready to finish her off. Cat tried to clear her throat as she tried to find another lame excuse of how to spare more time before she could end herself up into desert.

"What do you mean now?"

"Sorry. Then.I meant 'Then' I'm still getting used to all this..It's still big and hard digest after what had happened recentely, today.."She gulped very hard as her heart was racing up . She almost spoke too much and didn't believe the events that happened recentely. Like Vincent had never jumped down or gotten himself shot and stopping his heartbeat and letting fall into Liam's trap and hauntening place from underground. Long lost sewers from NYC. He closed his eyes and smirked, but the smirk couldn't reached up to his face as he mockedly said.

"Think that I can clear all the mess I've made, Catherine? Think that I can walk away from all that? A little bit too late for that now.."Did he just sounded horrible now? Liam gestured the place around him. "I mean, who would be able to believe all that?"Nobody might believe him as many people would try to come and stop him from attacking innocent people. He might never be able to see the day out from prison's bars. Probably never come out alive anyways.

"Nobody. Maybe not. You might even not come out alive from it, though.."Cat shook her head as she tried to comfort him. "But to think that I still have this thing on saving 'the broken wings' as they told me before. It just never worked."She nervously said as he turned his back to herlike a child as she added up." And I keep trying with everyone as I did with Vincent and now with you, Liam..I'd would love to help you out, if you let me in.."

"I don't know if it can be a way through.."He did looked lost and so sure if he really wanted to be saved, but he couldn't push himself away from her sight from what Cat observed. Did he or did he not wanted to be saved? Or way better, like Heather had said before, did Liam ever guessed or figured out if someone was lying to his face like right now? Could he guessed?

Just like Vincent had done before?

"Liam.."Cat's voice sounded soothening as he turned back towards her as she stood patient when she asked."You can sense me when I'm lying. Am I?" Wasn't he able to do it just like all the others beast that she had to confront with. Was Liam able to do it too? He blinked twice as he tried to concentrate onto hers. And yet for an unexplained feeling, Liam couldn't just put his attention into it, as if it was too hard as she watched him shake his head as he tried once again and even harder.

And yet, he still couldn't do it.

May never have, as a sudden louding roar went crushing into the room which made him whirl around in surprise only to come face to face with an very much alive Vincent who was into beast mood and whose claws went through Liam's ribcage as he tore his still beating heart out. And right through Catherine's shocking look. She couldn't managed to speak or even to scream at all! Hoping that her own feline eyes weren't making this up.

_He's alive! He's alive! Vincent made it through it! _Oh my God! She felt tears falling to her cheeks as she stood up shocked at the situation. Vincent was alive. That shocking scene with Vincent arriving into the right moment when Liam was about to or maybe had already have dropped his guard down to rip his heart out and for a weird feeling, the eternal beast didn't seemed to mind about dying or even wasn't shocked at all. He did looked at peace, even if Vincent tore his heart out as he exchanged one last look towards the good beast who went to get his soulmate out of from did looked sad and peaceful at the same time, knowing that he wouldn't have to live on with the pain that he carried along for so many years and years onto revenge as he hurted many innocents back along. And to finally be out of his misery as he had planned before when he first came here and had killed the other grieving beast that was already here before Liam had killed him.

With a hissing sound, Vincent pulled his hand back away from Liam's ribcage as he watced the long suffering beast breathing out and his last breath and fell down on the floor. Laid to death.

But that didn't mattered to Catherine anyways. Liam's death was maybe planned and sad, but not as relieved and hopeful as she watched Vincent transforming back to himself as he turned around trying to catch his breath as he looked back at her and to see her bursting out into uncontrolling but relieved sobs. Meant for him only for him.

"Catherine.."He whispered back as he rushed her into an embrace by opening up his arms wide as she leaned herself into him. Oh God. She really missed his voice so him by putting her arms around his back and cried her eyes out into his black coat where his strong heartbeat was heard underneath it as he held her back so tight. _He is alive. He is alive! He has come back!_

"Catherine.."

"God, I thought I had lost you..It hurted so bad.."She closed up her eyes as he tried to comfort her, trying look down onto her eyes and to wipe off the tears away from her cheeks as the nightmare that they had to go through with Liam was finally over tried to release her from the hug but she wouldn't let him go!

"I'm okay now-"But Cat wouldn't had any of it as she refused him to step away from her.

"Don't go! Please!"Catherine had almost yelled her lungs out to him when she felt his arms loosen up their embrace as she panicked from waking up into a bad dream once again."Please, don't leave me again.."She held him close as she made sure that he woudn't flee again. Trying to swallow back the grunt of pain from his wound as Catherine pressed her body to his and tight enough, Vincent sighed as he realized that no matter what she demanded she wouldn't let it slip it away. Wouldn't want to. She was still saddened over the fact that she had watch him die and stood there looking completely hopeless.

"It's okay now.."His voice sounded huskier as he kissed her the front of her head and put his chin up onto it as he caressed her back, rubbing back and forth."It's over now. Liam won't bother us anymore now, Catherine.."

"Don't leave me.."She had begged him, once again nezzling her face to his chest as he sworned back as a promise."I won't.."He snapped his eyes shut and felt so lucky to had come up just in time to save her from Liam. He really felt so relieved and really happy. As his own heartbeat was probably dancing into happiness by now.

"I love you.."She declared back into her cries as he smiled back. Vincent had really wanted to hear her say those words again with what just happened earlier on. He felt relieved to to hear her saying these magnificient words and only to him.

"I love you too..It's gonna be okay. I know it.."He tried to assure her as the two of them took a peek to the lying form into the room. Despite having to be few steps away from a lying dead Liam who laid onto the ground and looked at peace at last, after those years of never-ending suffering, he finally was free of any pain now. As Vincent and Catherine kept on hugging each other even tighter as they seemed to be alone into this dark place. A place that was held back by an vicious beast like Liam Cullen.

And maybe by another one that had lived here before Liam had come along..

...

**Thanks again! Beasties for the support! Yay! VinCat are finally back together again after finishing off Liam for good. Even if it sounded sad for him, but speaking of it, who do you really think the other beast was, before Liam had comeback up here? Any hint? Anyways, thank you for the love and support! Please! Send me a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was very late and attorney Diana Bennett rose up from her desk as she was rassembling back her files into her large brifecase and shut down the light of her lamp. What a day at the office. An tirying day at the office as she delt with hard work despite her experience with the criminal mind every day.

Just like when she used to be an very talented profiler back into her early thirties back then as she often used her work as an excuse to get away from real people's relationships. Which she had regretted everyday. And especially when she forbid her heart to let itself fool away when the man she had feelings for many years had been grieving for the woman he had lost and even with the child that the two of them had concived managed to make him happy for a moment and grateful for the rest of his life, he had known that life was never gonna be the same without the woman of his life. And Diana knew she couldn't be an replacement, because it wouldn't have been fair at all.

And now into her mid-fifties and with her once bright and long red hair turning into silver straps, Diana felt that she had wasted all her energy away and for nothing. She thought by becoming an lawyer would make things better after mourning the lost of the man of her dreams but it somehow made things way worse as she had tried to defend many people who were wronged and been dropped down by the law who were supposed to protect them.

Like the soldiers who were killed in Afghanistan. They were brought down by the people who were supposedly protected them and nobody lifted up the little finger to help them out or to find justice from the people who had killed and left them to die out there. Diana tried to do some research through this mystery on why this case was always been put away and on the why; People tried to avoid it from re-opening the case. Which made Diana's blood boil through her veins. It did made her angry and far more angry when she had figured out the important reason of this matter.

_Why? It's because they are ashamed. The people who were supposed to protect them didn't do anything to help them, to get justice as they deserved it. The law has abondoned them and is ashamed to prove that they had been wronged by the people who were supposed to help them. That's why.._

She failed on saving the man she cherished so much, even through she managed to take his son under her protection, a year before his death. When he did sensed that danger was coming around into the sewers, deep underground of the lost and abondoned sewers of NYC. He begged her to take his son, from far away from here and from any danger. Diana could still remember that night when he had walked in through her balcony with a little sleeping toddler which he had held him up in a blanket into his strong arms as the night had covered up his appearence. She just had come back up from her midnight run until she heard an intruder that had bursted up the main bedroom. His appearence through the darkness had strucked her up into surprise when he approached her. Which she was into a sweaty mess with her black jacket and leggings and red cap that covered her tied and tangled hair. She even felt her heart racing up by his shocking appearence.

"Vincent, I didn't expect you to come in, I thought-"

"Take Jacob with you and protect him from the upcoming danger, Diana.."

"What upcoming danger?"

"The sewers are no longer safe anymore. It is not safe for a child. My child.."His soothening voice urged up on alerting mood despite being calm and warm through her ears."He's the only precious gift, that I have left of her and losing him can't just be an option.."

"Vincent, who is causing you harm? Who is after you and Jacob?"She asked back looking back down onto the little toddler and back up at the man as a silent tear fell down onto his nose. A nose that didn't belong to a human or wasn't human completely at all. Something was wrong here and Diana sensed it. He was saying his last goodbye wish and he had choosen her to protect his son.

"Vincent?"

"Please, take care of him.."He urged back as he passed the toddler folded up into a blanket onto her arms and to her shocked stare as she had realized that the roles had been switched by now. "I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything horrible happened to him..Promise me you'll take care of him as he was your own son, Diana.."But the red haired woman was left into shock. She couldn't believe of what she was hearing and witnessing at this moment. How could he leave his son, still barely a little toddler to an stranger like her? If through she was the godmother of this child, Diana had no experience when it to children and it frightened her, but not as much than coming from the man who was about to do something drastic. Waving his last goodbye as he stepped back to the balcony and turned around as his long dark cape was hiding his sadeness from the young and panicked profiler.

"Wait-"Her breath got caught through her throat as she had realized what he might do. Surrounding himself and let the sacrifice be done for good. She had known that he used to be desparate ever since he had lost the love of his life and that finding his son back gave him a reason to live on, despite the tragedy. However, this time it was for good. He wanted the pain to end and for good.

"Goodbye, Diana.."

"Vincent, wait!"Clutchering the sleeping child into her arms, Diana stepped outside to see him jump away from her balcony to another and far away from her sight. Vanishing into the deepest of the night for the very last time.

Diana rubbed her eyes trying to keep them away from from falling through tears as they wanted so bably, but she had known that she just couldn't. Not yet. She kept her promise on protecting Vincent's son, Jacob from any harm and into the real world despite the fact that the little boy would might never be able to meet his father, since the powerful beast had never comeback. Not to his son or to her. She managed to save his son, at least, but only to send him away with a new family and far away to Danemark. Diana had no other choice, it was either this or let the boy get into more trouble.

Especially when Jacob had slowly turned to be sick to an very early age and with the antidote that a certain young asian doctor, a woman who went by the name of Dr, Vanessa Chandler had injected him an antidote not only it slowled down his Haemophilia but made turn into something that Diana couldn't just believe her own eyes. It made Jacob turn into a beast. Haemophilia who had no cure and yet, Jacob was the first little boy to get an antidote to get rid of this horrible genetic disease and only to have the symptoms of an vicious creature. Symptoms of a monster.

Just like his father once had before he died. And Diana wasn't looking for a miracle, but for a proper treatement for Jacob to live as much as he could manage and Chandler comes out of the clue. Only for Diana to make Jacob sent away from the country. Since an horrible organisation called Murfield was rumoured to be violent as the first antidotes turned out to be way out of control at some first stages. Diana was afraid for Jacob to be attacked, so she had to make a decision and a very hard decision to make.

_I had to sent Jacob away from here. Where he would be safe from here.._Diana ran a hand through her hair as she shook her head in despair. She never got the chance to see Jacob grown up into a fine man after all these years being apart from each other or even wondered if he was still alive, if he managed to live a normal life. Despite his new condition and that's all thanks to a certain Dr. Vanessa Chandler whom ended up pretty much dead by flying bullets and the very same ones from the orginasation she worked for.

An homicide that had been witnessed by her own eldest daughter's shocked eyes. Catherine Chandler whom had become an very troubled homicide detective and was now engaged to the very popular war hero man and quite mysterious, Dr. Vincent Keller. Whose story was not as much convincing to Diana's ears. Despite what the media and all the public thinks about the ex-soldier's good behavior or not, she hadn't bought it for a second, at all. He used to be one of those soldiers that went through war after the twin towers went down and had killed his two older brothers who were firefighters before as they tried and saved many lives before. Keller remained away from people's sight until one year ago, when he faced the entire world as he called himself as only Vincent Keller..

And yet, the very same man had the same name as her best friend used to be called as Vincent as well. However, he did looked less of an human but he did had a good heart.

_Vincent Keller. A man with many dark secrets was now engaged with an very troubled smart woman like Catherine Chandler. A man who was charged with an hundred dead people under his shoulders, all thanks to an certain Liam Cullen.._Diana had released an desparate growl as she accidentally pushed the lamp down from her desk. And luckily, the lamp was on off mood and luckily that there was no one left into the office as she took put it on onto her heavy brown coat and grabbed her briefcase as she took off.

She felt that a 'déjà vu' story was about to happen and might turn into a tragedy if she doesn't intervene one day or another. And enduring another failure wasn't a option. That's why she dropped being an profiler and had become a lawyer, to bring justice for those who couldn't justify their own voices out and alone. She felt unuseless when her own Vincent had been killed before, but she wouldn't let another warrior get punished for the crimes he hadn't or was forced to commit.

Neither would be his fiancee, whose name was also very familiar. Catherine Chandler. A name who was also hard to forget because her best friend's lover name was also the same one as Vincent Keller's fiancee. Hell yeah, it was too much of an déjà vu story.

...

"It doesn't matter anymore. Cause I've crossed the primal line a longtime ago.."Liam's voice sounded sad and full of remorse.

"Who says, you can't cross back, Liam?" He did looked uncertain or more affraid as Liam tried to hide from her question. The choosing of her own words made him feel uneasy for a moment.

Standing inside of the shower where the heating up water was splashing up to her face and comforting her body through the water, Catherine closed her eyes as she let the memories washing by through her mind and relaxed as she ran her hand through her short and damping hair by putting them back as she breathed out an sigh out of her lungs. It felt so great to be brought back home and with Vincent. Vibrant and alive as she recalled back when the two of them had been escorted back home into an police car right after NYPD squad and with Tess had shown up to the crime scene. As Tess walked by, she peaked up the couple who were still hugged to each other and with a certain lying dead beast who laid close to them.

"Glad to see you both and still kicking up, as I can see.."Tess folded her arms to her chest as she looked up to Vincent and Cat who were still stuck into their embrace as both of their heads faced the female captain and together.

"We're just glad that it is over by now.."Cat sighed back as she leaned onto her fiance's chest for support as Tess nodded as well. She was also glad that it ended up here even if Vincent had still killed another beast and that she may have to cover for him, once again.

"How are you guys holding up? And I don't mean this.."She pointed up the lying and dead beast to the ground.

"A little shaken, but we're okay now.."Vincent had responsed back as he tried to get off from the hug, but Cat still stucked by him like glue. He looked back down to her with a nod."You can let go now, Cat.."

"Are you kidding me? I'm never gonna let go out of my sight, from now on!"Cat rose her head up to him with her tear streaked face as she stood up seriously to his frowning face, believing as if she was kidding. Which she wasn't.

"What if I have to go? As if I really have to go?"She shook her head denying this question even! Which surprised him.

"Over my dead body!"Damn, she was still sturborn after all the mess that they had to go through because of a beast who tried to have them killed. However, the female captain stopped their argument as she rolled up her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough now. Why don't you just let me do my job and walk away from this mess? Let J.T. and I take care of the rest while the two of you go home and to get some rest, before anything else happens?"

"And Heather?"Cat stopped being sturborn for a second as she almost forgot about her baby sister's well being as she turned to Tess's annoyed God. What happened with Heather, was she okay? After she took off with Liam? But the female captain managed to assure her.

"She's okay. Don't worry, Cat. She's with J.T. back at the club. He went up to your loft right after Vincent went to your rescue and I have to say the paperspray's splashing attack had really worked up its effect on Liam. Not only, it's a good way to get away from your attacker, but it's also good to know another way to stop a beast like him by tracking his tracks.."Tess looked down at the dead beast. Somehow, Liam looked like he was in peace, even in death after all those years he had to go through after he killed the love of his life and the one who chosed someone else than him. "Can't say that I liked the dude, though.."

"Neither have I..And that's thanks to Heather's help, that I managed to find Liam's way to home here and to find my girl. There was no other way to stop him. It had to be done.."Vincent sobered up as he looked down on the lying form. He really didn't wanted to and kill him, but Liam had Catherine under hostage and into the most dark place that an human being could possibly live. There was no other choice. If something bad had happened to the woman of his life, he would have forgave himself if Liam had had actually had killed her. Just like it happened with Rebecca. He held Cat to himself even tighter than before and kissed her forehead once again, relieved that he just came into the right time.

"Or else, other innocents people were gonna get killed if Liam kept on doing what he started.."Catherine had added up back as Tess winced as her stare remained onto Liam.

"And living behind bars for the next thousand and hundred years wasn't an option, either. I really can't see people paying taxes so that this guy gets to eat and be treated like royalty either.."The female captain looked back as she put her hands onto her hips. Looking determinated and serious, despite being tired and bored by all the beastmania that she's been brought up into.

"Like I said; Go home and get some rest. We'll let you know if there's something coming along.."

"And Agent Russo?"Cat had almost forgot the agent that had witnessed the death of his partner and had Vincent shot by accident, even if he couldn't managed to stop the S.W.A.T. team from doing it so. She has been distraught by Vincent's faking death and Liam's way to kidnap her, that it had slippered from her mind.

"The guy kept his mouth shut and warned the hospital staff to stay quiet. He has the other stuff under control." Which he did as he called her back when she and Vincent were on their way home, telling them that he has things under control through his hands for the moment. However, Catherine still felt that something was very wrong and it was something had related to what Liam had said when the two of them were inside of his dark place. That another and grieving beast used to live here before he did.._What a lousy beast..Way worse than with that grieving roomate that I used to live with.._Did Liam had killed another unamed beast who used to live here, from many years ago?

Lost into her deep thoughts, Cat had snapped her eyes open and let a suprised gasping sound from her mouth through the splashing water as she felt someone's strong hands slidding up onto her bare shoulders and felt that very same person's own lips tasting up down onto the corner of her neck as a deep breath came out from them.

"You're too tense, you know that?" His huskier sounding voice made her smile, after the mixed emotions she had been experienced earlier today. _Vincent. _He knew how to make her smile and to make her feel great with herself, it made her feel safe whenever he was around her and by her side. She felt so relieved and so happy that he'd been brought back alive.

"Vincent.."

"I'm here now. Everything's okay now, Catherine.."He whispered back as he pushed her hair away and as she felt his tongue licking up her ear which he followed down to her neck which made her shiver through her spine.

"You should be resting now. The hot water might open up your wound.."

"I've rested enough and now I just want to be here with you.."She felt his smile as he kept on kissing her neck, surrounding her with his kisses and thousand of them. Cat chuckled back at this wishing remark as she whirled around to face him as he stood up here, naked and strong as she took an eye to look up and down on him as he looked all drenched through the splashing water and amazingly attractive with his hair damping to his skin, his broaden chest tightening up wide as he surrounded her with his strong arms by bringing her up close to him as she took a close peak to his chest where a long scar was marked onto it. Which made her smile disappear as she remembered on how he ended up getting it.

"Don't worry about it, Catherine. I'm okay now.."He urged up as he put two fingers under her chin to make her face up his eyes. Warming eyes with full of love and desire. "It's all healed.."

"Thanks to J.T., I know..It's just the thought of losing you over a plan and making Liam think he had won after all these years, he could have just walk away and let Rebecca be happy with Alistair.."But Vincent stopped her off as he asked back with an annoyed look;

"Don't tell me, you believed him for a second? That you could make him come back after he crossed the primal line?"No. It was already too late for Liam to have comeback from his sins and he had paid them as he had lived over decades as an immortal beast for years as a punishement. Cat did felt bad about him, but not as much after what Liam had done to Rebecca by killing Alistair and ending up her suffering as he did said before. That he had done her a favor though. And yet, he did believed her for a second.

"No, I didn't, but after I told him that. He had this little spark into his eyes. This little hope still stucked up in there, for a second, Vincent.."Cat followed up back as she watched Vincent frown as he looked a little deceived to her answer."But unlike him, you still managed to walk away from me, thinking that I deserved to be happy with someone else because you still loved me..Which makes you look better than Liam had done before."She smiled back as she gave him a quick peck to his nose to make his frowning face vanish away as a little tease."You think about putting others's feelings first than yours, Vincent and that's what I love you for.."She watched his features relax as he almost bought her first words for a second. Cat put her arms around his neck as she looked into his transforming smile.

"You scared me, for a moment, you know?"He smiled back and tried to control his erection as she stood up close to his groin that was threatening to explode if he wasn't going to be inside of her in any time earlier. Damn, he wanted to savour her breasts as she was pressed to his body."But you're right in one point here; If Liam had really loved Rebecca, he would have had walked away and let her be happy with Alistair or any other man.."He kissed her back as he saw her doing this little wrinkle thing with her nose which he found her looking up so cute. "But I'm just glad that my story had got a happy ending to it.."

"Our story, Vincent. Our story.."She corrected him back as he breathed out as he followed back to his speech.

"Our destiny, as you can say it.."Which made her giggle at the irony of his line as she closed up her eyes and kissed him once again even deeper as her tongue twisted inside of his mouth making him almost lose control for a second. Oh God. He really wanted her and right here. It didn't mattered if the two of them were getting drenched into this shower. He breathed through the kisses through her mouth as his hands slid from her back to her buttocks as he almost wanted to grab her thigh and to slam her up to the wall by force as he would penatrate her with full of passion.

After all, he almost had lost her onto the hands of a vicious beast, today. He wanted her for himself. Vincent didn't hesitated for a second as he grabbed both of her thighs and put them onto his buttocks and pushed her to the wall, to her surprise as she broken up the kisses and opened up her eyes to see him pant over her face as she pressed him close wanting her to explode.

"Vincent?"She looked down to his half opened up eyes as he looked back onto her desiring and warming emerald ones, breathing out his whisper to her face as she panted back with desire. She knew what he wanted and couldn't wait either to be inside of him.

"I missed you so much. Catherine..And I couldn't waited any longer.."

"That's why you came along. You wanted some desiring pleasure with me.."She felt his chest move as his exciting heartbeat was heard through her ribcage. She smirked as he tried to explain himself playfully.

"It's been an hard day for me. For both of us.."He managed to come up with a lame excuse as she chuckled to his answer and wanting sex from her. After a very long day, they both needed some pleasure, even it was short for the two of them, though.

"You're a naughty little beast, you know that?"She whispered back to him as she held up him tighter around his shoulders for support and felt his groin awaiting to penatrade right through her sensitive part. Vincent held her to the wall as he followed up to kiss her onto her reddened lips quite close to bite them over and over until his head bend as his mouth traced down to her collarbone and onto her breasts as she raised up her head to the wall. Her drenched hair hiding her face as she felt him all over her as he roared, not as a beast, but as a desparate human man. He didn't hesitated as he started to make his move as his hands held her hips from falling out of balance.

"Oh, Vincent. Oh God!"She almost yelled back as she felt him tasting her awaiting her nipples. His tongue making her go wild as he savoured them and devoured one to another as she held him by his head, grabbing his hair as her both of her legs held his back for support as she wanted to go crazy for a little and short moment through the heating up water which didn't helped Vincent to stop anyways.

"Oh, Catherine.."He closed his eyes as he savoured and devoured her breasts and bite her nipples as she moaned and yelled back his name with pleasure. He didn't wanted her to stop as his tongue was driving her wild and he liked it. Her sex wanted to go through him and right away as he felt her getting wet. Didn't mattered if they were under a shower or not.

"Don't stop! Oh God, Vincent! Please, don't stop!"She lashed out a scream from her burning lungs, through the threatenning water as he kept on kissing or more like licking her breasts like a ravaging and huntening man desparate for having sex with his woman, even if it was inside of a shower which it was a little uncomfortable, but he couldn't stopped himself from joining her into the shower as she stood with her slim back under the water as she tried to take an relaxing moment on her own, before facing the rest of the night and yet, he wanted her to make her feel better. To tell her that everything was gonna be alright as long they were both together from now as nobody was willing to separate them this time.

Damn. He couldn't wait to marry her and make her his wife. Make her his own woman which he would cherish for the rest of his life. He went up there to devour her lips once again as he felt her fingers through his short hair.

"Oh ..Oh God.."He moaned over in a helpless breath as she did as well through the exciting and short lovemaking scene when a phone's ringtone was heard from afar and close to the sink where most of his clothes led down onto the floor as Olly Murs's Troublemaker's instrumental sound was heard from the background which stopped their lovemaking moment as Vincent groaned through Catherine's parted lips and broked away to swirl his head directly towards his phone where it was laid onto the sink and was heard from behind them.

"Olly Murs?"Trying to regain her breathing under control, Cat almost laughed again as she traced his face with her hand as she kissed his groaning face again, but he stopped her as he took her hand. It meant trouble and Vincent had known what trouble meant.

"J.T. must have changed my ringtone once again..And that means trouble.."He looked back to her with an regreteful expression as he slowled brought her back down onto her feet as they had to stop from their making out moment. "I'm sorry.."But Cat shook her head as she pulled her locks of hair away from her face to stare up at his feautures with a rassuring smile which he needed from her.

"Don't be sorry..There are gonna be other times, Vincent and hopefully after our wedding. I can imagine ourselves lying around and being lazy in bed as any other normal couple would look like.."Her hands traced from his chest up to his shoulders trying to give him some comfort as he nodded back.

"We will. Don't worry about that point..You can trust me on making you lash out my name after we gotten ourselves hitched and for good."He pecked out onto her lips as quick as he could and pulled the curtains away as he stepped out from the shower and to bend down onto his knees, not caring if he was naked or that his private parts were exposed here and all wet as water drops fell onto the floor. Feeling sore after the short lovemaking action, Cat stood alone into the washing water, touching her aching breasts and her nipples as she felt them ache after Vincent had the chance to savour them deeper as she watched him standing up to get his call and winced as he watched the number onto his phonecall.

"What is it?"She asked him back.

"It's J.T. I have to take this call right away.."Still naked and awfully drenched, he turned his head towards her to see her concerned features. "I have to dress up and call him back.."

"Do that and I'll follow you up, right away.."She bended down to turn off the water and stepped out from the shower as she grabbed a purple towel to dry herself and hair out as he hurried out by grabbing his clothes and ran off by opening up the door to dress into the bedroom while she dried herself off.

Some small things would probably have to wait, for a little longer.

...

"Looks like we're heading over to the DHS's offices from what I've heard back.."Fully dressed up into a long and knitted white sweater and blue jeans, Catherine looked up from her sitting position onto the couch as she read her ancestor's journal again to see Vincent with his formal clothes from this evening as he walked back to the living room with his phone onto his hand.

"DHS's offices?"

"From what J.T. told me, he said that Agent Russo wanted us both to his office for a meeting.."He looked back up to her with a sigh as his shoulders dropped as he had no other idea to say back."I think it's urgent.."

"But I thought Agent Russo had everything under control, from what Tess had told us, back into Liam's place.."

"That's what I've heard as well, but it does look that we can't get away from other problems, though.."

"Such as?"

"Like telling them the truth, about me, which we've had done myself as a beast in front of them.."He winced back to her worried expression. When he meant by 'Trouble' Vincent had really meant it, when sense it coming to his way.

...

And it was quite the truth after the two of them had shown up into the building as they both sat down into the agent's offfice and right in front of Russo's desk where a huge USA Flag was hanging behind it marking its poilcy to protect and serve the country from any harm. As the two of them were anxiously waiting and especially Vincent as he tried to calm down with the silence that wasn't helping any of the matter, to think that maybe Agent Russo or any other agents would have the guts to expose him. Him and Catherine mostly, after the events from today. His future as being normal might be over if someone ever exposed him as a beast and Catherine would terribly suffer the consecquences of covering him up.

A door opened and footsteps were heard from the way as they both raised up their heads to see a tall bald man into his early fifties with an expensive black suit with a tie, walk in with a couple of files under his arm and sat back down behind his desk with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry, I had to take a few things clear with the deputy secretary.."The deputy secratary was informed by the coverish up, now?

"The deputy secretary knows about this?"Catherine wondered back much to her surprise as Vincent who sat beside her remained silent by letting her do the most of the speaking here.

"National terrorists? Director Mendez? It's kinda hard to keep it from him, though."Right. It was quite hard to fake it from now on as Vincent wanted to know more about the situation from how Liam left things off from now on and how hard it was gonna be to control over his actions. Past actions.

"Okay. So where does it leaves us now?"

"Well, the good news is since that you were able on helping us by taking down the real enemy. And I mean, Cullen. Believe me, everyone is grateful about that and since we were the ones who tipically and originally gave you the cases from the start, I was able to get the deputy secretary to cover up for you.."It was quite a good start though, but it still left Cat with a couple questions as she remained on her guard here.

"Cover us? But how?"

"Mostly, with the truth.."He concluded back and added."Liam was in fact on trying frame Vincent, so we're just gonna say that Liam was trying to go for an escape ego, someone to blame for all the murders that had been done now.."That was the truth here. When Vincent followed up looking a little uneasy as he waved his hand and crossed his leg over his other knee as he tried to find a better sitting position.

"Okay. That's great. But where does it have to with the..uhh."

"The things, you've did?"Russo raised up an eyebrow as he added up this question as Vincent back, looking nervous.

"Yup.."

"Also good news. Since your past cases were similiar to Liam's doing. Beasts.."As Russo had tried to pronounce the word with being a little uncomfortable from today after Vincent had done what he believed to had seen and witnessed him change into something just unimaginable from what the goverment. His goverment made to these men who only wanted to fight and protect their country and only to be betrayed by them, it did made him feel uneasy and disgusted by the people who were supposed to protect them.

"Uh,yeah. I know.."He watched the ex-soldier nodding back to his answer as he followed."Okay. Well. I should be able to cover for you by blaming them onto Liam's too. But most of them.."

"Most of them?"Catherine had blinked as she repeated his answer with a question as he grimaced.

"Well, I can't cover them all. There's just too many, but I would be telling the NYPD that we would be taking on the cases. So that it should be taken off from your friends's back, including Captain Vargas's back, for a while. Okay?"He put his palm over to his heart as he looked back at Vincent when he appolegized from the shooting incident that took place at the hospital rooftop.

"And as for the hospital incident. My appolegies for shooting you, once again.."

"Please.."Vincent waved off. His wound had healed off right after he and Cat had a short lovinmaking session as they managed to take some time off for themselves and only to be rudely cutted off by J.T. who called after that as he told Vincent that Agent Russo himself wanted to talk and not only to him, but him and Cat. On how things were gonna to be from now on and now that they taken off Liam from theirs backs.

"Officially, the two of you were both helping us on undercover operations, which is the closest to the truth as I can say..By stopping Liam and for the crimes as he had done with the unexplained arsons and Julianna's murder.."

"Okay. So we really have nothing to worry about.."Vincent was glad to hear that some of these problems were taken off from his shoulders. His and Cat's. However, he felt that the agent wasn't completely telling all the sincere truth as he followed up.

"I didn't say that.."Agent Russo's voice tone changed for a bit as the two of them exchanged an worried look before looking back at the man behind the desk.

"Right from what has happened until now, I can control it, but whatever happens next, depends on who knows what..And of course we know.." The whole department had known now the complete truth about beasts. About Vincent's secret now. Russo looked symptatic and felt sorry as he couldn't do more than with what he already has onto his own hands, but because it was the truth here. He may not be able there on protecting them for always and he had no idea on how to protect both of them for the future if a new and possible and dangerous threat might be standing onto their way, later on.

"True."Vincent had admitted back with a regretting sigh as he turned his head towards Catherine who also was worried as much as he was. Agent Russo and the deputy secretary might be able to cover for them, but for how long exactly? And who knows about Vincent's past secret as a beast and all the others crimes he had been forced to commit before which Cat had been able to cover for him, until DHS had crossed their way in.

"Genie's out from the bottle.."The truth was out and it was far already too late to step back for Catherine and Vincent as they both decided to make a deal by telling the truth to the feds which they were left no other choice though. Cause if someone here and inside of this building managed to betray them and expose Vincent's secret to the world, it was gonna be over and they might have to go onto the run all over again and all the normalcy would be entirely gone for the two of them.

As he felt her reading his thoughts by telepathy in a certain way, Vincent turned his head to look down at Cat grabbing up his hand and held it tight as theirs own fingers twingled all together as she tried to show him some support. And then he looked up at her worried but determinated emarald orbs, the very same ones he fell for from the first night they've meet. She was worried, but confident and determinated as he should be as well, cause as long they were together, they would overcome anything.

It was them, against the world as they would often joke to themselves when they were alone.

...

**Thanks again for the support, beasties! It's always being appreciated! And don't worry I'm still writing my others fanfics as well, it might take time but as much as I don't wanna screw them up. I might be taking my time here with them. But thank you.. So you enjoyed VinCat's sex shower scene, it may had been but short, but don't worry other stuff is coming and who is Diana Bennett? This mysterious former profiler who had become a lawyer? Is she a threat to VinCat?**

**I wanted her to be put inside of this fanfic as a way to pay homage to the other series from eighties. A show that my mom used to love and to wach when she was my age once before. Would Diana cross paths with VinCat? You'll found out later onto this story. Love you and thank you for your support! Please review!**

...


	4. Chapter 4

"And of course we know.."Catherine shook her head as she sighed out by looking out by the window from the car. After the two of them had grabbed their coats and left Homeland Security's building and with Agent Russo's trust to keep their secret hidden, she felt silent and couldn't possibly drive her own car, which left her to be silent for the rest of the eveing as Vincent offered to take the wheel instead as they slowly drifted out from the parking and secret was out. And there was no way out to comeback forth any longer. They know what they always known and had kept hidden for so many years now.

And yet. Cat felt so lost into her own world now that other people as such like the federals had now known about their secret. She should had felt relief and yet, she felt a little frightened as her heartbeat was racing up into anxiety. What if someone have the guts to betray them both, one day? Or worse, to put Vincent's life into danger, once again? She'll never be able to survive, and without him, she might be lost forever.

"You're okay?"She jumped startled by the sound of his deep voice as he had surprised her and out of her thoughts. Cat turned her head up to see Vincent whose stare was fixing up at the road and with both of his hands onto the wheel as he was the one driving and guiding the road while she was staring elsewhere and out at the window, looking so lost into her thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"You've been silent and right after we left DHS's building..I mean I don't read minds, but when your heart's racing up like this and I mean by anxiety, it tells me that something is wrong.."Cat sighed back as she looked down onto her hands.

"And like what?"

"Cat?"Vincent asked again with a warning tone that reminded her to not lie in front of him and especially to a beast who can detect any lie. She just shrugged her shoulders as she tried to find the best excuse.

"Can't you tell I'm a little nervous about this? And when I'm nervous, I'm hungry-"

"Stop waltzing around and don't lie over an liar detector, you know? Even if you managed to trick up an Agent from Internal Affairs for covering my ass and almost losing up your badge for it, once before..."He was right in one point here as she turned her attention to see him look towards the road as he held on onto the wheel. A couple months after Gabe got taken down, Catherine and Vincent managed to come up with a few things to clear off. Like on how Vincent's anger had almost ended up bad not only for themselves but for him as it almost cost his own humanity and any other moral meanings. And for Cat as she had revealed to him that even if they into bad terms, she managed on lying onto the authorities for him.

And right after, she had shot him before.

It all happened in one night, when they were having wine and sat down onto the living room with candles at the table, along with the cheminee where flames were making its magic coming alive than ever. An romantic and private evening, just the two of them enjoying each other's compagny, until she decided to come out clean, about an important little fact that her boyfriend needed to know.

"You did, what?"Standing onto her feet, Catherine whirled around to watch him sit on the couch, completely dumbfounded at her revealation. She hugged herself as she looked up at him as he waited for an explaination. After all, honesty was always important as they told themselves before and was always important when it came to an succesfull relationship.

"I know I wasn't supposed to, but I've done it anyways. And even if you told me once to not cover up for you anymore, I've still done it! By lying to an Agent about that bullet and the very same one that I shot you once with it.."She admitted back as he waved his hands back up as he wanted her to stop in one syllable.

"Okay, go back forth here, cause I'm a little lost in here...Catherine, why have you done that?"

"Isn't obvious?.."She smiled nervously as she went back to sit down on the couch right next to his side as she touched his knee."It's because I still cared about you then and even after we broken up, I didn't wanted you to be exposed in that way.."It was the reason of why she didn't have had her gun and her badge back then. The Feds had caught her lying by trying to protect him from exposure back then. When he still wasn't ready to show up his face to the public. Vincent's expression looked hurt at the sacrifices she took for him back then and even when they were at bad terms, either way. He still made her do these hard choices, just as it was for today. That woman would go from hell to heaven and to just save him, even if it was from himself.

"Even if it meant your badge and your life career? And hurting you in the process? Catherine, you could have just walked away from me and denounced me, for almost trying-"

"Which I haven't, okay?"She watched his warming hazel eyes going into panicking mood as he breathed his words as she tried to assure him."And I never would have had anyways. I couldn't do this to you, Vincent. It just wasn't right and I didn't felt like it..Never, Vincent, never.."

"That's why, you couldn't defended yourself as a cop when these two lawyers tried to attack both of you and Tori back then. That's why Tori had locked you up.."Vincent nodded back to her, finally getting all odds back together."That fed had your badge and gun confiscated when he caught you lying to him and on camera even.."That was quite of the sory to tell as Cat nodded back.

"I know. I was so distraught by that other night when I had shot you and then arrested my father back then, that I've lost all tracks completely and that I've forgotten about that damn bullet which Agent Hendricks used to get to me and almost to you.."

"So, what happened next?"

"Meanwhile, when Tori and I went into that antique store, Gabe did what I would say-Mixing up the evidence. I know that he shouldn't have done that, but he made it happen anyways."Cat leaned back to grab her glass of wine as she took a sip before, she could add up as Vincent waited for her to finish. She looked back at the flames, by recalling that story over and over again like it was a great mental picture even if it was sad in a another way."And after you were sent and treated to the hospital which I checked in to see you for a moment and making sure you were doing okay, I went right back home and at this very same early morning, Gabe told me that all charges were dropped and that I could go back into work, I-"

"You went to see me?"Cat turned her head back to him to see him change his worried expression to an grinning one. As Vincent almost cracked up with a smile at the corner of his face. Almost flattered and happy even as she could tell.

"Yeah, I did.."She nodded back clearing up her voice as he started to talk, almost excited by her answer.

"Why didn't you stay? I mean I would have wanted to see you there..Waking up with you, instead of-"

"Tori was there, at that moment, Vincent..And you were pretty angry at me, back then.."She cut him down onto this point as she remided the rst of the story and how they took differents paths after they had broken up. It was true. The late red haired woman was also there back at his bedroom where he was still unidentified and as a John Doe. Maybe, Catherine went to see him but maybe as a cop who had to report a man who got himself shot after he saved an very important heiress like Tori back.

But still, Vincent didn't wanted to believe that might have been the reason anyways. He wanted to stay true that Catherine went to see him into another way than as a cop on the job. He sighed back as he sobered up by looking back to her more seriously."Maybe I was, I know. But still, a part of me wanted you to be there, instead of Tori and if I had the guts to appolegize back then for making you suffer and making you do an hard decision about us.."He leaned back to the cushions more comfortably as Cat put back her glass of wine onto the table as her attention turned back to him.

"Vincent.."

"I'm sorry about that, Catherine.."

"You've appolegized a tons of times, you know?"She chuckled back at his appolegy looking like an innocent and big dog as he leaned down and closer to her sight as both of their knees touched. Catherine looked back at glowing light coming from him. From his eyes whom were still looking as they begged for her forgiveness.

"And yet,I don't know if it was a lot, but-"But she shook her head mentioning him to stop as she put a finger to his lips, from saying anything else.

"Oh, I'm sure about it..Trust me, Vincent. Never on my life I would have denounce or expose you in any way you wouldn't want. And I'm still holding on to my word, today. I'm never gonna give you up.."It was a promise that she would keep on for the rest of her life and he knew she meant these words. Feeling more assured than ever, Vincent smiled warmly as he took her fingers as he clutchered her hand onto his hold and onto his heart where Cat felt his heart beating up happily and relieved than ever. He was relieved to have her into his life and that she might even become his wife, one day.

"I know you do. I love you.."Which she smiled back to him to see him happy, because she was the one who made him happy made him see the beauty out from him. As they were together, they can overcome anything.

"I love you too.."She nodded back as she stroked his cheek and leaned down to him, closing up her eyes as she kissed him when the two of them fell onto the couch's cushions. Vincent responsed back to her kisses as he put a hand around her the back of her neck while the other held her back as he pushed her closer to him as the two of them were kissing and celebrating their love right in front of the lightening candles glowing up with , Catherine knew otherwise when he caught her by lying as it was by now at this moment where the two of them were driving to go and see Tess, J.T. and Heather at the coffee-bar by now.

"I thought my heartbeat only brought you more relief than fright, before..That it makes you feel calm.."Had tried to convince herself with it as Vincent agreed with this fact right back to the present as he groaned.

"Most of the times, when you're happy and when you're happy, I'm happy.."Concerned, Cat looked back at Vincent who had an recomforting smile at the corner of his face, at the corner of his dimple as he eyed her could tell that something was wrong with her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..I'm not sure if it's simple to tell.."She looked back away from him, looking unsure of whatever words would come out and that they might chance the atmosphere as Vincent stopped in front of a red light when he followed back.

"You can tell me anything, Catherine.."

"Are we making a mistake? By letting ourselves being protected by DHS? I mean not only, they ended up stealing up your blood, but they also tried to kill J.T. to get to you. To us, before.."Here it was. The explosion of the anxiety had made its way in. Vincent sighed back as he shook his head.

"I'm sure they had no idea on how strong the healing serum was doing to J.T. and we can't find an answer from them since they already are both dead from now.."Thanks Julianna's injections into poor victims and even into Liam when he pretended to look sick as a normal beast as he wanted to become more stronger to kill. Cat started to argue back as she turned her head towards him as he tried to stay calm after all, he was the one driving here.

"But what if they had known? What if all the building had known? Vincent, I don't know if we can trust them. What's gonna happen if they betray us-"She got cut off as Vincent followed up with the drive as the light went into green mode as he kept his eyes onto the road when he added this.

"Look, Catherine, we don't know if for sure it's gonna happen or not, but what other choice do we had? Other than turning ourselves in? We can't go back.."

"But with Liam dead-"

"We both had known that we couldn't go the other way. It was either letting Liam do his thing by killing more innocent people than ever. You even heard Agent Russo saying that we have done a good favor by stopping if it wasn't in a good way or so.."He sighed passing up a hand to his hair, frustrated at this thought. Imagine, what could have had happened if he hadn't shown up. Would Liam had got her killed or would he had let slip away? And Vincent really didn't wanted to imagine or picture the first theory if it ever had come up true."You know what he did with your father and Rebecca and even Alistair. What else choice we could have done, since it was too late to save him?"

"Maybe none..Liam was far too gone."Even with a little and tiny bit of hope coming from Rebecca's ex's own eyes, Catherine had known it was probably too late for Liam to ever step back from his disastrious mistakes. Unlike Vincent here, whom accepted the love, the kindness from many people, including family and friends, like J.T., Tess and Heather and took forgiveness into his heart and her love that helped him to save himself from the dark side. His own dark side. Oh yeah, Vincent Keller was way better with both sides, as a beast, but as an human being too.

"Listen, Catherine, let's just take one day at a time and see what's gonna happen and whatever it's gonna happen next.."He parked the car close to the bar and stopped the engine as he took her shaking and cold hand. "As long we can face it together, that's all it matters now. As long we are together into this fight."Cat rose up her worried eyes as she pinched her lips into a firm line as she looked like she wanted to explode.

"I just don't know-How all this mess is ever gonna stop and if it's getting right back against of our faces and for the rest of our lives. Vincent, I'm terrified for the both of us, for our normal future. We deserve that, don't we?"She clearified back as she clutchered onto his hand and tight enough."It has to stop, day or the other."Her voice shivered as Vincent could figure out as he looked into her eyes and even heard her heart racing up fast and not only because of being happy but as being very scared. Pretty much like the day after their failed wedding by Liam, she put up that excuse of using the procedure and police way to stop Liam, like any other killer and why? Because she was scared and it had awoken her senses up after she almost had lost him into the hands of an horrible beast. Vincent understood better now as he nodded back to her with a corcern expression back to her face. She was dam scared and not only for herself, but for the both of them.

"You're scared?"

"Terribly.."She breathed the word out as he agreed as well. He was indeed scared as much as she was now. And yet, he did tried to find the most true and recomforting words as he could to soothe her worries over their own normal future to be.

"I am scared as well and terrified on what's ahead of our way and either if we ever have got to go on the run or not. But.."Vincent added back as he took a shaking breath out."But we can't keep on living into fear for the rest of our lives and forever, I mean. But you're right in one point here.."

"Such as?"She blinked back as he cleared up his voice as he recalled the events that had occured over the past days and weeks after they got themselves engaged and after he first moved him into her appartement right after his houseboat had exploded all thanks to Bonnie and Clyde couple, Bob and Carol, here.

"All this mess that had happened over the past eleven years or so, with beasts, Gabe, Liam, Bob, Carol, hunters, superhumans and Murfield and even the running, it's gonna have to stop one day. One day or the other..You have my word on that, Catherine."Vincent had sworn back as a dying wish for the two of them as his warming and hazel eyes stared right back to green orbs. And when Vincent swore on his word, he sure never comes back from it as Catherine always had believed. She managed to give him a shaking nod and a warm smile back to him and onto his trusting word.

"Okay.."

...

"About damn time you guys shown up your asses here!"Chuckling up nervously, Cat rushed up with Vincent behind her back to give an huge hug to her anxious sister's whose arms had been waiting for her to hug. And a big hug."I'm so sorry for the wait. We had a few things to talk about before we could come up here..."Cat pulled away as she looked up and down trying to detect any injury onto Heather's form. "Are you okay? I'm sorry on how we lefted things earlier on and after-"But Heather patted her sister's shoulder as a way to say that she was totally fine and still vaccined as an adult.

"Don't you worry about me, I'm totally doing okay! I am, really! And about the fire escape's broken door? We'll take care of it, soon!"Heather smiled back as Cat rolled back up her eyes as she released an relieved sigh as she took off her coat.

"Where have you been? How did it go with Agent smart ass?"J.T. patted Vincent's back as the interest one just waved a hand to him to assure his friend.

"We are both okay, thank you. And everything went well.."As he took off his coat,Vincent looked back at the two of them. Right back to Heather and To J.T. wondering if Tess had shown up or not yet."How long you've been waiting here?"He asked back as he and Cat were putting their coats on theirs chairs's backs. As the Il Cantuccio bar side was getting filed up with more customers than ever.

"A couple of minutes. We were waiting for you guys to come up before we could order.."Heather hurried up before J.T. could speak up as Cat looked around them as if someone here was missing.

"Thinking of being okay, where is Tess?"She asked them back as J.T. lifted up both his hands up as he stepped back to the rounding table where a laid a beer and a glass of red wine, as he tried to look innocent than ever which failed.

"Just walked into the bathroom and told us that she needed an an unnecessary refreshement-"

"Unnecessary? Seriously J.T! When it comes to a lady. A little bit of refreshement is always being appreciated, you know?"Heather clearified back as she took back her seat as Cat sat down next to her and Vincent sat down to her side. J.T. raised both of his eyebrows in confusion and a little bit offended by this remark though.

"What that's supposed to mean?"But Heather just faked an innocent move as she shrugged her shoulders and as Vincent cracked up a good laugh by patting his friend's back.

"Oh come on, man! Your girlfriend just want to feel a little bit better and also wants to look good for you, after all that mess that Liam had made and with DHS taking all over the beasts cases, it'll make her feel better.."

"You should say-A tons of much and way better, though and with all that stress that drama bitch had made us go through, I'm glad that for once, the feds had took all these cases and especially, your fiance's fugitive cases from the past.."Tess walked back from the restroom feeling much better than the earlier evenings that all of them went through. Pretty much like a queen as Cat gave her an hard stare, even if she tried to laugh at her friend's the female captain turned to look down to her."No offense.."

"None taken..I'm just glad all this mess is actually over..I mean for now.."As Tess was about to sit down between J.T. and Vincent, she popped up her head at her friend, startled.

"Wait, what do you mean for now?"She asked back to her ex-partner as Cat tried to answer but only to be cut off from her fiance here, trying to change the subject here. Almost at being a clutz to it.

"Okay, can we settle and order now? All this mess that we had to go though with Liam and the feds had made me very hungry and I don't speak for myself only.."Vincent tried to hide the temptation to smirk here as he exchanged an stare to everyone here. All of them looked at him weird and concerned as if he would say; That he finally and actually got himself pregnant for a moment.

And especially Catherine who looked at him with wide and shaken eyes until she got the meaning of his hiding smirk when he stared at her back. She couldn't helped herself but to crack up a good laugh.

"Vincent, don't tell me: You are-"However he did shook his head as he grinned back to the others's shocking faces here.

"I'm kidding! I mean, there's also another little guy in here that is actually hungry too, if you know what I mean?"He leaned his back to his chair as he pointed down onto his stomach which meant that his inner beast guy was very hungry and very demanding as a joke matter that made everyone laugh to release the tension from the day. At least feeling better and let the other bad stuff away for a while and before it gets to any of them.

...

"Wait, what do you mean that Liam ended up knowning Tori's own anscestor? I mean the Windsors were beasts back then as well?"J.T. asked back after they received their orders, foods on cheap plates along with beer for the men and wine for the women as Cat dropped her fork to her plate and rexplained from what she had heard from Liam and her anscestor's journal.

"That's what he said. His words. Not mine. Or maybe Rebecca's words, I think.."Cat took a sip from her wine as she recalled back her anscestor's journal where Rebecca had wrote her thoughts and dreams with Alistair onto paper, before all this tragedy had happened."Rebecca had written that a certain female and red haired beast from blue blood family was the carrier of an certain poison that only had infected beasts back then, which had also infected Alistair for a while.."

"Blue blood and that rich? Damn, I wonder if I have any blue blood running through my veins here.."Vincent added up as his fiancee just shook up her head as she put down her glass of wine. "Not even close, baby.."She smirked back to him. Not a second he could have some blue blood into him. Beast and human blood were enough, already. Look what happened with Liam being abondonned by the only family he had lived with. The Ellingsworth family, from many decades ago. Rich made him worse and even with Rebecca dropping him off, even deadlier. However, everything of him was over now.

"And it all started up by Tori's anscestor, Ingrid Windsor, right?"Tess tried to understand the story as Cat followed.

"In a way, it might be. There wasn't as much written about Ingrid into her journal. Only that she felt very guilty about her lover's murder through guillotine that made her very vulnerable and broken hearted as well from what Alistair had written to her, a year before his death. However, the exchanged letters between Alistair and Rebecca are now lost, after many years.."These letters between Rebecca and Alistair were something that Catherine would have wanted to have and to read. About the woman that she has never meet and to hear more about her love story with Alistair when the two of them were apart from each other. Him, in Boston as he tried to help out with the poor who were suffering from the plague and the beast poison as well. Because there were a few beasts that ended up catching up the disease from Ingrid, even if it wasn't by her fault which didn't made things better for Alistair either when he also caught it from her. And Rebecca? She tried to move on on her own with her family as an important and first woman to become an investigator, NYC, back then. Until these letters camed along. Sadly,her father would have said something about it, if he had known about this matter, but Cat would never know now since he took this answer to his grave.

"Think Liam was behind this?"Vincent followed up back as he awoken her up from her thoughts. Maybe Liam had to do something with Ingrid on going down awry and probably gotten herself killed in the past. Liam did say that Tori's anscestor was very wild and beautiful, but got weakier when she fell in love with a human which she probably sided with her human side than with her beast. They usually say that people do crazy things when they're in love. Which Cat would do for her fiance, for the rest of her life and to keep him safe.

"That he probably had used her and manipulated her when she was into her vulnerable state. It could be."Cat had concluded could be true, in a certain way as she thought back to this answer. What if Liam had introduced Ingrid to that poison as a way to get rid of her beast side? What if? What if?

"Just a second here, we're talking about whom?"Heather swallowed the gulp of her wine back into her throat as she asked whatever they were talking about. Which her sister answered back.

"Tori Windsor. My fiance's ex and viscious, misunderstood but courageous and kind female beast.."Cat had mockedly said back with an annoyed face as she pointed Vincent who only shook his head as he took a gulp from his beer as the young and startled woman dropped her jaw at this revealation.

"Wait here! The late heiress from the late millionaire Curt Windsor? His daughter was also beast? Beasts genes can be transmitted?"Her question had made the famous couple wince into discomfort here as Heather looked horrified for a second.

"She didn't had any clue, until her father ended up killed by you know by whom here.."J.T. followed up with the story as he ordered five shots with strong vodka for everyone here to the waitress who was passing by to ask them if everything just alright before she could run away as he pointed Vincent next to him as a silent sign."Her beasts senses had awakened up right after the attack and made Vincent go and act up as an uncontrolled gorrilla and had almost shaken things up with him and Cat-"Vincent blinked at this remark as he turned his head back to him with a digusting look.

"Gorrilla? Says the hyponcondriac and ex-beast here."argued an offended Vincent as he slapped his bestfriend's shoulder back who slapped him back in return who sighed as if that remark didn't bothered him which it eying J.T. with an annoyed glare, Vincent turned his attention to Cat's young sister as he soothered his feautres back."The only bad thing I couldn't return back, it was my feelings to her own feelings. She felt like she needed someone like me to survive her own needs and not by love, but with my inner beast. She had me onto her spell for a while and with my enraged anger issues with your sister, it made it worse until I broke free of it."Vincent sighed back as he managed to find the right words to say and to not deceive Heather any farther."I could tell that she wasn't sure of what she wanted, until she ended up saving J.T. and told me that she should've have known better than that.."

"About what?"But the answer was already there as Heather watched him turning his attention to Catherine as he took her hand as she smiled back at him.

"That I belonged to your sister. That I belong with Catherine from the very beggining.."The female detective had agreed to this point, even with an dying Tori telling him her last wish, Cat felt like that Tori had been right from this point. Her green orbs were locked up to her fiance's own hazel ones as she followed with this."It was sad from the way she had died to save J.T., but we also had known that we were supposed to be together from the start even if it took us long to figure out that we couldn't live from each other's sides."She cleared up her throat as she turned back to Heather's dreamy stare now."Vincent and I took very different paths after we had figured out that we looked totally different now and after three months with him being away and changed into a beast assassin. I couldn't be the only one trying to change him. He had to do it on his own and by finding himself as a man just like I had to do so, for myself. So, we had slipped apart when his beast side had taken much place between us. Him with Tori and myself and Gabe, until we found out our way to each other.."Cat concluded the end of the story as she turned her attention back to Vincent who managed to smirk right back to her goofy smile.

"Like magnets would do.."He gave her a tiny peck onto her nose before he brought back his beer up to swallow a gulp as Cat has squeaked out almost like her sister would have done. However, Heather sighed almost as she had envied her sister's romantic and drastic style, until she rolled up her eyes as she let this one line out...

"Still this is of a much better storytelling than _Twilight.._Cause it sounded like it.."Which had ruined the romantic moment.

"Say what?"Outraged, Catherine looked back at her sister like Heather had the guts to compare her love story with Vincent to some trashing storytelling as Vincent had suddenly started to choke up with his beer and as he coughed out for air. Which left Tess stunned but made J.T. laughed. "Payback, big guy.."The professor just kept on patting his bestfriend's back as Vincent tried to take deep breaths as Cat almost wanted to rip her sister's short hair for a moment.

Anyways, after the so-called and sad story had ended, the five of them were just having fun and laugh at some remarks from life and job and especially when an very determinated Tess made J.T. go through the arena dressed up as an very scared hockey player which ended up scoaring a great goal, a few days ago when he had told he was actually dying from the serum until Liam's healing power helped him was stunned when he heard that matter, even if it was on J.T.'s bucket list. Chuckling at this answer and at J.T.'s annoyed face,he slapped J.T.'s chest for joking this out, for the first time.

"You as a hockey player? Man, I would have definitely wanted to see that!"Got himself busted by this ridiculous matter, J.T. admitted his defeat.

"Don't worry about that..She has pictures of it. Myself scoring a great goal, was written into my bucket list, so-"

"I took pictures of him! At his time of glory where everyone cheered for him! Don't worry, Vince!"Chuckled Tess as the waitress camed back their shots as she put one shot down to each of them on the table as Tess added up back."Can't we have more wings, please?"

"Yeah."had answered back the blond waitress as Heather followed up with a cheesy grin back, looking a kid.

"And mac and cheese?"

"Mac and cheese?"J.T. was dumbfounded by that point as he tried to not crack up into laughter as Cat defended her sister and to not mess up with her, with an failed english accent as she grinned back as the waitress rushed out from their table."Do not pick on my little sister!"

"What is she, eight?"J.T. had asked back in a fun matter as Heather raised up her horses as she followed back with an baddass attitude, which left surprised coming from a little girl and with her tiny voice as she did so to mock him up, in front of everyone as Vincent tried to not laugh at this show here.

"Excuse me. Did you pepper-spray Liam in the face? No, you did not. I did. Thank you.."Which had earned a few laughs from her sister and the not so disappointed teacher here, as the female captain looked impressed here for a moment.

"Ooh okay.."had followed up Tess back after hearing and seeing Heather's answer as she defended herself and looked very proud of her act. By attacking Liam with her papper spray. Which Vincent agreed as he raised his shot up for a toast as everyone did as well. It was the time to finally have some fun and celabrate something that turned out alright, after all.

"Yeah, agreed. To pepper spray, everybody!"

"To pepper spray!"Everyone had agreed back raising up their shots for a toast. And swallowed back in. A little too much faster for Cat as it was for Vincent as they both felt the strong liquid going down.

"I still can't believe that the wicked witch is finally dead!"

"Ding-Dong!"Tess drank the rest of her vodka shot slowly as her boyfriend laughed back, agreed to that drunken point."He was a Ding-Dong.."

"I can't believe this ridiculous plan had actually worked out good.."Heather went along with it. It sure was a risky and stupid plan, but they all made it through like always.

"Expect for Vincent getting shot.."had added up Cat as she pointed him back. Her fiance had agreed back, which J.T. had found a way to mock things about it.

"Hey, at least you didn't shoot him this time.."

"Ouch. That was harsh, man.."Vincent made a uncomforting and grimacing face at this reply just as Cat had thrown up at a few pieces of carrots from her plate to the sitting guy accross from her. As it made everyone laugh here when Vincent who was trying to hold on serious for once as he tried to speak out, hoping to stop the food fight here.

"Okay, in all seriousness here, though. We finally had made it. We beat him."

"Yes, and we did it together.."had added up Catherine as she smiled back to him.

"Yeah, and we lived to tell it about it.."Tess nudged her boyfriend by the shoulder, as a drunk girl.

"Yup, up to healing powers!"J.T. had raised up his voice a little bit too loud as Tess shushed him back at the same time that both made Vincent and Cat look around if people around here had heard them.

"Hey, have you lost your mind, there's many people in here.." Tess muttered back.

"What? They don't know what I meant..No?"He asked up back as he turned his attention to the passing strangers as the women at the table laughed at his perplexed face, mostly with Tess and Cat joking around as Heather kept on laughing out.

"That guy probably knows.."

"Ha ha. Yup. He knows and he definitely knows.."Cat followed up between laughs as she tried to sober up, a little bit when the thought of exposure had crossed up her mind."You know I think we got enough exposure issues to tempt fate and anybody else over here as we speak.."

"Yeah. I can't tell you otherwise.."agreed back J.T. as Heather took her glass as she prepared for another toast, but destined for only two people that couldn't make it up at their own table and celebrating this evening.

"Speaking of which, how about a toast to Rebecca and Alistair and to most importanly, finishing up their fight.."She rose up her glass as others joined hers and to be clincked for the only and two people that couldn't make up today.

"True.."Vincent followed back with his beer as his friend's joined him up as well.

"Hear and hear."

"A fight that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for this one..."Had revealed the ex-soldier as he pointed his fiancee with his drink. Cat just gave him an stare as she waited for him to continue."Who was on the greater purpose buzz the whole time."

"Despite a few minor objects from pretty much everyone at this table.."She admitted back when not all of them had agreed to jump back into beasts missions as they wanted to stuck up into their normal lives, including her fiance who wanted nothing to do with it, at the very first start until Liam had walked into their way.

"Not me, but this one.."The professor defended himself and pointed his girlfriend sitting next to his side as she laughed back at his face.

"Hey, shut up.."

"Guilty and sorry.."Heather shyly smiled to the corner of the table as they stood silent after that little thing with a certain Liam was finally over from the subject now, until Tess blurted this one and interesting line out.

"All right, well looks to me like the only thing left to do is to get you two hitched, here.."She remarked back to the famous and trouble couple here as it was the last of their own problems here as they both shrugged about this point here.

"Yeah, right.."Vincent nodded back as Cat sighed in defeat. Yup, with Liam being out of the picture now, nothing held them against the wish to get themselves married now. Or did they still wanted to make it happen? But neither of them had more time to think it about it as J.T.'s voice was heard from afar.

"Hey, why not?"

"Why not, what?"Wondering where his best friend was going with this question, Vincent looked up at him weird as he had lost his mind once again and not only with that stupid healing serum that almost got him killed. Cat was also confused by the professor's question after hearing Tess's idea of them getting married.

"Why not get married?"J.T. repeated again to theirs stunned faces as Cat just nodded her head, despite being a little lost for a moment along with Vincent."Ohh, we're going to.."She didn't liked the way his smile turned out to be tricky and wide here as he clearified his words by saying.

"No. I mean now. Tonight!"Okay, that had startled everyone here as it was for Cat and Vincent whose both jaws had dropped into shock as they kept staring at each other; wondering if J.T. was slowly turning crazy here.

"Huh. No offense, buddy, but this is all so.."had tried to explain Vincent as Heather had interfered once again looking still shocked, as she managed to find her own words here.

"Too sudden? Hell yeah..Don't get crazy, you have to plan weddings, J.T."She defended back as he gave her an not so-impressed look right back to her. Didn't mattered if she was cute or was Cat's little sister, he still faced her like an adversary. An challenger, like he had done with Cat before.

"Oh, do you?"

"Damn, right.."

"The last one was planned, it didn't turned so well, remember that?"Ouch. That one had hurt, but it almost made her crack up into giggles as she thought it back the other wedding that had ended up into a mess.

"That was not my fault.."She pointed back as she defended herself again when J.T. gave her an frown by using his Darth Vader's deeping voice.."Don't blame it on the dead guy as we speak.."But Tess pushed things out as she added back looking serious and as she agreed with her boyfriend's idea about rushing a wedding. Theirs friends's wishing wedding here.

"Hang on, wait here. He has a point though, why wait? I mean, God knows what could happen and especially with the two of you here.."J.T. puffed out as VinCat here still stood stunned here.

"I-I guess.."Vincent struggled back with his words as Cat asked the most important question to them back: Who the hell was willing to wake up at the middle of the night and get the five of them into a church and get them married, before midnight was heard?"But who's gonna marry us?"

"She is the police captain here. We don't need an last minute preacher to get you guys hitched. Tess can do it better.."J.T. defended the smart, baddass and gorgeous brown haired woman who was sitting next to him here, as Cat almost scold him back with a look.

"Nope, that doesn't count.."But being modest as she was raised to be, Tess had declined the offer right away..Until Heather had another and better option to propose.

"You could get her ordained online, I know my best friend's dad had done it.."Wait, they could get themselves married with online as simple as it was now? How come that matter hadn't crossed up their minds? Was it even legal? Both of them wanted to get themselves married just like Vincent had told Cat before, that he wanted their marriage to remember as a magical and a cherishing moment just like his parents had shared as he used to watch them as a kid. However with Cat, it was a different thing with her parents, with Reynolds, Vanessa and Thomas and all the burden of secrets they kept, they still had expressed their love in a different matter. After all, Reynolds had let her mother go and to let her be with Thomas at the very end. Which meant that he had in fact loved her as he truly had before..

And yet, Cat wanted to have a great wedding. An romantic one that she would treasure and love for the rest of her life with Vincent by her side. Didn't mattered with the imortality thing, it didn't matttered to her anymore after all, she had almost lost him and for almost real as it seemed to be, which she wouldn't wanted to take this risk ever again. After all, every beast was unique in their own way of living here.

"What do you think?"Cat jumped back at her fiance's deewp and wondering voice as she turned to him when he followed back.

"I don't know, how about you, do you agree with this?.."Looking uncomfortable,Vincent looked back at Cat who didn't knew what else to say since everybody agreed with the idea of them getting married and right now. He added back."At this very last minute, I mean, on getting ourselves married and right now?"She sighed at this question, but after giving a lot of thought about this, she didn't hesitated on giving him an answer as she took his hand.

"It's not yet midnight, I know, but..think about this, Vincent, getting married and be surrounded with friends and with no weird and last minute preacher at the end of it..Just all of us here and the two of us confessing ours vows. An quiet and an emotional moment to share together.."

"On the rooftop, right?"He smiled as he did read her mind as the idea of an marriage being held on the rooftop was one of the best ideas he ever he had. She grinned back to him and even wider trying to hold on the excitement and the enjoyment dancing through her insides.

"Couldn't agree more with you. So, what are waiting for?"Yeah. What the hell were they waiting for? After what they have been through this past year and the year before that. All the obstacles and the barriers that they went through together. Why, on earth were they waiting for? For the next the blow to come up and to tear them apart once again? Tess was right here. God knows what can happen to the two of them and whatever threat they might have to face in the future. If they avoid this precious moment to ever happen, it might be the biggest regret for the two of them to not get themselves married. Both of them would be regretting this of not doing it.

And yet, they deserved it as any other desparate couple would want to. To get married. No matter whatever it was taking place. As along they were together. Vincent and Catherine shared the same point as they both agreed in silence as theirs happy faces were enough for their friends to say that in fact, they really wanted to do it and right now. And of course, before midnight!

Heather squealed happily as everybody approved and stood up from the table and rushed out from the bar, leaving J.T. as he dropped off a few bills before he ran back after them. They couldn't hold onto their joy as they laughed and left the building to prepare themselves for a big evening tonight.

Which was celebrating their friends's sealing and union and this by tonight. A moment they couldn't wait and wouldn't want to forget, in anytime soon.

...

**Thank you again, Beasties for the support! Only two chapters and the story would finally be complete! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Miney, mineene mo..That should do!

_And click!_

Sitting outside on Cat's rooftop and on a lounging chair with her laptop sitting onto her knees, Tess managed to print the papers out from the website that Heather had considered back at the bar. Marriage licences out from online after she had them ordained.

"All set,Tess?"J.T.'s voice had awoken her up as she closed back her laptop and put her computer aside on another chair next to hers. She clutchetered the papers onto her hold.

"Yup, all papers are out now. All we need is both the groom and the bride and for them to confess their vows out while I'll do the-Oh my God.."She spoke out so fast as she stood up from her seat and only to stare out at the lanterns out at the rooftop. Each lighting bulb were decorating the place from the entrance where lights were glowing. Well everything glowed here. A nice stand with lights and white roses where the newlyweds would share their vows and their first kiss as a married couple. And ate their wedding cake for the first time wedding cake that stood on a table at the left side where two figurines were stucked into the cream along with a bottle of champagne stood into bowl of cold icecubes and where five of flutes of champagne were waiting for them as well.

Tess stared out at the picture and only to be left stunned. Damn, J.T. and Heather really did a good job by making the rooftop look amazing and glowing, like in that disney flick movie, _Tangled, _where both of the two principals characters were sharing their first moment and their almost and first kiss as they were sitting on a boat with full of floating lanterns coming up to the sky. It was so beautiful and so magical to stare and to watch out the lanterns out to the night sky.

"Tess?"But the female captain was so happy by the picture and mostly of its own beauty, she slowly turned around to face her boyfriend who wore an nice black tuxedo. The one he managed to find and to clean up, in the very last minute.

"It just looks so amazing. It's just so beautiful here. All the work..J.T.-"

"Nah..Don't only thank me here, Heather did most of the job with the lightening lamps up. I've only just helped with hanging on the lanterns up by sticking them to the entrance with white roses all over and even ordered the wedding cake, at the very last minute when the store was just about to close! Can't you imagine that? I mean, that woman is even more worse than Cat can be and only after drink four larges coffees all together!She even said that white roses have an important meaning. Loyalty, faithfullness and love, and-"

"Sex?"Tess had added up as she raised up an eyebrow in confusion, but also hold on onto her laughter. J.T. frowned back at her smirk."That's red roses! But that's what VinCat represents.."That famous nickname was gonna be heard for a very longtime as Tess shook her head, still grinning over J.T.'s frowning face.

"Okay. How's the groom doing, anyways?"

"Panicking, but excited as ever..I almost had tranqued him down for being too excited, you know?"

"J.T.!"

"I'm just kidding!"He chuckled back as he kissed her pissed off cheeks and hugged her. "You got all prepared?"

"Yup, all papers are all set..The only thing left are the newlyweds.."She looked around the place here, awstrucked by the picture. "You and Heather had done a pretty good job here. It's well done..No, just amazigly perfect.."

"Yeah. It is beautiful to say. Vincent and Catherine really deserves the best wedding of theirs dreams here. Simple, magic and unique.."

"Also, very emotional and loving too.."Both of them stood together as they watched the magnificent place, including the enchanting altar where Vincant and Catherine would confess theirs vows and first kiss as their union would be sealed forever and ever. Which almost made J.T. ask Tess an very important question as he took a peak to her grinning features as her brown eyes glowed in amazement and how beautiful she looked under the lights with her dark and formal clothes.

"Hey, wanna get married, someday?"That question made Tess startle things up as she looked around to meet his face.

"Excuse-me?"

"I mean. Do you want to get married, someday? The two of us getting married, if you get the picture?"He repeated once again as he tried to not sutter with his words as Tess had stood up silent for answer and with her eyes that went on widen while J.T. was waiting for an reply coming out from her mouth as she did with a surprising and shaken breath.

"I-I-I do get the picture. I do, but.."

"But what?"He looked back at her wincing expression with patience as she admitted her insecurities. He really couldn't blame her after their break-up that had went on after he tried to save both her best pal and detective and along with his buddy as he took her for second best on his life. Which might gonna have to change one day or another if he really wanted to have a future with Tess. He'll have to choose between Vincent and her, and might have to Vincent aside as well, one day. Which it would be extremelly hard for J.T. to do or so.

"Don't you think, it's a little bit too soon? I mean, we just got back together..I'm not sure that I'm even ready, but I don't know about you either-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..Terribly, sorry, okay? It's just the way you were staring at the lights, at the glowing rooftop here..It just made me realize.."He looked back to her as Tess stared up at him waiting for him to follow on what he had to say."That maybe, you may wanna have a future with me for the next couple years.."He could tell that she was still startled about the proposal thing, until she finally had let it go from the pressure as she added back, feeling touched about his words.

"It's nice the way you're starting to think about us on having a possible future for the both of us, J.T..It really is nice, but let's take one day at a time and we'll see what the future holds on for us.."Tess kissed his cheek and pulled back as she smiled back at his blushing face. "A future for all us.."But she did know something else as well. If J.T. wanted to have a future with her, he's gonna have to prove it to her. That there would be many sacrifices to do in order to be together. Like, that she is worth to him, in one way or another. Yup, J.T.'s gonna have to practice and on letting a few things go, in order to be with her, even if it sounded selfish or not.

"I love you, you know that, right?"He gulped he really meant that as she smiled at him back while strocking up his cheek with her palm. Damn, that touching had almost drove him nuts for a moment as J.T. deeply sworn to himself that he would never and ever want to hurt her. Ever that guy wasn't perfect. He couldn't be even sure if he could keep up a promise and keep his own word intact for only one woman. He's gotta have to practice, soon or later, if he ever wants to keep his woman.

"I love you too, buddy.."Tess followed up as deeply inside of her mind she really wanted to yell for him. Thanking him on thinking about having a future with her. _Thank you for thinking of us and for thinking about wanting to have a future for the two of us.._

"Hey guys, we're here!"A familiar voice was heard from behind them as the two of them had turned around to see an very happy Heather and Vincent behind her back, who looked like he could try to catch up with his breath. He looked like he was about to have an heart attack.

"Oh boy. I think I'm gonna die here, I don't think I'll be able to move up from here.."Dressed up into an expensive black tuxedo and a tie, Vincent hurried away from a very jumpy Heather into her bridemaid's beige and glittering short dress,wouldn't couldn't control over her happiness. However, for Vincent, it was another thing. He may have been into a happy mood when J.T. left him to join up Tess at the rooftop, but at the moment now, he was too panicked as he was ready to jump off the roof. J.T. went behind him as he tried to comfort him with a joke. Which did not help with Vincent's panicking situation. He even wondered if he was about to beast out as well on his own wedding here as well.

"Calm down, buddy. It's not like Cat is gonna flee away, cause if she does, she'll be leaving you with a glass of slipper-"But Vincent had scold him hard enough and into anger as J.T. almost jumped away from his side along with Tess and Heather, from the rooftop.

"J.T., you're not helping here!"And boy, he was right here. J.T. had really thought that his own bestfriend would beast out and fast at the middle of the ceremony. He could see that Vincent had shut his eyes tight enough as he managed to not glow up here. He gulped as he patted back his back.

"Sorry! Just calm down here, okay? You'll do fine.."

"Do you need some juice? I can get one from the kitchen. I'm no doctor, but I'm sure it might calm your sugar down.."Heather had suggested him as she walked back to him and patted his back. As Vincent tried to breathe a bit better."No, I'm okay. I'm sorry I have panicked here."He put a hand to his chest as he tried to ease the panic away."Really, I'm okay, Heather.."He assured her back as she nodded trying to understand again.

"Totally fine, buddy.."J.T. had said back as he exchanged a worried look to Heather as she could be useful into something here. Like wondering if the bride was getting herself ready or else, she'll have to deal with a dead corpse sooner or later..Until an idea had crossed her mind as she suggested this.

"You know, what? I'm gonna check on Cat and to see if she's ready to come out, okay? I'll be right back!"

"Yeah, do that!"J.T. had replied back as he wached he running back inside the hall where her heels would be heard from afar. And then turned back to see that Tess had looked a little concerned towards Vincent as he tried to release the pressure from his tie as it prevented him from giving enough air than it should."You're sure, okay?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute..."He took a few more breaths as he opened up his eyes. His own eyes that remained just the same. Vincent nodded back as he waved with his hand. Telling them both that he was fine."I'm okay now. I'm sorry. It was a panic 's it.."

"Panic attack?"Tess wondered back as she watched them both with a concerned stare.

"I told you, that not only he was excited and happy, but he was also panicking..."J.T. repeated again back at his girlfriend and then back at the groom, concerned."Maybe I've should've had tranqued you, for a few minutes.."But the ex-soldier remained determinated, telling them it was just an stupid and panic attack.

"J.T., I've told you, I'm okay now..A little panicked-"

"Like what? Like a dead Liam Cullen would jump back at your own wedding or that a certain Jason Voorhees would come fall down from the sky-"She got cut off as she meet her boyfriend's and the groom's widened features as they both stared at her back, terrified like little boys who got themselves caught into peeing onto their own bed at the middle of the night, by their mothers.

"Tess!"J.T. was the first one to cut her off, almost as panicking as Vincent used to be for a few minutes.

"What? I'm just lightening things up here-"Tess was too stunned to say anything back as she tried to defend herself when her boyfriend almost went into hyperventilation for a moment.

"Yeah, but don't ever bring up a so-called serial killer with a hockey mask on! Big Guy and I had ours share of nightmares as we were kids. Couldn't even sleep after visualizing the whole series back at late night!"

"Not to mention that Liam was even worse too.."The ex-soldier followed back Cullen was a bigger scare than the bad guy from _The Friday's 13th _franchise seemed to appear. And the thought of him jumping back from the dead to haunt and scared him and Cat was still fresh and almost impossible to forget, but he did a promise to Catherine before. They've got to stop hiding into fear as they were ashamed of themselves. Cause whatever threat they might have to go through with, again if it ever comes, they'll need to stand strong and fight as long they were doing it together.

They would make it through, just like they always did from before. Until death to us part, as they often said..

"Vincent.."J.T. whispered back to his ear as they walked towards th altar as they both watched Tess that slowly walked away as she tried to read or more like practicing her way of speeching as she went through with the licience papers of marriage.

"I'm okay now, really.."He was just as alright now as he looked around to take a look at the decorations in awe."This place really looks amazing. You and Heather had really had done a good job again!"

"Don't thank me! It's Heather who had done most of the job here.." J.T. had added up as he gulped out being nervous as he tried to say something to make Vincent feel better."Just to make you feel better, I did something something stupid to Tess.."He managed to keep his eyes occpied as he watched Tess fussing over her speech here and took a peak towards Vincent who was still smiling over the decorations like a kid.

"What on earth, have you done again?"He chuckled up until J.T. blurted out this line which would probably make his bestfriend's jaw drop into shock.

"I asked her to marry me.."Thinking he misheard for a second, Vincent turned his attention to J.T. as he serioulsy stared up at him, Did the guy just asked Cat's bestfriend to get married? Was J.T even serious about this step?"You did, what?"

"I know.."J.T. winced back at his mistake of asking Tess to marry him, in a haste. Vincent couldn't held back his stunning expression as he pointed the female captain from his spot to hers.

"Dude, you and Tess had just gone back together and you already proposed?"The professor turned his head back to him as he waved his hands up at him, mentionning Vincent to keep his voice down as they weren't totally alone here that Tess could still heard them from her spot.

"I know, I know-"

"How did she take the news?"

"Okay, but declined. Said, it was too soon but that it was a nice way to me to think about having a future with her..I guess she wants to take things a little slowly than I thought.."What else new was into that? Sighing back, Vincent tried to explain as he totally understood his friend from rushing things up with an ex who had become a girlfriend once again and all over again. After all, the same thing had happened with him and Cat and he was glad know that Cat had fully taken him back after he proved her that he had changed as he wanted to change into a better himself from his past mistakes on his only for her, but for himself as well.

"You don't want to freak her out, I get it..After almost eleven years hiding in a warehouse with a guy like me, I can tell that you need some practice. It didn't worked with Sara, so you think, you can-"

"It was just a flirt with Sara and I wasn't ready to have a future with her back then, with everything was still a mess with Gabe and everything else that came later on. My first flirt in ten years, you know? But with Tess, I think it might be more, if I don't ever want to screw it up again.."He felt bad for the other girl back then when things had been way more impossible for him to have an relationship as Vincent told him before, that he was the reason of why he couldn't have an relationship as they were both hiding from Murfield before Catherine stepped in. And yet, he wanted to explore an possible and relationship with Tess. And hopefully, an future with her, someday.

"Just like my thing with Tori was nothing more than of a _beast _flirt.."Vincent chuckled back as he looked back at his best buddy and then asked."Do you have the rings?"

"What?"J.T.'s expression looked confused for a moment as the ex-soldier went on as he chose his words but with more precision. Hoping not to panic here like it almost happen a few minutes ago.

"The rings, J.T..."However, the biochimist shrugged his shoulders as he had no clue of whatever he was talking about. J.T. put his hands into his pants's pocket as he stepped a few feet away from Vincent whose eyes widened into shock and didn't caught up the joke here as he couldn't detect J.T.'s smirk as he gave himself up into panic mood here.

"Don't know whatever you're talking about.."

"J.T.!"But his bestfriend was grinning to his concerned and worried face as Vincent watched him move his hands all over himself.

"Calm down, fella!"J.T. started to search for the rings through his pockets and back pockets with a confused stare, until he went through inside of his coat, through his white shirt pockets. He cracked up into a relieved laughter, as he took out a black and small box out. He could tell that Vincent relaxed when he saw that famous box out."Think I've lost it, buddy?"

"You're the best man!"Vincent couldn't hold up his joy as he hugged his bestfriend and best only person left now was the bride to come in so that they would finally get married as Heather's voice was heard behind them.

"We're here!"Vincent pulled apart of J.T. and looked towards from where the voice had come from as Heather walked out from the entrance as she raised her arms up at the air looking all excited but it wasn't directly at her that he was staring at, but behind her, it was a picture that his own eyes couldn't possibly get away from. May never as he stood completly stunned for a moment or more like forever. He looked so stunned as his own heart wanted to burst out of his ribcage as he stared back at the most beautiful creature he ever had seen.

Catherine.

His Catherine was a beautiful sight to see. She walked out from the hall, with the most beautiful, glowing and wedding dress he had seen. Glittering with diamonds on her shoulders and covering up the rest of the bodice form as she almost looked like a warrior getting married here to a knight who was her lover. Her hair was brought up into a bun with a flower hairclip from behind as her earings were diggling over as she held her flowers bouquet tight and grinning over everyone and especially at Vincent, whose stunned stare followed her into every move. She was gonna be his wife, forever and eternity. Oh God. Vincent looked so speecheless that he almost believed that his own breath was stolen away from his lungs as he completely was at loss words. Catherine was the definition of beauty and love. True Love. A love he would never and never take it for granted.

He would love her with everything he would cherish with her, until its very last dying breath. He would made sure to never disappoint and to never hurt her, ever again. Vincent blinked back up the tears from falling as he was grinning back at his fiancee as she went up to stare up at him. He could even feel that his own heart had stopped its beating just as he looked down onto her.

"You look amazing!"Tess's voice sounded so afar as J.T. jokedly rooted her for a moment and with Heather at her sister's side trying to hold on on her squealing like a little and tiny fangirl who had her dreams coming out true when the couple that she so worshiped to be united was finally coming true here. But it didn't mattered to Vincent as he stood with his hands up onto his front as he completely had eyes and only for Catherine here. He was smiling like an complete idiot here.

"You okay?"Still smiling at him, she asked him if he was okay as he quickly nodded back with the unmoving grin onto his face.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm not drunk here.."He mumbled out as she happily giggled back to his clumsy words. His eyes were gleamed with gratefulness under the lights."You look beautiful.."He watched her as she beamed onto his words as Tess started with her speech as she went on to stand next to the couple.

"Okay, guys. We're gathered here to witness the coming together between two people whose hearts and spirits are asbolutely entwined as one.."Time to come up with the vows as the groom shook his head when he and his fiancee looked back at the announcer.

"I don't think I need some refreshement, cause there is no need for me to read it as it is already graved up into my heart here.."Vincent was taken back by the emotions of the evening here as he went on confessing his vows and couldn't helped himself as his words almost broke with emotion coming from his heart as he looked back at Cat when she looked back up at him.."I love you with everything that you are and everything that you make when I'm with you.."Catherine felt threateneing tears that almost wanted to fall as she was deeply touched by his words."You're my partner in life and my one true love.."Damn, Cat didn't really wanted to cry out here, but the emotions of her heart were too strong to hold on. Oh. What the hell! Cat, it's your wedding. You can give yourself a good cry, like Vincent would ever get pissed at this stuff! And a lot of people cry at weddings too.

"You are my partner in life and you're my one true love.."She got caught up by a shaken sob as the silent tears were starting to fall, not by sadness but from joy and love.."And I would cherish this marriage always and I would love you more and more everyday.."She blinked back them up as Vincent went on with a finger to wipe them away from her face as Cat chuckled nervously but very happy. It was a lovely gesture coming from a tall, strong, broad shouldered and big man like Vincent whose smile was reaching up to his warming hazel eyes who were glowing at her words.

"Do you, Vincent Keller, take Catherine Chandler to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor, cherish and protect?"Tess went on with the popular and famous words that all awaiting couple wanted to hear and to respond with love.

"I do."His voice sounded close enough to break into shaking tears as he sworned to his word as he would gladly love and take this woman standing before him for the rest of his life.

"Do you, Catherine Chandler, take Vincent Keller to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor, cherish and protect?"Tess followed back as she tearfully looked up at Cat who tried to hold on and to not to cry here.

"I do."As long as she would live, Catherine would love Vincent and fight for him for the rest of her life and from all the dangers that he would have to face..No, that they would have to face and together from now on.

"J.T. wake up.."Heather whispered back to an very smiling and proud best man who was completely moved by the vows that he almost had forgot about his other job to do here. To give the rings to the couple here.

"Huh? Oh yeah! The rings..Sorry"He got out of his reverie as he brought out the box from his pocket, almost made Cat's younger sister chuckle at his movements.

"Yeah. Rings!"Even the groom had almost forgot about this important detail as the best man had opened up the box and suggested the bride to take the first ring before he went on with the groom.

"Ladies first.."Cat sniffed back as she took the first ring and as Vincent followed right after as he sighed and being nervous for a moment. He turned back to his fiancee who passed her bouquet to Heather who stood right behind her."Okay.."Vincent followed back with his breath shivering with the cold air of the season as he took Cat's palm with one hand while the other held on the golden ring as his hand was shaking.

"For better, for worse. For richer, for poorer. Sickness and death do us part.."He slid the ring onto her left annular and exposed finger and looked back up to her. Her eyes blinked back as Cat tried to be strong here of not falling over as she bravely took his hand and did the same with the ring as she slid it onto his finger.

"I promise to be your constant friend. Your faithful partner and your love, from this day foreword."She held his hands with her own as she held onto them tight. She sworn back her words with a brave smile onto her face. Despite the fear of him living afterwards her, still had scared her. Sickness and health, till death to us part, were the words she was afraid to hear, but she was willing to stand by his side for as long she would be living and loving him for the rest of her existance, ever since she had meet him from that first night where her mother was murdered and from where he had saved her from the Murfield men who were about to finish her off. And after nine years, when a case had brought them back together.

And fell in love with one another.

The two of them exchanged a chuckling smile as they were on their own world and grinning as a teenager couple who was so in love as Tess concluded the wedding as tears were almost threatening to fall over her mascara.

"Okay, by the power just now and wested in me..I now pronnounce you husband and wife.."Here they were now as a united couple as Vincent and Catherine grinned back after they heard the words. Husband and wife. Powerful words to an married couple would be identified for the rest of theirs lives. However, something else was missing here, but what?

"Kiss her, you dummy. You're married!"Tess's voice scold Vincent in a hurry as he shook his head, still smiling like a idiot as his new wife laughed back at his happy face.

"Okay!"Catherine jumped up and down in excitement as Vincent leaned down onto her height as his lips brushed onto her awaiting ones as they both closed up her eyes and let themselves fall into their kiss. To give her the kiss of her awaiting dreams and the one she had waited for so long. A sweet kiss that slowly was turning into passion as she really wanted that kiss to be turning into more and more wilder as she felt Vincent's palms holding her chin when her arms were surrounding his back as she pushed him closer to herself as everyone cheered for them and happily to see their friends finally married for the rest of theirs lives.

...

Meanwhile as Cat, Vincent and all of theirs friends were celebrating their sealed union on the rooftop of the married couple, Diana Bennett turned off the engine of her car and grabbed her keys out as she opened up her door as she slid herself out into the darkness and slammed it back. And walked out with her high heels onto the street with her hands into her dark coat.

Curiosity had almost gotten her killed, once as a formal profiler before, but that instinct hadn't gotten away from her, at all.

And yet, she wanted to make sure. That it was still there, as it once was before. If the underground still looked like the very same place she went many years ago, she had to take a look but just to make sure. With a flashlight, of course. Many years had passed and so did she. A lot has changed around the city. She aged, but her heart was still fierce as it once was. Diana stopped her tracks back as she stared at the lost hallway where yellow ribbons from NYPD Police departement were blocking the way in with a sign that said 'DO NOT PASS!'. Where a door that was left and pulled off that made its way into a lost sewer.

A lost sewer? The once red haired woman had wondered as her trained eyes looked into the dark. Is this the place, where he kept himself hidden after Jacob was sent to be away for his own safety?

Where an millionaire like Liam Cullen coming from the Elliensworth family had used to hide as the rumours had said and only before he was savagely killed by an animal? An animal that had ripped his heart out from his body. Mostly from an beast as she could tell. As many people could tell out onto the streets. Diana even heard that the Liam's case would be passed over onto the departemant of the Homeland Security and all over his other murders as well. Which made her feel uneasy at this thought when it crossed her mind, for a second. _Liam Cullen finished Vincent off, back then?_

Did her own Vincent had hid into that sewer, before he disappeared from the earth? Did Liam Cullen finished him off, before he could say anything else? Was Liam Cullen, the threat? No, there was more into it. Which she had already known from her research. The urge to pass through the yellow ribbons and to examine the crime scene was tempting her from the inside as the profiler instinct still remained inside of her.

As they often say. Old habits die hard as she groaned in annoyance.

With a one last look as she turned her head to look if someone was watching her or not, Diana had ripped off the ribbons away from her sight as she rassembled her courage by walking into the lost hallway until she could herself to look down onto the lost sewer, where Liam Cullen was found dead.

Or where her own beast friend may had never had the chance to come out from the underground.

...

"Seriously, Tess did, what?"Vincent's voice was heard at the bathroom and inside of the shower where splashing water was heard from afar. His new wife grinned back as she called back.

"Dressing up like Donna Summer and sang, or drunkely sang '_Love to love you, baby..'_ Which was so funny to see and forbid me to share it with anyone else than with was after the academy's graduation, Tess and I wanted to get ourselves funky and drunk with a couple shots of tequila over a bar and behaving like girls way back into the seventies style.."Catherine laughed back as she settled her half touched flute of champagne onto the kitchen counter where Vincent's glass and all the others were left and empty left onto it. "So, we went to a bar and did some karaoke.."She added up as she took off the hairclip from the back off her head as her wavy hair fell down onto her shoulders.

"And how were you dressed into?"Blushing hard onto his tricky question, she ran her fingers through her hair as she chuckled back at that embarrassing moment, almost back into several years ago.

"I was dressed as Yvonne Elliman and sang along with a sensual and innocent version of '_Love Me..Just a little bit longer..'_I mean, she was the only asian woman who had succeeded into the bussiness before she could retire."She could hear her husband's laugh through the water as he completely imagined the scene."However, Tess was really the one who was shaking it with that white dress and with that black, wavy and long wig back then.."Vincent just laughed back for an answer.

"Yeah. I could see you singing like Elliman, but Tess aka Donna Summer, you need to make me go way more drunker than that to make me believe that.."With a challenging smile to her face, Catherine took off her shoes and walked towards the bathroom's closed door and blurted out as she took off her earings."If you don't believe me, then I can go and get my cassettes. It's somewhere into my closet..I had it recorded and filmed.."She heard the water being turned off.

"Seriously?"Oh. He really seemed interested just to hear about it now!

"Yup. J.T.'s gonna have a good laugh.."And especially when after Tess had taken a few pictures of him as a hockey player, Cat may have something or two under her sleeve like showing an old tape from her academy years and with a video that proved that the big tough Tess had also a big and funny time as she drunkely sang Donna Summer's hit song _'Love to love you, baby..'_With all the moanings and the orgasms with darring and dancing moves she dared to do as she had clutchered over the microphone and under many people's watching perfomance was way better than hers, anyways. J.T. would sure be having a blast, once he'll get his hands onto that videotape.

Yup. J.T. is gonna have some fun and payback time, when he'll finally sober up, by tomorrow smiled back at his reaction and all of theirs reaction after they were finally made to the 'Husband and Wife' section and went on with throwing out the bouquet to the next girl behind her as Tess tried to catch it, but failed at first until she could get her hands into it. Cat still remembered the way her ex-partner had danced her little victory looking a like total fangirl. And the way that Vincent had pooped out the champagne wide open, it sure was something. All of them had a blast as they drank and ate the cake after the new wedded couple had cut and taken their first piece as they both share it together. Until Cat decided to be a little mischievous here as she looked back at Vincent whom had looked little uncomfortable when he meet her playful eyes.

"Catherine..Don't you dare-"But his face had been blinded up by the cake's vanillia and chocolate's cream as she thrown the rest of her cake slice all over his face as everyone had stopped their movement and waited for Vincent to act or to say something as he stood up into shock, but had the courage to lick the cream off with his tongue which he found the vanilla and chocolate cream just as good into his taste.

"Damn, Catherine. I now have chocolate cream all over my beard now and it's gonna get stuck.."He rubbed the cream off of his eyes as he wipped back the cream onto his pants. While her smirk had still remained onto her face as she watched him trying to get rid of the cream from his fingers.

"So what? A little chocolate cream wouldn't hurt you. You little naughty beast!"He looked back at her with a challenged expression back onto his face as he had an idea into the back of his Cat couldn't take him seriously with all the cream on his face as he pointed her back.

"You call me, naughty beast? Just wait for it!"However, Cat didn't paid much attention to his threat as she was too busy on laughing as she put her hands onto her hips as she blurted out back to her new husband.

"You wouldn't dare-"But she didn't expected to receive an cake slice back up at her face as she stood up stunned at his action as her sister's voice was heard from behind her. "Cat, are you okay?"But, the elder sister had wipped the chocolate cream off her eyes. Widen eyes as they kept staring back at her husband who folded his arms back against his tuxedo as his broaded chest tightened, he when smirked back.

"Still think a little chocolate cream wouldn't hurt? Mrs Keller?"That was it! This was war!

"Food Fight!"had lashed out the bride back as she and Vincent had started to pieces of cakes onto each other's faces as Tess, J.T. and Heather had dropped all possible manners and followed with the food fight for the rest of the night. And of course they had emptied up the whole bottle of champagne as they got themselves pretty drunk at the end of the food fight.

Still holding onto her balance and onto her messy high heels, an very drunk Heather had agreed to follow an very drunk and messy Tess along with an very laughing J.T. who the three of them had decided to head back to J.T.'s place, The Gentlemen's Guild, so that the new couple would be able to share their wedding night together. A romantic and simple private evening all to themselves. And besides, they both needed a moment to themselves. Tess would need to comeback to the precinct back at the very next morning. J.T. would have to re-catch up with his classes and Heather would have to go and find herself a new job, after that so-called job that Julianna Keaton offered had turned out to be a absolute trap. After they all left, Vincent waltzed back to the bathroom as he started to undress-up from his jacket and shirt as Cat had turned up the water from the sink as she washed up the chocolate cream off her face. And sobered up fast from the drinks...

However, it was a great wedding. A moment to remember yet, they finally had made it happen and that's all thanks to Heather's idea and onto helping her on finding the right and beautiful dress at the very last minute, before all the wedding stores could close and also had helped J.T. to decorate the rooftop and the entrance as they managed to rassemble every lanterns together to make the whole place look so magical. Cat headed back to the bedroom as she could detect the petals of red roses through the dark and a long trail of petal of roses that laid onto her bed where lightening candles were working onto both nightstands. One left and the other at right, which left the bed into the center.

Their bed. _Vincent._

Catherine smiled back as she stared down onto the trail of petals of . This is right. She had made the right choice by marrying Vincent. _Yes, I've made the right choice..This is right. I love Vincent and forever and ever now.._

Until death do us part..

Coming into thought, Catherine sobered back as there was only one matter that bothered her into the back of her mind. What about the other beast that Liam had mentionned back inside of that basement? Was any of it, true? What if he had lied? What if he had took off that beast's hidden home by saying that he lived under ever since Rebecca left him? Neither her or Vincent felt any other presence inside of that basement. Other than the two of them and Liam that laid down onto the floor and dead, there wasn't anybody else present inside of that place. Nobody else was left inside of Liam's lair. Nobody. And yet, it somehow bothered it her.

Did another beast had lived inside of Liam's lair, right before he killed him? Could it be possible?_How many sacrifices, would you be willing to do for love? And for Vincent?_

"You're thinking too much, you know that?"His voice surprised her and near from her ear. Oh God. She was so absorbed by her thoughts, that she didn't heard him heading his way inside of the room, like a silent tiger. Catherine shivered as she felt feel his breath, leaning down from her ear to the nape of her neck as she felt his large hands onto her hips. Wet and savouring as well. He must be standing behind her and naked. And wanting desire like a wild man here. Like a wild beast. She smirked back as she let herself feel desired by the man of her life, standing behind her and naked. Savouring her, like desert.

"You're drenched, you know?"And awfully drenched and quite aroused as she could guess befrom behind her back.

"Couldn't helped myself. Today was an exhausting day and I just wanted to see you.."He inhaled her scent through her sensitive skin as he remained behind her back."Just as this dress drives me nuts, here.."

"And you're drunk.."Cat reminded him back after the two of them had their couple of champagne refils through the wedding party. Vincent just chuckled as he got busted by the big bad female wolf.

"And so are you here, but I'm a happy drunk, just to let you know.."She felt his lips brushing onto the nape of neck as his hands grabbed her butt whose form was under her wedding gown which made her chuckle, almost in a nervous but warning closed up her eyes as she let herself being savouring like an prey by her handsome husband."Careful, I have to bring this dress back in tomorrow evening.."His fingers had left up her thighs as they went up to her back, almost as they were tickling her up.

"So, Cinderella wouldn't have to leave by midnight?"She cracked a smile as his traveling fingers figured out where was the zipper of her dress as he pushed her hair curls out of the way.

"Midnight had passed already, but I didn't bought it, but rent it, for one and only one night.."She warned him as she heard the zipper slowing its way back down until she felt the fabric of her wedding gown letting go and fell onto the floor.

"So, I have to play careful here.."

"You're talking about me or the dress?"

"Maybe both.."Vincent whispered back as she whirled around to face him. Unshaved,he was sure drenched like a duck and yet, he still looked attractive to her sight. He was bare chested and heavily as she could examine his exposed nipples being all dripping wet as her eyes lifted up to his wide broaden shoulders, his abdomen all build up tight with its six packs muscle. His hair was combed back despite being dripping wet as he stood up onto his height and tall, like a soldier and exposed except having a towel that covered his strong and taned thighs. His warm hazel eyes were staring at her with desire as it was the only thing here that was stealing his breath away. His mouth half oppened up, gazing her had him all for herself here.."Maybe both.."Vincent repeated back to her smirk.

"I'm not that fragile to break.."

"I didn't say, you were fragile to break cause I know you aren't.."He looked down onto her as he stared down to her beige and strapless bra and her panties."You're very delicious to look at. That,it almost drives me nuts here.."

"Just like you are. As you are standing before me, wearing nothing but a towel here.."She eyed down the towel which stood into her way.

"Why don't you just take it off, so?" He dared her with a playful smirk.

"You don't need to ask.."Cat let her fingers doing their magic as they traveled onto the knot that kept the towel tight as they managed to untie the knot until floated its way down to the floor. Feeling exposed before his playful wife, Vincent raised an eyebrow towards her as he caught into trouble here."You like playing tough, don't you?"

"I'm known for being tough.."Cat responsed back with a demanding stare right up to him. "Aren't you?"He groaned back under his breath for answer as he leaned his head down as his lips brushed up onto hers. Snapping his eyes shut as she felt onto his charm. Cat snapped her own green orbs as she responsed back as she almost put her hands onto his chest, trying to back away from him, but couldn't as he held her, like a prisoner. She felt his tongue twisting around hers quite almost as it almost blocked her breath away. She let her arms circurling around of his strong neck, as she clingged onto his hold when his fingers tried to unleash the bra's strap away as it fell down onto the floor, onto their feet, like a feather.

Feeling his strong thumbs pressing her buttocks and had taken her panties off with his fingers, Cat moaned between his kisses as she held through his drenched haircut with her fingers, feeling her naked breasts pressing up to his hard muscular chest and especially when her nipples went sensitive as they went across his wet skin. Damn, she even felt his cock demanding to come through her. As they pulled apart for a moment to catch up with their breaths, they stared up at each other's half oppened eyes until Vincent managed to blurt this one line out, as he stroked her cheek."I got scared, today.."She was taken back by his answer, staring up at his hazel orbs.

"Why?"

"The thought of you not showing up, had froze me up into the most deepest fear that I ever felt in years.."He cleared up his throat, uneasy."Thought that with Liam dying was all dream and to not see you coming up, I-"

"But it didn't turned .."She carressed his neck as she looked up onto his concerned eyes."I'm right here with you and forever..As long you would take me with you.."The fear of ever losing her to the hands of an devil, terrorized him as much as it did for her and especially when he made his own heartbeat stop and right after he got shot and to lead Liam into a trap, in order to stop just shivered back through his breath as he recalled these possible thoughts. That he hoped won't ever happen, if so.

"I'll go wherever you go..As long I am still breathing.."He kissed her back and pulled away but not as far as his forehead touched hers. His eyes didn't blinked back when he looked up at her when he added this reply back."And about the immortality thing, you can drop it. Don't fuss over it.."Stunned by this sudden answer,her eyes widened back as she looked up at him, into worry.

"Vincent.."She grabbed his bicep back as he followed up with a determinated look. Vincent put his arm around her waist as he kept her close to him."Stop. It won't help any of us. I don't believe that I'm gonna stay invincible with the same frame forever and it's been proven. Take all the other beasts we've had faced together, Gabe, Curt and Tori. All of them had aged like any other and normal human being..For Liam, it was already too late for him to step back.."Because the guy had crossed the primal line a very longtime ago and unlike Vincent, Liam hadn't felt any remorses or regrets, at all. And especially when he had killed Rebecca and Alistair.

"How can you be so sure?"And yet, Cat didn't felt so certain. She was afraid to grow old as an old lady and with him living out of was so clear when he confessed his vows back at the altar. Maybe he figured out her uncomfort through the words he pronounced back sickness and health, till death do us part. She had known that Vincent can't make a promise that he cannot hold on, onto he did looked, like he was certain of his own word and wouldn't give up into it. No matter how stuborn he can become or not.

"I know, because when I'm with you. I'm different. I feel more human than of a monster. All these emotions with you which makes me love. Your love, Catherine. I'm gonna be alright as long I'm with you. I'm sure that I'm gonna grow old with you.."But Cat shook her head back, still disbelieving into his word as she couldn't just get it.

"But what if, it's the other way?"But he shook his head with a warming smile as his brown orbs glowed with love."There is no other way into that. You're my cure, Catherine and I'm sure of it, ever since I first felt in love with you."There was no way to predect the future as it still remained total uncertain and uncertain if he was gonna grow old with her or not. Cause, if it was about to happen, Vincent wouldn't want to live another day with her or without his friends and being alone on the run, wasn't an option at all. However, Vincent was willing to make it happen as long she would remain by his side, loving her no matter what. Which brought tears to her eyes as he added back."I love you.."His voice broke with emotion after his decision was made as he wanted to be with her for as long they both shall live.

"I love you too.."Lowering down her eyelids, Cat tipped up onto her toes as she brushed his lips once again. Savouring his taste, his playful tongue twisting around hers as he responsed back to her savouring kisses as he moaned through her. Her mouth was gonna make him wild if he didn't take matters onto his own control. There she was and with him. His wife and all for him. Would he be able to wait another ten years into hiding again so that he would want to make love to her, again?

Heck, no! He waited long enough as he lifted her up by passing an strong arm under her knees while the other held her back as Cat held her arms around his neck as slowly and graciously laid her onto the bed. He took a look at the way his new wife and partner looked and it was enough for him to realized that she had taken his breath away from the first time he had meet her and made love to her. She looked so marvelous and beautiful and she was all for him. Lying onto their bed and exposely naked and well aroused as her emerald orbs were staring up at him as well her hanging up breasts were and her locks of hair onto the pillow, making her look like an angel. Exposed onto her Eve's form, Cat waited for him to come onto her.

"Vincent.."

"Gosh. You're so beautiful, Catherine..I'm so love with you."Taken by his emotions, Vincent finally made a move as he lowered his body down onto hers and slowly, as if he really didn't want to hurt her and by wanting to take his time with her. However, it didn't last as his cock crossed through her private parts, he almost had lost control as he tried to control his excitement and his breath.

"Vincent.."Cat stroked his cheek as he surrounded her with his strong arms and closed his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears as his breath was shaking and deeply through his rising chest crossing through her breasts. She could feel his heart wanting to explode. She looked up to him, concerned."Vincent?"She repeated once again as if he was about to beast out, like it almost had happened through their first time, but it wasn't the problem here. Cause, Vincent was over taken by his emotions and was overwhelmed.

"I'm so in love with you..I love you, Catherine.."He opened up his eyes as they were glowing up with love and with tears."Thank you, for saving me and loving me.."Ever since she came into his life, she made his life worthwhile and way better for him to survive the next day with her love, which he would cherish for the rest of his life, as long she would stay by his side."I love you, so much.."

"I love you, too.."She sworn up to him as he leaned his head down and kissed her lips when she grabbed his hair and by rouding up his buttocks with her legs as she could feel the pressure from his crotch that wanted to go through her. Inside of her. Damn, she wanted him inside of her and right kept kissing holding onto each other until she felt his kisses slowing down to her neck. Cat closed up her eyes."I want you inside of me.."She muttered back to his ear as he answered back with a hungered moan as his fingers held her waist tight and as his kisses followed down as his tricky tongue licked her left breast and over her sensitive nipple which made her raise her head from back and from the pillow as it made her release a moan from her mouth. Cat grabbed his back feeling the overgrowing energy as she demanded him to not give up. Damn, his tongue was making go wild and wilder as he mouthed over her nipple. His magic mouth made it over again to her right breast as he sucked it as well onto her nipple by calling his name. In pure ecstasy as she felt her insides wanting more. She felt him move away as he was slowly lowering down onto her navel where his tongue was savouring and devouring to her fragile skin as he still held her and stopped for a minute..Cat opened up her eyes and lifted up her head to see him as he remained unmoved as his head laid there down onto her navel. His breathing and the sound of his rising chest were the sound she heard.

"Vincent.."

"You are a bad little girl, you know that?"He moaned back in hunger. His breath tickling her up from her navel. Then, Vincent lifted up his head to look up at her with his amber eyes glowing up with ravenousness."Look, what you're about to make do here.."His beast side was rising up, but with the situation he was brought into with her. However, she wasn't afraid here as she smirked back like she was an actual bad girl wanting sex and desire from her man.

"Then, punish me.."Cat closed back her eyes as she had dared him back which he took with a groan for an answer and looked back down to devour her navel until his knees were onto the bed and brought up and pushed her legs away as he insered a finger and right into her clitoris. Cat shivered a shaky moaning out as she felt his cold fingers inside of herself. She gasped out into surprise when she felt him smirkng when he added."I can see you're already wet, here.."And he went down. Deep down to where she felt his mouth insering and sucked out through the amazing joy out of her. Her back arched up from the bed as her fingers grabbed his back feeling his mouth devouring her as he held her waist and breathed as he kept sucking. Devouring her, over and over again as she yelled his name out.

"Oh God. Oh God. Vincent! Vincent!"She moaned heavily begging him as he kept savoring her like a mad man and up till she could lash out an couldn't remembered the last time she had yelled her lungs out like this and gripping onto someone's shoulders tight enough. A man that made her experience an moment of glory. Still clutchering to her thighs, he inhaled her out of his lungs as he needed air after this enjoying experience and pushed his legs out to the front as he collapsed down onto her body, his head lying between her breasts. Onto her racing heartbeat as they both breathed heavily and sorely.

"God, Catherine.."Vincent could feel her fingers crossing through his hair as his body shock into many and uncontroling shudders as he trembled through her sweating managed to lift up his head as he stared down to her face where all her hair was drenched up to her skin and onto the pillow, as she laid there looking like an magnificent angel. She could feel him shaking as she carressed his jaw."More?"

"Only, if you can handle it.."He breathed out as he chuckled out in a challenging way. He popped himself down to his elbows as he trapped her between as he leaned over to her face, brushing her into an helpless kiss before he got pushed off her as his back laid down onto the bed, in surprise and as she went atop of him and pressed her palms onto his chest. Which left him a little dumbfounded here.

"How about that?"Vincent looked up to the most beautiful creature staring down on him as a teasy and sexy grin curved up to her face when he remained a little surprised here, by the turning events here.

"I was about to do that. Just now.."She chuckled lightently as he pointed himself down before he raised a shaken finger up to almost like a complete idiot for a moment which Cat found out cute from his startled experession into the dark."You think, you know of what you're doing, here?"

"You don't believe that I can have a little fun of my very own way, here?"He shook his head which laid onto the pillow as she tried to find a better sitting position as her thighs and knees were onto the mattress as she sat onto him and feeling his cock wanting to burst inside of her drenched and exploding clitoris, as he tried to explain trying to look a little serious as she could get to his expression.

"It's not that. It's just that you're in a middle of something important here-"And exciting moment as Cat had finally caught it by the way as he pointed things up for the two of them. Even if they are married and might be legally by tomorrow, they still needed to be careful and that meant by protection or unless, they had the guts to make a cute and baby beast and bring out to the screwed up world they both lived into it. However, maybe someday when the world would finally accepted them and maybe if science would able to make and creature cure to stop any threat and beasts from coming into their way. Maybe, they'll be able to make their own family, without any danger, one day only. Cat sighed back as she shook her head.

"I'm still with the pill. I've taken it, a few hours before the wedding and before, I've washed my face.."Arching her back down, she leaned over him, as her breasts were against his chest and pecked up his lips with a quicky kiss and pulled back as her hands held his neck and touched her forehead onto his closed up her eyes as she inhaled and exhaled his scent through her lungs."Think, I can't handle it?"And with that question, he felt her hand traveling back down to his private area and shivered into a sudden and groan when he felt her fingers grabbing his manhood."I'm sure, you can.."He moaned back and deeply through his living lungs as he looked up to her half opened green orbs, back."Show me, what you can do, Mrs Keller.."He smirked back to her face. Cat grinned up like a very feline cat as her eyes sparkled at his permission and to his possession as she kissed him back. A hard kiss as she felt him grabbing her head with his hands when he felt her legs losing their strength as they pushed and rubbed onto the mattress, by rocking herself through him. He closed up his eyes tight as the pain came up into a shock.

Oh God. He felt her rubbing herself through him as she kept kissing him and pushing herself through him. Inside of him. Vincent moaned heavily through her kisses as his tongue was twistering around hers, between their sharing breathings of air. Oh. God. She made him want to lose control. Wilder than ever to the climax. He slid his hands down to her thighs as she pulled away from him by raising up straight up onto him, clutchering onto his shoulders and rubbed even harder, ever as he begged her, to drove him wilder. Shutting her eyes close, she rose her head up as she gasped out like a tigress and roared like one.

"Oh God. Harder, Catherine! Harder! Come On!"

"Oh God! Oh God! Vincent..ARGH! ARGH! Yes! Yes!"She lashed out an orgasm as she yelled and rubbed herself through him again and again and way harder until her voice gave out from screaming. Vincent held her tight to not fall over as he groaned and moaned as he pushed his head back to the pillow snapping his eyes shut and tight, by breathing and sweating as he felt his wife giving the pleasure that any lucky husband would gladly ask and desire for to have. The two of them surrounded by lightening candles and petal of roses lying down to the bed.

But as they would share this unforgettable evening, together. Their wedding night. Their wedding night and all for themselves after the horrors they have been through. But with also the great moments they went through and share together. Ever since the night they had meet, each other and then nine years later, back at the warehouse, where he was back into the shadows and hiding from himself as she just stood up there with the light coming along her, from that day and with the key as she would release him from the darkness's prison's bars.

And came their first kiss, on that rooftop. A bitersweet moment as they exchanged their first kiss and their confessions, of loving one another and against from the world. Them, against the world, as they often joked to each other._I love you.._Oh God. Cat really loved this man and would go to whenever he would go..And forever.

Feeling as she ran out of energy and out of strength, she collapsed down onto his trembling and sweating body, feeling his chest rising up and speeded up by trying to catch his breath including her own as she laid her head down onto his racing heart.

"Godamnit, Catherine..I love you so much.."He choked the words out as he brushed a kiss onto the top of her head and sweaty hair, running his hand through her brown locks and the back of her head."Oh. God.."He moaned back in pain while a sob came out of her throat and managed to push herself down, freeing herself from him and laid being all curled up right next to his right side, as she laid her head to the pillow. When he brought his arm around her, staring back and as he managed to open up his hazel orbs at her sparkling eyes, concerned to the fact she was crying."Vincent.."She managed to clear out as the tears fell onto her cheeks which left him to wonder if he had hurt her in certain way that she wasn't ready to do anything that she wasn't prepared or so.

"Why, are you crying?"Too tired to move his move his body, Vincent managed to turn his head towards hers, watching her just shook her head as she put a hand to his chest where his heartbeat was finally racing but into a more relaxing sound and choked out a nervous laugh right back to him.

"It's nothing..It's just the tears of joy.."She blinked up her eyelids as he brought up his hand to stroke her cheek and wipped her falling tears just smiled back as her eyes were glowing and only for him here."I love you..Vincent."And it was a promise as she carressed his cheek, feeling his on growing beard through her touch. She felt him relax and exhausted, but relieved as he gathered her more close onto him, feeling her naked body up close to his, warming them up together as one.

"I love you too, Catherine."Vincent whispered back as he gave her one last kiss to her lips, before he could fall into exhaustion as he held the woman he so loved into his arms while she fell alsleep using his chest as a softy 've let the slumber come into them as they held to each other's arms while they dreamt of many and hopeless of endless and dreams of love, for the rest of this beautiful and hauntening night.

...

**Geez. Ouch, that wasn't such an easy one to write. First with the wedding and the wedding night. I mean, I even wet up myself as I was writing the lovemaking scene here. Damn..But I did my best here. One chapter left and this story would be over, soon. If I ever sucked, please, tell me..**

**So, what did you think? You've liked? Or you think I've should have done more into the wedding night scene here? You've liked VinCat's wedding scene, with all theirs friends being reunited together? And lovemaking scene? It was difficult for me to finish up.**

**How about Diane? You think that she'll probably find something that Cat and Vincent hadn't figured out, before? Would she be a threat? Or a friend, as she had probably had lost an old and dear friend, before. And who was probably a beast, many years ago. Thank you again for your support and your patience, beasties. I always appreciated it. Thank you and love you!**

**See ya, soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh dear Lord. What have I done..?

In the dark of her home, Diana looked so startled from her widen eyes as she leaned her back to the door. Her hair was loosing up from its long braid while she still remained in shock. Her heart wanted to burst up into pieces ever since she had left the now she was safe at her home place with papers she clutchered and held up to her chest as if it was so precious to be destroyed. Oh Holy God..

What she had seen over there would always be unforgettable to forget..

But it wasn't only them that got her breath cut up into short. But the way, that vicious beast had left things up there at this dungeon. Liam. Not only, he had come back, but he managed to destroy and ruin everything that had been so magnificent and so hopeful, since the last day she went inside of that dungeon. Inside of that mysterious cavern that was surrounded of hope and light. The light of love and faith, as he called before.

And yet, Liam, not only had destroyed that light, but managed to shut down all this place to make his own. His own living tried to hold up onto her threatening tears as she shut down her eyelids. _It's a good damn thing, that bastard had died or else I would have done it on my own.._

What she had discovered back down at that place was far from where she had left things with her beast, Vincent. It looked short and way more sinister than she had remembered. Back from the 1850 centuries, a way longtime ago..Before she was born, but if it was the case. Would have Vincent told her so. Like he had stolen that place? No, he wouldn't have known. And yet, Liam Cullen had owned after he had died, after he had left his son with her. In order to keep him safe and away from any danger. He meant Liam Cullen whom have had come back to claim what was his, from a very longtime.

That vicious beast. Vincent had made that sacrifice in order to protect his son which Diana sent him away from here and in order to keep him safe. She had no other choice with what she had done after she tried to save him or with what Dr. Vanessa Chandler tried to make her think or so.

If she had been more intelligent, Diana wouldn't have never accepted her offer. Never. Poor Jacob. That boy may had been a victim onto Vanessa Chandler's hands and of her way to handle things, like she had been taking God's work for all of her own way. Too bad, she had passed away, cause the old red haired woman would had sued her and throw her into jail.

And yet. It was her daughter, Det. Catherine Chandler who was paying the price and along with Specialist, Vincent Keller who was also a victim from Vanessa Chandler and the company she had worked for._ The two of them were both victims, not the other way around._ Whatever the substance that Keller was injected with, it was the same serum that Jacob that got himself injected with. Had he known with what he was injection he was receiving, he wouldn't have never volunteered for these injections.._Then what? It wouldn't have had stopped 's so sudden death from happening. What about Cat Chandler? Would she have had the same destiny like today? Would she have had lived without Keller walking into the scene?_

No. She wouldn't have had the same second chance to live if it wasn't from him..

With a brave movement, Diana managed to walk away from her door and walked up to her living room as as she dropped the papers she held on, so deeply onto the long table right after she left Liam Cullen's lair. Where she had discovered what she shouldn't have seen and mostly whatever was left of him at there and hidden away from another cave and deep down from where she had found those papers who where locked up into a safe place and behind bricks and along with a skeleton. A skeleton coming from an animal who had suffered from an very agonizing death.

She forced herself to walk up again to her small kitchen and bend down onto her knees as she opened up the door from the liquor drawner and pulled out an full bottle of bournon of Jim Bean and stood back onto her feet to pull up another drawner but from the top, reaching up for a glass. So that she could study those letters from her eye. An profiler eye. Like she always had been from before. Rebecca Reynolds and Alistair Mcgregor's letters which led from Countess Ingrid Windsor's and Charles Caffrey's story until theirs. Which Liam managed to keep it hidden away and away from its descendant. _Catherine Chandler. _And it was too bad that Tori Windsor had died, cause she would have had wanted to learn more about her origins. She would have wanted..

Diana poured herself a drink with a couple icecubes and took a sip, as she looked down to the lying and old papers. She really didn't wanted to get herself drunk, but a part of her had wanted to walk over them and read those letters. Letters who should belong to their descendant which she should want to know about them. She wondered if she could do something about it. Or more like try to redeem herself from not being there for both Vincent and Jacob, she could do something good for both Catherine and Vincent. _They deserve to know the truth and to not trust anyone and including the feds.._It was from the Federal Departement that all this mess had started and yet, she felt the need to warn them. It didn't mattered if the Homeland Security Departement was something good to count or not. They could still be threat if someone had the guts to betray them both. It could be the end for them and for good.

Just like it had happened before for Vincent and for his lover, Catherine. Which Diana wouldn't want the same story to repeat all over again. She took her glass and took a huge sip from her drank and dragued the Jim Beam's bottle with the other hand as she walked back to the living room as she sat down onto her black leathered couch and started to get herself into work and by reading all over the letters again and again, until it could take her all night to do or so.

...

Into the lights coming from the window and from the sun's, an slumbered and dreaming Cat was clutchering up her pillow and onto her blanket as she was having the most amazing dream ever. Getting herself hitched up with the man of her dreams and her soulmate, Vincent as he would slowly kissed her and slowly laid her down onto the bed. A bed with a trail of roses's petals all over and as he would make love to her, slowly and beautiful until they could become one as their bodies held on and tangled up with each other's moanings and gasping breaths.

Only one night.

_The most amazing dream ever._She fluttered back her eyelashes half open until she felt someone's fingers. His palm all over her bare back as he carressed her, softly.._Vincent.._

"It wasn't a dream, wasn't?"

"Not. It wasn't. Everything was real. I'm still here, you know.."Magic and softening kisses shivered up her shoulder and right down to her bare back. His lips were savouring her. And especially from last night which it was real and not a sleepy, Cat smiled at that thought."I'm still here, Catherine, and ain't going anywhere, unless you try.."She almost cracked up into laughter at this point, cause whenever he was a beast or not, she always managed to kick his fine ass and put him down.

"Oh boy.."

"Well, good morning to you too.."He pulled back her hair away from her cheek and felt his lips pecking up to her cheek as she was the most perfect thing he ever seen, at the early morning or so." .."He whispered back to ear as she felt a smile curving up to her cheek which tickled her with his trimmed beard, from last night.

Last night, where they both got themselves married onto the rooftop surrounded by family and friends and under the enchantening lights as the moonlight was glowing up to their love. No, it definitely wasn't a dream. It finally came true with everything that they had overcome to get into here. Clutchering up the mattress to cover up herself with one arm, Catherine rolled over as she pushed Vincent back to the pillows, half naked as she crushed down and curled up to him, which left him put off a groan.

"Why, am I too heavy for you now? Mr. Keller?"

"After what happened last night. Quite yeah.."

"Wanna go for another round?"She suggested back as her traced onto his muscular chest.

"You nearly killed me, last night, Cat.."She cracked up into giggles like a naughty little kitten as the way her nose did wrinkle in the most cute way he had seen ever since he decided to get to know her more."And besides, I really don't ever wanna to move from this bed and especially when I got you all over me, here.."

"That's mostly, my line here, my husband. Just to remind you.."She slowly moved her hand away from his chest tnto down of his private parts and slidding into the mattress where he felt his groin getting trapped and surrounded by her tricky and playing fingers. Vincent closed back his eyes as he inhaled and exhaled out his breath from his lungs as he felt her playing the naughty wife part here.

"Told you, you nearly had killed me, once. No?"

"That's your little punishement, my dear husband. .."She brought herself up to him as she kissed him back, her fingers strocking up his stubble jaw by tracing his cheek and softly that gave him many shivers through his spine while he felt the other one was slowly moving away from his crotch as her palm was carressing his stomach, feeling the raising up hairs moving up to her touch and traced back an familiar and long prickly line. Prickly line..

The one that had remained there from that horrifying night..Catherine moaned back through her breath as Vincent's pushing energy and erection was coming inside of her and through the kisses as she felt his hand behind her head. His fingers through her hair. She tried to push him back away but couldn't when she felt his other arm surrounding her back and his legs grabbing hers, while deep inside of her mind something else was slowly starting to bother her..

_Please! Please, don't! I'm begging you! _All Catherine could think was the time where she had begged an very avengeful and raged Vincent to stop from committing the irreparable act. Killing an human being and yet, she had nightmares of it. Of him losing completely control and any moral thinking..Even remembering the way, he looked up at her with the hard veins stucked to his angry and beastly features and his eyes. How they were glowing up with hatred and revenge as he was thirsting up with hatred burning through his cold blood of an truly assassin that her late father had made him to be, a very long time ago..

And that sound when she had pulled up that bullet that strucked up into his skin and flesh of blood. Blood soaking up to his clothes, to his skin, to his beating and accerlerating heart..Catherine stood up and shock at the hole and right through Vincent's chest as he slowly started to change back into his human self as blood was pooping out and fast. Where the bullet had got stucked up into his heart. His brown strucked eyes looking up to her as he had started to fall down onto his knees and fell facedown onto the cold ground. Shocked by the action she had just made happen, Catherine unleashed out an terrifying scream from her lungs as she almost bite someone's lips from her screaming as it was a waking up call.

"No! No! No!"She felt herself being pushed away by strong arms as they held her against from any harm. Or from harming herself.

"Cat-Catherine! Stop it!"Vincent's voice sounded calm but the worry sound through his voice was pretty recognizable as he pushed her away and laid her down to the bed, by holding her wrists as she tried to push him away with her fists, like she was having an physical and fighting nightmare as she clutchered her eyes shut, more like she was terrified and fighting at whomever was holding her against her will."Wake Up! It's me! It's Vincent! Wake Up! Catherine!"

She let out an exhausting gasping sound as she opened up her eyes widen as she first looked up to Vincent whose eyes were as open and terrified, but pretty much alive. He was atop of her as he was trying to protect her from herself. She even felt his chest rising up as his body crushed on hers. His heart beating out like crazy. Alive. He was alive, she almost bursted out into tears as she stared up into his warm hazel orbs, before she took a look around her surrounddings.

"Oh God! Vincent.."She felt his hand tracing up her face as the threatening tears started to lose control, but mostly tears of relief as they were from what Vincent figured out. A nightmare in the middle of the morning. His worrying features eased away as he realized that she just had an horrifying nightmare, wishing he could make it go away in a snapping finger sound.

"It's okay. You're okay..Calm down.."And yet, he couldn't manage to make her stop from crying as a sob sound came out from her mouth. And it wasn't by relief, but by fright."Catherine.."Vincent tried to find anything to ease up her from her crying and hoping he could stop her tears from crying when he felt her hand around the back of his neck as she brought him closer to her forehead as she closed up her eyes.

"Just hold .."Oh God, if felt so good to hear her talk. Her voice through the shaking sobs through his breath. Her scent through him as he managed to take a deep breath. Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, trying to control the excitement of his heartbeat.

"Okay.."

...

"Feel better?"Vincent had asked back after he brought her close to him with her head that laid on his chest. Her ear close to his very relaxing heartbeat as Catherine hugged his waist while he softly and rubbed her back with his hand, after she tried to calm herself from her shaking nightmare and dried her tears with his other hand and away from her cheeks.

"A little.."She sniffed back as her voice sounded a little better than before and especially when she felt his heart beating out through his chest. An very relaxing sound after a very shaking from the way her body colided with his all over and being covered up by the blanket from exposing their nudity. She wasn't about to let him go in anytime."I'm sorry.."

"Don't be.."His lips curved up to to kiss her forehead."I didn't know you had nightmares of me.."

"Like what?"He carressed her slender arm, softly as she had been a doll in her pas

"You know..About you and killing me.."And here they were once had known that there was gonna be a time that she would probably spill things out and now that she was quite stuck up with him for good. She looked down to her hand where her engagement and wedded rings were both hanging onto her finger.

"I didn't had them for a longtime. They went away after you and I got back together, on the rooftop.."She mumblered back through her words when Vincent had let out a deep sigh was such a precious moment when the two of them were on her rooftop and with that surprising rose waiting for her to show up as he had looked down onto her eyes with such love as he had confessed his emotions back to her as a promise. And where they shared an delicious kiss which lead them to make love. And from where at early dawn, Vincent sworned that he would never wanted her to get hurt ever again. Catherine could still remember his voice that almost wanted break down into tears and felt the guilt and pain through it.

"After I gained back my humanity, you mean..Or else you wouldn't had taken me back."Vincent still remembered that magical moment that the two of them shared back then. Their reconciliation, their love, their shared kiss, the lovemaking. Her by his side when he woken up was the most amazing feeling ever. His promise when he swoned back that he would never want to hurt her ever again as she looked back at him, looking a little hesitant for a second before she could tell him that she understood things better now.

And later had came out the biggest event ever. Gabe wanting to ruin her life by exposing Vincent to the authorities by making him look like the bad guy on Windsor's murder. All that because she had returned back to Vincent's arms and which Gabe couldn't take it as a good answer. Since the guy was willed to protect her from a beast like him. Maybe, her father was right in one point. Beasts only get worse with time, but except that Vincent was different and it was because of her love that made him look more human and having the will earn his humanity, and not only with her help but on his own as well. And what happened with Gabe, later on? The jerk had ended up dead. Stabbed in self-defense after he had tried to have them and all of them killed. She drew out a sigh after remembering those memories.

"That's pretty much of it.."Cat raised up her head from his chest as she stared him back up, in wonder."But wait. How did you know that I had nightmares of me killing you? I've never told you about, from before."

"I believe; You've told Tess who had repeated it back to J.T. and who told me at the very end, after an very challenging Xbox game match.."Vincent frowned back up at her face as he wasn't very impressed by her own scolding face expressions."And don't look at me like that. We say everything to each other as buddies, true, but it doesn't change the fact that you should have told me about it as well. I mean from before where we both said to not hold any secrets from each other, but that was before-"

"It was my father's fault. He believed that I should have had the guts to end it and to stop you. Killing all the beasts, including you, but I couldn't, because of the way things were for the two of us.."Cat tried to explained herself as she slowly moved away from him and laid next to his side with a propped elbow to the cushions and with her palm holding up her chin, when the other held the blanket that was covering the rest of her body as she stared down onto Vincent's awaited eyes."You were dealing with Tori's death and tried to redeem yourself from the pain you've caused to many and innocent people while I was trying to nursing up my heart and covering up Gabe who tried to stay away and stay dead.."

"Which most of it had happened.."He managed to pull up a smile and rolled back to his side as he stared back up at her with a sober look."I already had told you before. You're not responsible of my bad actions or beasting out control. I am. I am the one who took selfish actions and by letting my anger out because of the thirsting up and blind anger that Tori had encouraged me to go for.."He shook his head in defeat."I mean I could have trusted you more-"

"And let you stay into the dark with no hope of us being together or having a future? Like never getting settle or getting married?"He looked back up at her with a pleading look as he wanted to agree with her. To her smile."Guess, it must have had explained a lot. I know that we can't go back from it, but look at us now, Vincent. We finally had made through and together. Out to the light like any normal couple."

"Almost normal, as you say it.."He corrected back as she nodded back with a pout face.

"Everything I do. I do it for you.."Cat had sung back up the words in a reminding way of their natural relationship. Which were the '_I'll go whenever you would go..'_.Which left him silent as he believed had misheard her."Say what?"He looked up at her, perplexed but curious as he managed to smirk back at her face.

"Robin Hood. Bryan Adams. It doesn't ring you a tiny bell inside of that little and tiny brain of yours?"She teased him as she knocked his forehead with her fist even as a joke, which she found quite amusing when she watched him shake his head in denial.

"It might need a little refreshement, I think.."He admitted back like a lost kid which made her laugh as she pecked onto his nose before she could brush up his lips, savouring his twisted tongue as he brought his arms around her waist and pushed her close to him as he fell back onto the cushions with her onto him and close to him.

"So, we're okay? You'd tell me if something is wrong, right?"He moaned between their kisses as he managed to say back after she pulled away from him, but held her close to him as she continued to grin and as if no nightmare or sadness had occured a few minutes ago.

"Always.."She traced his stubble jaw as he sighed back in relief. So glad to find her smile and laughing right would always want her to smile like this and never ever want to hurt ever again, like he had done many times, before."Which brings us back onto something.."He closed back up his eyes when he felt her kisses wanting to go even deeper and devouring all over as he held her hard from her waist as she was desparate to make him move.

"Like what?"She continued to kiss him all over to his face and deep down onto his neck and chest. Onto his ribcage and even wanted to go farther until, Vincent had blurted this one and important line out.

"Like our honeymoon.."Like she had been put into an alert movement, Cat rose up her head fast and looked up at him, like he had lost his mind for a Vincent did looked serious enough when his hazel orbs had looked up at her."What?"

"You know what comes after a wedding, right?"She snuggled back down onto him as she held the mattress over her and covering theirs naked bodies and from the way he held her with his arm, around her back.

"A wedding night...Which we have done, already-"

"No. I mean-Yes..But after that part, comes the honeymoon..Ever thought of that?"He asked back as he watched her jaw drop into shock, like the idea had never went through her head. Not even a moment.

"Not pretty much with what had happened to all of us here. With Carol and Bob until Liam, think we could have had the time to think about it?"

"No. But now we can.."Vincent followed back as he raised his eyebrows in wonder."So. Is there any places that you wanted to go?"

"Like what?"Cat had no other clue than the first word that had pooped up into her mind. Surburbia, which was a very bad idea to consider and especially when she almost or maybe did blown up their cover from trying to solve a murder, when she and Vincent were hiding away from an avengeful Gabe before. She watched her husband shrug off an interesting idea for a start as she rolled his eyes as he came up with something good as like..

" I don't know, maybe like in Thailand? I heard it's quite beautiful over there..I mean with the watterfalls and the river.."But Cat made a frowning and disguting face as she rejected the idea.

"Nah. Too dirty and pollution..What about New Zealand? It never snows and the beach is amazing from the pictures.."But Vincent shook his head as he didn't wanted to get involved with any of it.

"Too expensive..One of my buddies from med school got chased by an very female and scary pregnant kangoroo after having a bad hangover.."

"Kangoroos are in Australia. Not in New Zealand. You dumb ass.."She corrected him back as he shrugged off his shoulders as he ignored her and went along with another answer.

"Okay. What about in Denmark? Heard the burgers over there are very tasty-"

"So you can stare at _The little Mermaid _statue for decades? Was that how you gotten your crush for redheads? After reading Andersen's fairy and dark tale as a kid?"She rolled away from him as she laid back down on the bed and folded her arms against the mattress, looking like very jealous wife with that pouting and angry mood on her face as Vincent tried to defend himself as he rolled back onto his side by putting his elbow onto the pillow and held his cheek with his fist.

"What the heck are you talking about? My past relationships have nothing to do with it! And it's Disney's fault. Not mine. Who knows maybe the mermaid character was a blond woman in the book.."

"Maybe.."But Cat wasn't too certain about as Vincent went into another subject by trying to stay away from his past mistakes about having bad influences with it comes to red haired women.

"What about Greece? With all that great and greasy food over. Did you ever wanted to walk inside of these ancient tombs where maybe gods and godness from the mythologies had actually lived and had walked inside of them?"He did sounded hopeful but it still didn't worked its magic onto Cat, cause she still remained onto her guard and wasn't ready to fall over it.

"Too crazy with all the illegal immigrants rushing into the country. It doesn't sound too safe either..Even if we go to the Islands, don't be surprised if we can get chased by an angry and ungrateful red haired siren coming back from the dead.."She reminded him back that not only there were gods and godness into the greek mythology, but there were also sirens whose voices can get you trapped and silenced to death. Which had almost happened when a certain red haired heiress had came into the picture, before.

"What about Mexico? I heard that you once wanted to save lives over there.."Which she went there once with Gabe who was trying to fake his death, before all that mess had occured and pretty had much left a bad memory into her mind. Cat had turned her head up to Vincent who frowned back at the thought. The thought of her that may have had sex with Gabe? Or the way that things may have had ended up for him and Alex, if they had managed to run away?

"Too scary and unsafe..And besides, my spanish accent sucks bad enough.."Which was quite true as Cat nodded back, and with the current situation over there and with Murfield that maybe still are after them and only maybe, it was still a risk to over..

"Italy?The food is great and we might get an glimpse to Sheakspeare's scene. Juliet's balcony, you know?"Vincent groaned almost annoyed as she shook her head again."Same thing. But way worse with the mafia.."She looked away back.

"I can scare them out with my beasting out and then they'll be running away like pussies.."He tried to lighten things up with a nervous chuckle but dropped his funny smile when he saw her eyes looking back and hard at him which made him gulp. She did made him lose his nerve for a moment though."Or maybe like kittens.."He tried to be funny. But it didn't work for Catherine.

"You do not help me with that..I had watched cops that dealt with organized crimes cases before at the station and they are smart and way more smarter than I am, Vincent. If they found out that not only a criminal from any mafia gang had been killed by an ex-vigilante who turns out to be a beast, they wouldn't stop at digging. And I don't only mean the cops from the organized crimes division from the station, but the mafia as well..They wouldn't stop at nothing.."Oh boy. What else could he asked for? Once Catherine made up her mind, she wasn't going back from it and she talked from experience, even if she didn't focused onto that profession, but watched others working at their cases and cases that lasted forever until the end of time. A whole lifetime, even though. Vincent shut his eyes as he rolled his back back onto the bed, sighing in defeat as if she was right in her own words. Cause not only he was alone into this, but he also brought her into his world too. For better, for worse was part of it.

"Okay..I give up.."He covered up his eyes with his left forearm of his until, he heard her whisper from the corner of her side, of where she laid close to his side.

"I may have an idea, though.."

"Which is?"_As if it could get any better than this.._

"How about France?"That caught him out of a second as he dropped down his arm and turned his head towards hers as she smiled back at him as a way to give him some responsive hope. Despite being a little bossy and pushy as she usually was.

"France? Like in Paris?"He suggested back as she nodded back like a excited kid, but with a nervous smile.

"Yeah..What do you think?"

"Well..It wasn't what had come through to my plans. I mean, our plans.."He blinked back as he looked away before he turned his attention back onto hers, like she was out of her mind for a minute and after she had rejected his weird ideas of travelings. Like overeacting onto his ideas like going to Italy and Greece who seemed to be very safe locations, but as long you stay on the good side.

"It's been like a long and lost dream.."She had admitted back to him as if it was quite of the honest of the truth. Almost like she stepped back into nostalgia all over again. He stared at her, almost confused but wondering what she meant about it through her voice tone as she drew out a long sigh.

"How is that?"

"Its..Well, because that I always wanted to go there, a very longtime ago.."She nervously chuckled as she looked up back to the celling as Vincent watched her looking like a person who wished up to an invisible star. Like a young girl who desesparetely wished that her dream would come out to be true. His heart soared as his face expressions had softened up when he saw her eyes lightened up into joy as she recalled back the evening of her long lost dream.

"You know, back at my senior year at school and a few months before graduation. My english teacher had told to all of us and my class, mostly that he had invested into a project. A project to bring all of us in France and to explore all of the places and historic places ever that he planted to visit with all of us here."She explained back as she felt that her own husband's gaze and was paying and actually paying attention."However, it was only the class that got most of the good grades that were allowed to go, which he had included me into his list. So, I kinda had volunteered into the help.."

"Okay. I think you did the guy a favor here, I believe..And knowing you so well, you probably didn't gave up.."Vincent smirked back as she chuckled before she slapped him playfuly as she went along with her story.

"No, I didn't gave up. So, my teacher was at his wits end and like I said, I volunteered to help him out with a little help coming from my friends at my class. We did gather enough money at the very end to help him to finance the whole trip, for an entire week in Paris. My parents were a little worried to let me go into a whole new country and on my own with my passeport and two bags on my hold, but as soon they figured out that I was enough determinated to get my wishes and as long as I stayed safe with the others. It was totally ok."She sighed back almost she relived the experience with her parents's worried expressions. Thomas looked like he was about to have an heart attack on letting his little girl flying away from home while Vanessa almost dropped her new and freshed cooked lasagna out from her hold as Heather whined back from being too young and worried for her sister to go away on her own and on a plane and without her. She really didn't trusted the airplanes back then, so to ever think of her older sister flying away was just a little terrifying to go through.

"But, I feel like a 'But' coming into the story.."Vincent's warning tone had awoken her from her thoughts as she turned back to look up at him and right to his face as his hazel orbs begged her to tell him the rest of her story. Which wasn't going to end up so well.

"Anyways, we've managed to finance the school trip and to have the principal's aprroval, but just a few days before the trip, I got Heather's cold and.."Vincent backed away from a tiny and inch movement from her looking shocked as his eyes widened back up as he had figured out what had happened later on.

"Oh no.."He winced back as she nodded for an unique answer with her eyes widen open as if he had managed to read up her mind so well. Thinking what she was thinking now.

"Yup. It went into a very nasty bronchitis virus and I was stuck at home in bed while all the rest of my class went into that trip for the break week. March's break week."

"So, you missed up your chances to go to a trip that you almost paid your ass to get access to it-"Had tried to finish Vincent as he watched Catherine grabbing the pillow from the back and had covered up her face, from expressing and hiding her ashamed face from her husband's stare.

"I know!"She gripped hard onto the pillow as her voice sounded whinny and horribly ashamed of it."I know, okay? I got sick and stayed at home with a freaking fever and lousy and hoarsing throat for the entire week!"

"So you mean..All that work for nothing-"A big and disapointing truth. But who could have had known that a tiny and harmeless cold transform into something bigger? Catherine felt like all the work she had managed to make happen and believable were completely wasted back then and she still felt like it just happened yesterday. Her biggest regret as a teen was to never have been able to go to Paris. To see the city of love and learn its beautiful language which she desparately wanteimprove after she had taken a couple of courses back at the time when she still attended Pricneton University.

"You bet! And I was in a hella of an very pissed mood and especially when all my friends went and ate delicious chocolatine and french croissants, flirted with the waiters and went on the tower Eiffel. The city of love as they often say."She dramatically had admitted back as Vincent, whom tried to hold back his laughter had sat up onto his side and on the bed as he tried to take off the pillow from her hold. Which he couldn't do it, since she had a pretty strong grip onto it.

"Oh come on! Don't be so silly.."He tried to resist from falling into laughter as he snorted that answer out."Cat! Okay. We'll go there.."

"You're making fun of me.."And she still wasn't convinced at his determination answer and it didn't mattered if he had to do make-up sex to fall over his knees."No. I'm not..We'll go there.."But Vincent didn't wanted to give up yet.

"Are you serious?"

"I just told you, so.."

"Did I bite you that hard to make you lose your mind?"Damn it. That woman's hold was strong enough to not give up into temptation at all.

"Usually when you're on action, but that's not the point here."He waved back with a laugh."It's okay, we're gonna go there. You can trust me into that.."He hoped for a second that his wife would actually believe in him and probably let her guard down as she slowly moved the pillow away, catching him off with one peek of an open eye. And from the way he stared back down at her, she could tell that he was serious enough, despite his unresisting smirk back on his face and crawling back all over her. And he really wanted to make her feel happy, by making this long lost dream come into reality.

"For real?"Her voice broke back into an wishing whisper as she pushed away the pillow from her sight when Vincent nodded back. Which made her heartbeat faster when he agreed onto her grinning smile.

"Yeah."Like she couldn't waited for an better answer than this, Catherine sat up much to his surprise and pushed back down on the mattress. His head nearly hitting up the headboard as she devourdly kissed him hard into his lips with her hands around his neck as her thighs curled around his exposed legs as she dragued the cover away like a drag.

"Cat-Cat-Wait, wait-"Vincent moaned as he tried to push back from her kisses which she decided to stay stucked up to him, like glue.

"You have no idea of how it makes me feel here, Vincent..Thank you, thank you.."She giggled back as she slid her hand back down tracing up his chest, his hard and build up pecs until she could feel his erection going fragile and on the edge when her fingers surrounded it, when he called back between breaths.

"Hang on, a minute. I agreed on going in Paris with you, but one condition though.."She stopped her movement back as she stared back onto his eyes who darkenered with desire.

"Like?"

"You be the guide translator over there, cause I don't speak any french and that we'll probably fly around the Eifel tower as well.."He was totally convinced onto these conditions as her nose wrinkled back into a teasing stare.

"That's two conditions, though.."She clarified back as he went on back with a shrug."I do know that, but for a guy who stayed locked up into a warehouse for ten years and with no possibility of ever stepping out at the day of it and if it wasn't for the woman he desparately wanted to meet and to love. It's a way to think of it and I would like to explore whatever world we live in as long that we still can and as long that I'm still free, from anyone's view.."Not as a prisoner or as an exposed beast, he almost added up back, but Cat shook her head as she denied whatever he was thinking at the moment."You're not a monster to me, Vincent and never would be.."She traced his cheek back as she tried to not tremble as her lips quivered like she was about to cry once again."I thought I've lost you that day.."And she meant that day when he gotten himself shot and felt her own heart had stopped its beating forever and for yet, he managed to make her feel better, cause no matter whenever they were together or apart, they were stuck as glue and forever, until death to them apart.

And maybe, even after than that. If it was possible which he hopefully believed that it could be true. In a way.

"Only for one moment, though. But not for long enough, cause I know that I would always be there for you."Vincent's smile had melted her own heart as he raised his hand towards the middle of her chest where he felt her heart beating up hard through his touch. "As long that I'm still living up in there.."Cat almost collapsed into sobs as she leaned her head back to him as she grabbed his face and planted an hard kiss onto his lips as she felt herself pressured back onto his body and with his arms surrounding her back. Like he never wanted her to go away and not even for a second though.

"I love you.."Her heart had almost wanted to burst out as she saw his expression going onto emotions as he cupped her face with his hands and as he let out this softened and answer out from the deepest from his throat.

"I love you too.."And with a last surprising move, he closed up his eyes as he took things into actions and resolved the roles into another way he pushed himself away from the pillows and he found himself trapping her down into his undying kisses and onto his hold as he would want to make her love all over again, in the middle of the morning and from where the sun glowed up its neverlasting daylights down onto their magnificent love. Catherine had known that from this moment and from now on, she vowed herself to never let him go as Vincent slowly made love to her.

...

Two days later.

_"Do you have any other idea on how Ingrid and Charles's story had ever ended?"_Had called back Heather. Which made Tess holding up back groan at this early morning and where the precinct was never sleeping even if it was for a minute, though."Hey, your sister is into this beast love site. She should know by now.."

_"Okay, okay. Fine. But did you know that she and her husband are about to knock themselves a few tickets to Paris? Did you know that?"_

"Yeah. I sure did and right before you've called back.."Tess had signed up onto a paper work from a uniform cop and walked away to reach up the stairs as she held on her phone."Cat had once told me before that she really had wanted to go over there with her class, back then, but couldn't because someone had gave her an bad cold.."She tried to hold back a smirk from the curve of her face as she could have had heard Heather whining up back at the phone back as she tried to defend herself.

_"I was horribly sick back then and I had no idea that it could be transmitted! My mom had always told me that Cat's immune system was the strongest of the two of us together. Guess, she was wrong after all.."_

"Well. I guess that appology might be resolved at the very end of it. Aperently, Vincent had agreed to go on the honeymoon plan which would probably lead to France, with her for a couple weeks and with the mess that they had to go through with Liam. They deserved a break after that.."Two days after their wedding, Vincent and Catherine had told theirs friends that they were planning on leaving for a couple days off and to focus onto their honeymoon in Paris, and by tomorrow morning. The city of love as they both worshiped together and hopefully find out that their own storytelling fhad come alongtime ago from France from an certain author named gabrielle-Suzanne de Villineuve was the first athor to have come out with the fairytale also called _Beauty and the beast _and way before Charles Perrault or even Disney had come up with their own versions of the telling stories. Life was simply finding its way back as it always had been from the start. With J.T. going back to university and prepare himself for his classes after he had faced strongly health issues. She was going back onto her job and focusing on real cases as it was normal routine, and Heather..Well, was still jobless and was still trying to find her status due all to this drama. So for the meantime, she had agreed to take care of Cat and Vincent's appartement, like cleaning up the messes and washing up their clothes to the dryer and anything else that has to be done. A fine and little maid as she liked to call herself, though.

_"Yeah. I'm glad she is getting over it. But still, it's Ingrid and Charles's story intrigues me as much with Alistair's letters to Rebecca, ever from a very longtime ago.."_And there were the letters as well. Alistair's long forgotten letters were lost from a very longtime ago, that even Catherine herself had couldn't possibly find on her own now. Because there was no proof if they have had ever existed, at all. Or even Liam Culen hadn't known where they even existed at all. Unless..Tess almost tripped onto her own foot as she brutatly stopped her movement when she spotted someone standing and right in front of her office and by surprise.

A woman dressed up into dark clothes and mostly a suit, with a long red and silver hair tied up into a messy ponytail was standing in front of her office's spot and from the way she looked back up at Tess had revealed trouble as she held back her dark suitcase with an gripping hold onto her tightened fist. And her stare was pretty dark as she had an special warning to tell her back. Mysterious, but disturbing.

_"Tess?"_

"Uh..I'll call you back.."Tess had hanged up as she looked back to the red haired woman and icey and blue eyes who stared back at her and hard for a second which made her feel uncomfortable."Can I help you, ma'am?"The female captain tried to not show her discomfort towards the woman who stared back at her from her feet to the eye with a firm and not so-impressed smile.

"Are you Captain Tess Vargas?"

"Myself, indeed..And you are?" The mysterious woman handed her hand up to Tess who gladly took as they shook hands. A firm one that left her quite uneasy, though.

"Attorney Diana Bennett, but you probably mostly had known me from my past profiler career and life before as I also had volunteered back at the academy that both Chandler and yourself had attended classes before..And told a couple times of my experiences with the Federal Bureau-"However, Tess wasn't impressed by the memories of of her past life as she went along and had cut the lawyer's line by dragging her hand away.

"Just what do you want from me and from Detective Chandler? I heard she was exornorated from all charges, including from Liam Cullen's family which it should be at least respected.."From what she heard from the Ellensworth's family after they figured out that it was actually Liam that tried to make Catherine for an delusional cop and Vincent Keller for a killer after the matriach of the family had passed away under his watch and where she was admitted back at hospital for poisoning. Which it was by Liam himself, after the young son had told cops that his own mother had an uneasy qualm, the night before.

But after the beast had been left for dead and after DHS took the cover, it raised questions to a few persons, and pretty much like Diana Bennett which her own presence meant no good.

"I'm not here for that. I'm here to help her and help her husband, Vincent Keller as well.."The red haired woman tried to assure her back as her features had softened up a , for real?

"Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that I know on what you can't and mustn't tell anybody and probably to give you a simple warning.."What the heck did she meant, by that? Did the lawyer had figured out, about Vincent's secret, or did any background check by her ex-FBI colleagues..

"Like what?"

"Don't trust your governement, cause whatever they told you before, it might bite you up into your very fine ass, soon or later.."Tess folded up her arms to her red fabric of her shirt as she frowned back at the lawyer's warning."Is that a threat?"But Diana did looked pretty serious as if she was just a friend who had only come up here and to help her out.

"No. It's a simple warning. All the special and formes groups coming from Murfield had been invested by your governement. So, whatever you've possibly have had heard from the feds or DHS. You have to be on your guard and especially for Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller. They have to be informed about this point as well."

...

"Well, that sucks..If it was Whitney Houston herself and asking for my help, I wouldn't have had hesitated for a bit.."Tess cursed up under her breath as she leaned back onto her chair and massaged her eyes. Dang, with what the disturbed red haired woman had shown up to her and onto her office which she sat right in front of her and with these pictures that laid on her desk, did looked freaky.

And especially where an full haired beast and into rage was standing inside of the subway and roaring out its anger. Like a full monster. And it wasn't Vincent, or Gabe or even Liam, but another beast that had once lived underground and into the subways, for many years. And Diana in all this? She was only asking for help in exchange of herself hopping to help out the two friends that Tess cared the most. Vincent and Catherine, who were probably leaving and planning for their honeymoon's destination, like any happy, normal and married couple would yet, Diana who stared down to the pictures and old letters that she actually took away from Liam's lair. Alistair's letters to Rebecca, who were dated a year before his death.

"But that's pretty freaky.."Tess breathed out back as the red haired woman agreed back."I do know.."

"But why?"Tess couldn't helped herself but to ask as Diana looked up and face her with bloodshot eyes and tired and exhausted expression much like a big burden had been onto her shoulders for decades."Why, are you willing to help two people that you barely or even barely had meet?"

"Let's just say that I know how it is to live with a life full of regrets, captain.."She sighed back and pointed back down to one of the picture as her lips trembled."A longtime ago. This full and raged monster like him. A beast. He had saved a lawyer, a woman's life from getting raped. Her name was Catherine Chandler.."She looked back up to see Tess's stunned but watching stare as she proceeded back."Yes, I know. Pretty much like your bestfriend's name, but there's a little and bad twist into this story as you can see. This woman hadn't survived, but she ended up killed, pretty much overdosed by her kidnapper after giving birth to her son.."

"And the son was also held kidnapped, by the kidnapper after her death, I think.."Confused, the female captain decided to play along, but didn't wanted to buy her story and not even for fifty cents.

"Pretty much."Diana answered back with a nod.

"How did you know that Detective Chandler's name had anything to do with this other woman-"

"You mean the other Chandler? I'd say it's pretty much coming from her adoptive and deceaded father, Thomas Chandler. He had a long and hidden crush on her for years and way before he meet and married, Chandler.."Diana had interrupted back for her turn by pointing back the dark picture where a young woman into her mid thirties and who stood bright onto her feet was Attorney Catherine Chandler who had once worked for the District Attorney's office, many years ago and before she was killed and overdosed by her kidnapper. A story that made headlines to many and including her dad who once had tol Tess that the lawyer's shaken death was quite a lot to not cry about, as he worked as a young cop and used to admire her as she was one of the good ones to take things under control.

"Wow. That's just a lot to take.."And almost unbelievable to adjust. Tess brought to fingers to rub the lines from her forehead.

"Thomas was pretty devastated, I assume and had named your bestfriend after the lawyer's passing.."Diana followed back at the other picture where Thomas Chandler's recent pictures was laid onto the desk as Tess followed back with a nod. A little accusing, though.

"But what about the other beast here?"

"I'm coming into it. His own name was Vincent and really loved the woman he saved and learn to love the han he was deep inside of his monstrious attire.."The red haired woman looked back up to the female captain's really and surprised stare."I know what are you thinking, captain. That these stories just don't happen in the real world, but if it did happened to your bestfriend almost eleven years ago. Then, it had occured back then for this woman as well.."It just made Tess shrug off her shoulders as she had been caught into something bad here.

"Cat told me before that she had been saved by an stranger after she watched her mother gunned down by three men and that whoever had saved her, it was just a animal..I didn't believe it at first, until I could see it by myself.."Tess still remembered from the first start of when Cat had been acting very suspicious at the station and after she caught her erasing evidence, but mostly to protect Vincent from any exposure and until he had saved her from drowning at the sewers where bad guys were actually trying to hunt them down and from the guys whom Joe had once trusted and to retieve the vigilante..

"I heard about that story too as well-"Had tried to answer back the lawyer as Tess cut her off, again."And where you think you're getting yourself into this craziness, Attorney Bennett?"

"Diana, please.."She clarified back with a warning tone which meant respect, for a moment."You see. After Chandler's death, a friend of hers had asked for my help and after a couple of declinings, I decided to invastigate and had meet Vincent.."

"The dead lawyer's beast-"However,Diana had slamed down the desk with her hand as she demanded to not be cut off again and certainly not by a much younger woman, who couldn't respect her as much.

"He was her guardian and unlinke Vincent Keller's situation, he was doomed to stay into the dark for the rest of his life, but was willing to stay into the shadows and to protect the woman of his life and in other way around. They had an unbreakable bond as they fell in love with each other, until Jacob had came in.."She defended back the very same beast into the picture before bringing up his long and lost son or the murder as Tess looked amused.

"Jacob. The bad guy, you mean?"

"No. Catherine Chandler's kidnapper name was Gabriel. Her son's name was Jacob, he was named after the father figure and the one who raised Vincent, underground.."Diana followed back with a sober stare. "It pretty much left Vincent into agony after he tried and failed to come up to her rescue and where she died into her arms as he brought her back to her bedroom, late at night. Which was where her body was found by the cops, the very next day.."

"Yeah, sure..So what happened next?"Tess tried to stay patient as she let the lawyer telling her so-interesting story.

"I've meet Vincent and decided to take things under control. My departement took the case. I did my part into the invastigation until it lead me to the baby. Jacob. And later, Gabriel fell for his death..For a short story.."

"How?"

"I shot him. And with her gun.."Diana pointed back the female lawyer's picture. Which Tess urged her to follow back by tricking her up."And Vincent? Did you fell for him?"

"I did, but I always had hid up my feelings when it come up to my work and helping him to raise Jacob, which wasn't such an easy thing to do.."But Diana had caught herself back after spitting these words out as she gotten herself trapped here. That young lady had got her into the trap and by her mistake. Oh, crap.

"Why? Because baby beast was giving an hard time to his daddy and stepmommy?"At this response, Diana looked back up to Tess who folded her arms against her chest as she gave her an so-obvious look right back. Which put the lawyer into an such discomfort position, like she'd been accused of lying to the captain, who probably didn't believe her, like at all.

"You really don't believe me, do you?"

"It's not that. It's just I have some and others important things to do than to waste my time with a middle aged old woman whose story is just pure creation coming from an useless fantasy author's brainy imagination..Which I've heard better."And that phrase had angered up the lawyer as she attacked with something that had got Tess's attention.

"Would you still think that I'm making this up, if I told you that your bestfriend's mother had poisoned Jacob with her miracle cure and with the very same serum that had also transformed and changed her husband's life for the worse?"And it did happen, when the female captain dropped her amusement smirk as her eyes went big much as they were about to pop out."What?"

Diana managed to roll up her eyes as she mouted a very silent 'Thank you' to the Gods, before she followed back."Jacob had grown up to be a perfect and healthy boy, until he ended up getting sick and very sick and especially when he hurted himself in a small and harmless accident. Hemophilia, from his father's side.." Holy crap! Tess tried so hard to not mess up with her words as she leaned her elbows to the desk and watched Diana coming back again, to her story.

"What happened later?"

"After many attempts to make him feel better, I managed to get Vincent convinced that I would surely take care of his son. I had ended up to NYG Hospital to have him admitted and from where doctors and nurses did many tests as they could, until they came out with a final diagnostic. It was hemophilia, which it was a total shock, not only for me, but for Jacob's father.."

"And how does Dr. Chandler ended up with Jacob's situation?"The red haired woman held back up a hand.

"She was his doctor and was following him every appointement and every tirying and exhausting blood transfusions, until she came up with the idea of an possible cure, like she had developped herself..Which you probably must know by now.."

"With the Murfield situation. Of course, I know.."The female captain growled back when the lawyer drew a sigh as she followed up.

"I took a risk and it did heal him with the serum she had injected him with. And everything went back to normal as Jacob was slowly turning back to the boy he once was before which brought back happiness to Vincent, until something happened. With the soldiers that had perished back in Afghanistan.."Tess nodded back when the red haired woman had brought up the situation about the soldiers that had died, because they were unstoppable and assassins and because they had volunteered for some special forces groups. tHe people who were supposed to protected them, had betrayed them, at the very end.

"And which had left Vincent Keller to be the last survivor. It was only a year later, when he rescued Cat, my bestfriend and best detective.."She murmured back under a sigh as she slowly moved her back to the chair. Cause, if it was for Vincent, Cat wouldn't be even alive, today. And neither would she. Tess looked back to the lawyer who was pouring her heart out.

"Vincent was angry with me and stated that I was too trusted that I've let an stranger touching his son and to let him carry an unforgiven burden for the rest of life.."Diana wiped off the sweat from her face with the palm of her hand. Much focused to her story."But he managed to think that I've only had done it, because I couldn't bare to watch Jacob suffer any longer. So, he made me promise something.."

"Such as?"

"To take Jacob away from here, which I did. I took him under my hold a couple months until I managed to find a couple who were willing to adopt him and away from any him to be safe from anybody else. Vincent had also told me, that he had sensed danger coming along the way. And it wasn't only Murfield.."The red haired woman looked back up with a hard stare."Liam Cullen was also coming back here and to claim what he held on, for so many years. Which was also false.."

"Liam had killed the beast and took over the place, if I understand.."It was lie. Liam had not lived down there for years but only to comeback and to kill another beast and the very same one who was actually grieving for the love of his life and son. The roomate would couldn't stand the pain and did him a favor, after he killed him. Cullen had only made the beast's place into his very own way.

"And changed the whole design and to only make it way worse. I ended up into his lair and walked around the place, until I had found an hidden door which lead to another place..."Oh. Well, that was interesting here.

"You managed to sabotage a crime scene from what I've hear, here-"Tess wondered back with offending stare and tone as Diana quickly confessed her mistake and explain.

"And only to find dead bodies, in there. Hundred of bones were hidden inside of that place as the underground ended up to be demolished by Cullen and which left them into a poor and disgusted way to pay someone its respects.."Oh, crap. Tess didn't knew what else to say to that point.

"And the beast?"_And how many, were they? How many people?And how come I didn't know any of that?_ She made sure that after Liam's body was taken away, that all the cops who were protecting and securising the place, were also checking to see if everything out of the ordinary, but nothing came out bad. Until, this same woman here had told her that there were bones inside of that hidden door. Cat would wanted to know if someone else had been involved into Liam's crime scene here. If there was more than one person that had actually lived up there and ended up dead. But, why it held her against her hold and to not call her? Tess had known better than that and yet, she couldn't do it. Couldn't call Cat. Couldn't even budge, for a second as Diana followed.

"He was killed, like you figured out..And hid him, behind them all. It didn't mattered if there wasn't any blood or not. The bones where all of what had been left to represent.."

"And these letters and photos?"

"I believe Liam had stole and hid them from being sent to a woman. A certain Rebecca whose lover had been trying to reach. But it never did so..I don't know how it all connects to your bestfriend.."_Oh, don't you worry about that.._Tess closed back her eyes as she tried to breathe in and out, at this remark. She could imagine Cat wanting to jump back into these letters about Rebecca and Alistair's lives once again, which would make Vincent go nuts and mostly, everybody here. The female captain opened up her eyes back as she scratched the back of her neck.

"And what do you want from Catherine and Vincent, anyways?"

"Nothing. I just want them to be on guard and to let them know, that they cannot trust the governement for lasting protection and from Vincent getting more harm from the ennemies he's been trying to run away.."Diana followed back with a sigh."I just don't want the same story to repeat as much as I want to help them both together. When I couldn't helped Vincent or Jacob back then..When I failed to save them, both.."Tess just shook her head, feeling exhausted about the entire story which could possibily lead into Vincent and Cat's lives once again.

"From the beggining, they had known that they couldn't trust the feds and especially when Cat's biological father was one of them who had helped to fund Murfield with many others, which I don't probably know. However, they had no other choice to turn themselves in, with Liam framing Vincent.."

"This is why, I am telling you to not trust them. You really don't know who is your ennemy until you bring them closer to you into a fragiling moment.."Until they can stab you into the back and re-opening the wound on each time they wanted to. Over and over."That's why I became a lawyer. I wanted to bring justice those who couldn't possibly find a better way to defend themselves, much like Jacob's whose life was stolen by and that company she worked for, believing she was doing God's work.."The red haired woman stated back which almost made Tess a little frustrated. Cat's mother had really had no idea into what kind of danger she was pulling herself into or the danger she put men and women into danger where their lives had been silenced to death when they were pleading for help, much as Vincent had bravely ran away to save his own life and lived into the shadows and alone with J.T.'s whose burden was bigger than his, since he was the one who put his name into Murfield's list and which had changed Vincent's life for the worse and for the better and especially after he had saved and meet Cat.

"Chandler's been focusing onto her anscestor's history, lately. I really do think it's gonna make her feel happy about having more results about her. Rebecca's love and tragedy.."Tess had stood up as she waved Diana to do the same as well. After all, she shouldn't be talking to someone who looked like that person wanted to help someone precious, but used that sentence to get into something, but what? That lawyer had known about Vincent's secret along with Cat's covering up for him and as for her mother drugging an innocent little boy, with the same serum that Vincent had been injected into.

"I made myself a few copies about the letters and photos here.."Diana gathered the letters and photos back to her suitcase and pulled her chair away and stood up. "I'll be sending the originals back to her and to her husband. In a couple few days."

"That would be-Wait."Tess was left stunned at this point. How did this woman had known about Vincent and Catherine's honeymoon's destination? Did she also had known on which place the couple would probably stay?"How did you know about their destination?"Holding up onto her suitcase, Diana had exchanged a grin that made her face look younger and much better to look at.

And a little intimidating as she seems to be. Which send long and unfinishing shivers through Tess's spine. _Scary._Even.

"Pretty much like you, captain. Despite being a lawyer, I still have the profiler instict in me. I do know where I need to look."And with a little wave from her hand, she turned around and left the office, leaving the female captain, frightened and unsure about her. And mostly about the warning and the help that she was referring about and stating that the newlyweds's lives are about to turn back once again into danger.

...

**I know it's supposed to be the last chapter. I know. But there's a epilogue coming right up and it would be the last of it. Diana does look a little intimidating than she looks, no? Or more like she knows more than she looks. Which leaves Tess into a uneasy matter. I mean, should she warn Vincent and Catherine? Before Diana does in her turn? It seems that the lawyer wants revenge and use the only way to get to them is the way to help them to fight off something, but what?**

**I loved that little morning making love scene with VinCat and how they had discusted their way onto their deciding on which country they wanted to visit, for their honeymoon. And that shortcut nightmare..**

**Anyways, thanks again, for the love and support, Beasties. it's always being appreciated. Leave me a review, please!**

**See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7Epilogue

Late at night, Tess checked out from work and drove back to The Gentlemen's Club and God. She did looked pissed. Not only she managed to get rid of a beast but it seems that a certain and another trouble was certainly about to come and to haunt them, all. Once again.

Diana Bennett.

This woman was she, a threat or an ally? She couldn't tell much, but once she checked out with Federal Bureau Invastigation building and people, she had got her facts straight. Bennett used to be a well respected profiler agent who lived only for hard and dying justice, until she resigned. And not by her boss, but on her own. And often had come up to the police academy to share up with the new rookies about her own experiences that she had been taught as a cop and up to an excelent FBI profiler.

Yes. Tess did remember her. Cause she had come up to a class where she and Cat were attending and took notes as the red haired woman explained a hard case, and how it might be willing to eat you, before you notice it. So much, like had happened with Joe Bishop, almost a year ago..It can eat you alive, from the inside. No wonder, she spotted Cat trying to erease evidence from the evidence room, and in order to keep Vincent safe from any harm and exposure. For love.

All for love.

And now that she was married to him, things might go even hard in order to be safe from exposure. Unless, Diana Bennett was able to cross a few lines and for some unexplained reasons, she had known more about beasts and talking about beasts, she used to know one from a very longtime ago...One of a kind that wasn't lucky as Vincent was today. And speaking of crossing a fair line. She did walked onto a crime scene that was supposed to be remained protected, which meant she went through Liam's lair..Crap. This made the female captain goan into frustration as she focused herself to the road as she drove ahead.

If any of this matter was true, than why, hadn't she come up with it but sooner? It was the tricky question that Tess was asking herself, until a little voice had come up to her mind, although.

_Look what happened with Cat. Nobody had believed her by saying that she was rescued by an beast. Vincent. And none had believed her, at all. Until today.._When bastards like the governement had finally started to do something about it after they had learnt about the possibility of an certain human being whose DNA was damaged by cross species's living existence. They barged right into were the first ennemies to watch out from getting caught and especially as they dared Vincent and Cat to go through these invastigations as the DHS Bureau invastigated and tried to undercover into private, that there were certain people who were trying to play God's work here. And this is where Liam Cullen had come along, but there was something else that the ex-profiler had told her as well. _"Don't trust your governement, cause whatever they told you before, it might bite you up into your very fine ass, soon or later.."_

It was quite true. But could she trust that ex-FBI Agent from lying? Tess wanted to know, so badly and before either Cat or Vincent found out the truth from this woman Diana Bennett.

And this why, she needed J.T. by her side and at least for tonight.

...

"Are you out of yor mind, Tess?" Her boyfriend had responsed back just after she admitted him the whole scenario with the ex-profiler. Tess could tell that J.T. wasn't too pleased and about the fact that another person whom used to have certain connections with the Federal Bureau Invastigations may be another problem onto their own list, as if Liam wasn't enough already and with Russo that had agreed on trying to cover them up for a short time, though. Frustrated, J.T. took out two bottles of beer from his fridge and went back to the leather couch from where his pissed girlfriend was sitting.

"No. I'm not.."

"You do know that we can't keep a secret from Vincent or Cat, or else they'll figure before we got the chance to tell the-"But Tess cut him back, before he could say anything else as she looked over her shoulder while he tried to look over for any beer available into the fridge, trying to look lost here as he could.

"Don't you think that I don't know that? J.T., back at their wedding. You've seen how happy they were. The two of them looked so happy to be flying off away and to have a chance to be a normal couple on a helpless honeymoon. Don't you agree?"

"I know that, but..Tess, the two of them would soon figure out that there's another person on their way and lately, they cannot trust any and other federal agents anymore. Remember Bob?"Damn right, but this was different. The ex-FBI Agent seemed to look different and yet, a little intidimating as it seems and especially when she had shown her pictures and living proof of that a certain Alistair had actually written back to Rebecca, just a year before his death when he was away. She had held important things from many years ago and without giving a damn thing of what Cat or Vincent would think. Not even Diana had given her any living proof of any of the ancient letters, since she had kept them for herself by stating she would be sending the true copies to both Cat and Vincent, in the few next days to come..

"I know. But Diane is different, J.T. She is a lawyer and had once used to be a very good cop back then. The only woman who managed to come up to the federal bullding at such young age, back at the early nineties..Looking so fierce and brave at the same time while she was dealing with a hundred and testerones of men. Cat and I were so influnced by her progress.."She now remembered that back in class where she and Cat used to attend before that there a woman back then who often told her experience as a young and promising cop until she had accepted an higher and well paid job. As an FBI Agent for a couple years until she resigned herself to become a lawyer after an tragic event that had occured not long ago.

"Still. She might be a problem and if she knows much about beasts and Cat's anscestor-"

"Only one, or maybe two, if you count his kid.."There it was. The look of the one being completely statled it here. J.T.'s eyes went wide behind his glasses as he went back into the living room intto his black t-shirt and troussers as he walked back in barefoot.

"His kid? That beast had a kid with whom? A dinosaur?" Trying to not get amused by this pathetic sarcastic meaning, Tess just rolled up her eyes."No. A real human like you and I..However, the mother had never gotten the chance to meet her newborn baby. Diana told me that the mother had died many years ago and that somehow, Thomas Chandler, Cat's stepdad had a kid crush back and followed up on naming her after the dead lawyer-"

"Damn, that's a hell of a story.."He groaned sure was. She wasn't sure if Cat's stepdad had anything else to do with it or not but it didn't mattered. Many people lived with the 'Chandler' name lately, and it didn't mattered if it was by the first or the last. As for the lawyer being found dead at her bedroom and into her own appartement, it did looked real as Tess did some digging onto the web right after Diana had left the building. But didn't the two people had something into common? She wasn't exactly sure and at all.

"You could say that."Tess took a large sip from her beer."And it's all the truth here. I mean I went to check her status at the FBI building making sure whatever she had told me, wasn't just a piece of crap. And to my horrifying view, it was.."Diana used to be a very good profiler until she sacrificed everything for a beast and not only for him, but for his child.

"About keeping a baby beast in hiding, you mean?"J.T. handled her a beer which she took back as he sat down onto the couch next to her side in wonder.

"Of course not. Duh. They simply stated that she was doing a very good job and that they were deeply saddened when they found out that she was quitting the bureau to join up the law.."She faked an annoying grimace look, back.

"In order to keep the kid safe, as she would closely watch over him."Letting out a deep sigh, J.T. leaned back down to the leathered couch as his glance was watching up the large screen where an hockey match was playing at the middle of the night."But what about the other beast?"

"Got killed by Liam.."Tess looked over her shoulder to watch his silent and shocking stare as she proceeded back."I know what you're thinking now, buddy. It looks like Liam wasn't entirely right about staying here for decades. He may have had lived up here from a very longtime ago, but don't forget that we have had only heard of him right after Julianna was looking up after Cat and Vincent.."

"And the kid?"He took a sip from his drink, waiting for her to split things out.

"Was sent away for his safety and right after he was slowly starting to show early signs of an transforming beast.."Which that made J.T. choke into his beer. After a couple seconds, J.T. tried to manage onto his breathing as he stared back at his girlfriends as if she was making this crap up. But which she wasn't.

"Crap. What the heck, Tess?"He rose up as he turned to stare, completely perplexed.

"I know. I know. Okay? The kid was having a hard time with blood cancer, back then. So, Diana decided to bring up to ER to get him examined, since no other medecine was making any effects, and guess to whom they ended up with?"But her boyfriend shook his head but after a couple minutes of trying to get onto her meaning here, he almost exploded as he almost expected on having another ulcer coming by now. Damn it. Where was his bag of tums already?

"Don't tell me...No. Don't tell me that they ended up meeting up with Cat's mom! That she had injected a kid with the serum. The very same serum that Murfield was involved and destroyed an hundred of lives away. Much like Vincent's went wrong after that!"But his girlfriend was serious and it was all over her face.

"Still in early stages-"

"Scrap it out the early stages! Damn it! Cat's mom injected this serum to an innocent kid. A kid, Tess!" J.T. had exploded back into panic mood." And we're not talking about Gabe here. An innocent, vulnerable and sick kid, Tess!"He sat back up straight and dropped his beer onto the table as he started to pace around the room, under his girlfriend's frustration stare. "It smells blackmail here. I wouldn't trust that woman, if I were you. It doesn't matter if she was Pamela Anderson or God himself, I wouldn't!"

"And you think I do? Do you possibly think I would trust her with what crap she told me to be true?" She took another lage gulp of her beer before she could settle it down onto the table. And into the most gentle way she managed.

"Still Tess, I still think it's wrong to keep it from Cat and Vincent about Diana. Do you remember about the first attempt to get them married and how disastrious, it had come off?"Oh crap..

"Don't remind me, buddy.."She winced back the past picture. Where Liam made such an big entrance to the church that almost killed both of the couple out of the altar which it was the case for Julianna and to have her chief yelling up at her, at the very end was enough already. And Cat that was close enough to give up onto the beast chasing after almost losing Vincent to the process. Hard enough to , J.T. was right here. The whole story here about the kid being injected by Chandler from the past could also being used up as a blackmail thing if Diana doesn't get what she wants from both Cat and Vincent.

Would she exposed them? Of course, she wouldn't. Cause if it was the other way, her kid, Jacob would be exposed as well. as for the others ennemies they come across too from the past.

"Tess.."J.T. pleaded back, as she remained determinated onto her point.

"We can't. We can't tell them, J.T."

"Oh come on!"

"Let me, at least, figure what Bennett is up onto the very next days and then we'll come up with something to stop her.."Oh boy. She sounded much as she was begging here for one second. J.T. just stopped for a moment as he stared down at her, looking almost out of ideas here. Not too mention, that the very last time they hid an important detail from Cat, it almost ended up in blood once before. And yet, she didn't trusted Bennett and it didn't matter to her at any longer that this woman she once had known before was a model or not. She might be an enemy as she might would and gladly use them as bait.

"And if we don't?" This time, she turned her head up to him as she brought her kenees up onto the couch.

"We'll inform Cat and Vincent, but only if it's an emergency and nothing more.."But it would remain the very last option, just in case if they're secret goes out of hold. And hopefully, if it doesn't come as dangerous.

"And Heather? You seem to forget that she also sleeps here, too.."Damn. She almost forgot Cat's little sister here and knowing Heather, she would only sneak up to learn more about their little secret and away from them into the corner. Just like Cat would have had, if she supsected something fishy going on with them.

"Nothing about it, either. Just leave it to me. Don't try to worry about it. Go back onto your job and I'll keep on working on my own along with a open up eye to Diana, as well.."She looked back down at the poor guy who sat right back down onto the couch and right into his spot. He shook his head, feeling so hopeless. Not about himself, but not being able to make her change her mind, at all."You can trust me, J.T."She had known on how he was willing to go back onto his job once the whole mess with Liam was finally over now and so he would slowly go back into his life. Their lives as a couple, once again. And yet, she felt that he wasn't ready to give up on Vincent after all these years living together in hide for the next move until she and Cat had bursted up into their lives and forever.

"I just don't like this, Tess.."But she could tell, that he wasn't agreeing with any of this and felt wrong about keeping this matter between them and not telling theirs friends and especially with Vincent being an very good lying detector.

"I know. I know, I don't like this either.."But what other choices did they had? It was either on breaking up onto their friends's honeymoon to bring them down here into this mess. Including Cat. But Tess couldn't just do it and neither would J.T.

"But you were right in one point, though.."

"Like?"

"Cat and Vincent. When they told us that they were planning to go away for their little getaway. They did looked so happy and happy to finally be a normal couple even if they aren't. However, they do deserved a little happiness after all the chaos that happened, lately.."He leaned back down as he dragged her down with one arms circuling up onto her shoulder, by surprise as she stared at him back, stunned at his smirking she fell and melt as well."And I do know that we both deserve a little happiness and especially after with me being on the edge of dying and the blood that had come up as well. I want to make you happy, Tess, for the time being as long we're both safe.."

At least, for this fact, she did agree with him as she snuggled into his arms while the two of them were both watching the game. Both lost into theirs thoughts and worried about the afterneath that was about to come by in any day. But as long they were ready to face it together, everything would turn out to be just okay. Wouldn't they?

...

**A week later...**

While Tess and J.T. tried focus onto keeping their normal lives into functional as they both kept the secret for themselves and from everyone who had a sneaky eye, Catherine and Vincent were enjoying each other's company and far away from NYC's craziest state and simply enjoy France's most simple and niciest campagn avenue as a normal couple should have.

They opted for a simple place who was far away from Paris's craziest but love street to the freshed campagn with up filled herbs and from where vinors were making the vine from sketch and the peace rising up to the air was everything they could wish to have after with what they had been through lately with Liam and DHS. A little peace with filled up of love. Even if a little part of her had wanted to explore the streets of Paris, Catherine wanted to keep Vincent at the safe place she could find and it was far away from the cameras and from the french authorities. From any exposure. The law in France was so different than USA's, but she didn't wanted to take any risks, at all. To them here, they only looked like a normal married couple who were only enjoying their honeymoon like any couple would have had wanted. The two of them had shared many diners with candles and roses close up to an view where the sun would fall over and from where they would make undying love to one at each other until dawn would certainly rise up. Like any other married couple would city of love as they often called.

One morning, Catherine stirred up from her slumbering sleep state and rubbed her eyes and stetched her arms up by being careful to not awake Vincent up from his sleep as she rose herself up onto her elbow as she looked down onto him deeply as she held the mattress from one arm. As she watched him sleep onto his back as his face face turned toward to the pillow and from the way his features looked so relaxed and from the way his musculed and sculptered chest kept on rising up and from where his heart was enjoying the moment of the precious and of daring life being. It only dreathed for its reason of living and it was her presence that made want to love her more than of its own life. _I love him and he loves me back. We're destined. We're both saving each other.._Because of the love she cared for him, ever since the very first day. They had crossed each other's paths and their lives had changed for the worst but also for the good._I love him, for better, for worse. For richer and poorer. And sickness and health, Until death to us part._

And who knows, maybe for longer than ever..

However, Vincent didn't much believed that he was gonna live more than hundred years away from her. Because, he strongly believes she had saved him from many times as he was at some close range to lose himself to the other side of him. The beast who was always a risk for him to fall over. And yet, he managed to pull back from his demons and that was because of his capability to love and from the love that she taught him back that had saved him from the worst.

_I love you, Catherine.._So emotionelly attached to this man she vowed to protect and to love, Cat brought the back of her palm down to carress Vincent's softenening cheek through her touch._I love you so much, Catherine._His words had never stop her heart from breaking apart from those words. It was an everlasting promise that he vowed to keep on hold for as long he was still breathing enough to breathe, to protect and to love her until the end of his life.

Still, there were gonna be hardships to pull through to overcome in the later future, but as long they were together into this road. They would be able to overcome it and in only, if they were together, from now on.

They were better together than they were apart. Both of them had made it very clear once they had confessed their love to one at another.

A fate like Rebecca and Alistair was impossible to live since they had their own storytelling from now on and hopefully it would turn out with an very much happy ending, one day. And for Ingrid and Charles's story? It was also as sad as well and yet unlike her own anscestor's excisting story, Ingrid's story was torn apart from any living proof. Maybe, it was from the way that Curt Windsor had invested to Murfield from many years ago as he desparately wanted to be close to his anscestors and maybe and maybe, it was the only reason he had kept an beast skeleton into this antique store that he never managed to sell after he had been found killed and that Tori had ended up to be its successor, at the very end.

Until she died. Whiich had left many unanswered questions to the dark. Neither Vincent or Cat had known whatever had followed up with the store, ever since. Only that the beast skeleton was now belonging to J.T.'s study. Did it ever linked to Tori's own anscestor back? Probably, it would stay into the unknown since both Curt and Tori were dead now, Ingrid Windsor's story would slowly disappear and fade away and with all the secrets that would to lead back to its grave.

Unless, there had been a small clue to her story, though. According to her journal, Rebecca did actually had written a small paragraph about Ingrid's little story from Alistair's own words when he had crossed her way when she was into her desparate and dying days because of an epidemic similar to the plague, that seemed to had infected so many beasts on the streets. Alistair had almost died from this infection but had come out of it, but only because of an antidote that he had worked his ass off and paid off his efforts when his lover had actually saved him, at the very end of it, when he whispered his last breath out. That Rebecca had actually saved with all her love and soul, a year ago before his death. Love had actually saved him. Just like Catrherine had done for Vincent. Giving him enough hope to believe and to save himself on his own way and with her love.

But as for Ingrid, it was another story, as she didn't get or didn't wanted any of the antidote that Alistair really wanted to inject her with, so that it would save her some time. But she didn't wanted any of it since she would rather die than to live a life of an immortal monster, much like her blue blood family had been, for so long and without having someone to love, it was just as pointeless..And it ended here as it slowly went onto the secret letters that Alistair had been sending to her when Rebecca had been engaged to a certain Liam Cullen by force while the love of her life was actually fighting the virus away, until she couldn't take it anymore.

The very next week, when she didn't received any letters from Alistair, Rebecca had figured out that Liam was actually hiding them away from her sight after he had figured that she was actually seeing another man than her own fiance. He was spying on her and had often believed to had scent a man'as perfume into her body's scent. That beast had been watching and guarding her with an unforgiving obssession, which had lead her to leave Liam with just a few robes and her things into three satchels and had left her home to the very next day, by an secret entry from the backdoor, Alistair's letters to Rebecca were missing all thanks to a certain dead Liam, and all the true evidence coming from Ingrid Windsor was totally gone now from her journal. But anyways, all that didn't mattered to Catherine now. Her life wasn't planned just like it had happened with Rebecca though. Vincent was right. It was their lives and they're very own way and that was enough. And as long they both stayed together, they could overcome everything. She had lost him many times and she wasn't about to let it happen, ever again. Never again.

Oh damn, right. She would fight and even harder than ever. Her features softened as her lips curved up to a sad smile as she leaned down to his half parted lips which she gave an gentle peck onto them as she savoured and moaned his loving taste. That man was everything to her and everything which she would be willing to sacrifice for. For as long as she would live for.

_For better and for worse.._

Sensing him move with a sensual growl through his throat as she pulled back up, holding up a grin to her face as it made her nose wrinkle into the cutiest way. Catherine stared back down at her sleeping husband with a soft chuckling. He looked so cute lying like this onto this bed, despite his exposed nudity. He looked magnificent under the exposed sunlights. Amazingly strong and amazing and all for herself though. She couldn't hear his heartbeat from afar and yet, it was the most amazing sound that she had ever heard ever since she felt him close to her ears.

An amazing humming sound that she'll never be able to forget, in anytime soon. No wonder it made him crazy and relax at the same time whenever she was around him. Her own heartbeat.

With a satisfying smirk onto her face, she decided to roll off the mattress away from her hold roll away from the bed as she rose up to her feet and grabbed her white and cotton wardrobe from the the hook a few steps away, leaving Vincent to his dreams as she walked away to the entrance as she would had wanted to order breakast in bed as she tied up her belt, tight enough. Breakfast in bed with descent coffee, as she would have had wanted to order until an enveloppe had attracted her attention for a second.

A lying large and brownish enveloppe was lying down to the floor. And out of nowhere like it had been dropped and right there.

How long had it been there and lying onto the floor? She had no clue, at all. She hadn't heard anyone coming in by knocking or ringing up the door. Nobody had shown up and there was this enveloppe lying down there onto her feet. Cat bend down to her knees and and had carefully picked up as she stood back up onto her feet by examinating the enveloppe by a close eye. Much to her curiosity. She flipped the enveloppe over to see if any address was written which wasn't none of it. Nothing was wtritten into it and yet, it laid there as if it had been waited for her to come and to open it. As if it was destined to for her to do so.

But she shouldn't she or shoudn't she not? Catherine turned her head around to see if Vincent had moved from his slumber part which he hasn't even if he laid onto his side now as he she could him snore from a far from the bed. Feeling her heart racing up in excitement, Cat had torn up the enveloppe open wide as she let the contenants fall over to the tablestand where the hanging gray and old phone was. Which it left her into shock as a light gasp sound had slipped out from her over the table had laid a few and old ancient letters, an old handwritten ink where she could recognize Rebecca's name marked into them. Oh God. They were Alistair's missing letters to Rebecca, during the time when the two of them were both ripped apart by life. Alistair sent by a mission as a doctor while Rebecca was engaged to an wild and jealous man.

She could even read the last mention where it was written by the most delicate handwritten by Alistair onto each letter as he had whispered the words to Rebecca's gentle ear and which it would have had made her spine shiver with shaking envy. _I love you so much, Rebecca.._Oh God. She haven't even realized that she was crying up here as the salty tears fell onto her cheeks, where sudden footsteps were heard from behind her back.

"Catherine.."Oh God. She haven't even recognized or heard that Vincent had slowly awakened up as he walked behind her back as she stood up crying up here. Crying like some stupid and nonesense woman. She felt his larging fingers onto her shoulders as his voice sounded almost appologetic and full of sympathy and of love. The very same man whose own and deepest voice she fell for and made her shiver through her spine and made her heart melt, all at once.

"Catherine.."

"The letters, Vincent.."She felt him close enough to her clothed body even if he stood up and being naked right behind her with his front body pressed to her from behind. His whispering and shaking voice sounded startled where she could feel his breath close up to her ear. Much like the soothening wind.

"What?"

"The letters. Alistair's letters to Rebecca before his death. I finally had found them.."She sobbed through her shaking words. He managed to take a peak from her front and from where she held the letters close to her chest. Or more like they were clutchered to her, like they meant for something deeper to hold on. And Vincent had known that they meant something big to Catherine. It was the last meaning to her past.

"He hadn't given up on her. He loved her. Didn't mattered if she was engaged or not. He loved her, at no matter what cost..And even if it cost it his own life to the very end of it.."His wife had followed up into her uncontrolling sobbing as Vincent had understood completely at this meaning point.

"I know..."

"How would you know?"

"Cause I know.."He whispered back as he made her turn around when her hazel and green orbs shifted up to meet his own warming ones. The very same eyes she fell for as they held on many emotions. There he was standing up here and right in front of her, being naked as he held her by the shoulders. Didn't she mentionned that he looked so gorgeous being so amazingly sexy and build like an powerful man with that wide and muscular and sculputured chest and with these wide and giant bare shoulders, that made him look a like greek god? That man was just perfect and all for her when he stared back at her with this gentle light through his eyes. Which represented all the things she had seen from him. Loyal, faithfull and all the love he expressed and the sacrifice he was willing to do for her. Because he loved her so much and from a very longtime."Cause, this is how I felt when I had to let you go and in order for you to be happy with someone else, when I didn't felt deserving, until you let me believe otherwise.."

"Vincent.."

"And I'm glad I hadn't given up onto it, at all. Into you.."He smiled back with such warmth as he stroked a lock of hair back away from her features and behind her ear, as he wipped off her tears away from her cheek. "I love you, Catherine.."

"I love you too. And so much.."And it she couldn't stopped herself from crying as he leaned bown to her face as she lowered up her eyelids and in order to let him kiss her. Brush her lips along with his as she would feel his tongue inserting and twistering around hers in deep passion. Catherine felt his hands slowing down to her tie belt as he managed to untie it away from the knot and as it fell down in a quickening movement feeling her whole body finally being free from the possession that had kept it locked. Cat had let the letters down as she finally decided to let it go, once again into the arms of Vincent as he moaned from pleasure as he savoured her whole which made her release an cry of a moaning of pleasure.

Feeling his kisses going a little deeper from her mouth to her shivering collarbone, she raised up her head as she put her arms around his muscular back as he would keep on kissing her and let her feel his tongue doing the magic as it would slowly went down to her breast and going deeper to her sensitive nipple, when she heard him stop his movement as his voice was heard back up in a question.

"What is that?" Snapping her eyes up into a startled expression, Cat was staring up at him in a weird way as she pulled back and away from Vincent. His eyes narrowed into wonder as they stared right back from her back and where the table was standing over.

"What do you mean?"

"Those pictures on the table and right behind you over there.."He popped his head right behind her back as a sign to tell her that there was more to the picture than it already was. As she was about to whirl around to see whatever Vincent was referring about, he took a few steps and looked down onto them as he sniffed through the air as he was used to. Much like a predator as Cat watched him right here and completely strucked into stupefation.

"Vincent?"

"Looks like that not only were Alistair's letters into this enveloppe from what I can see, but there is more into it. And these are pictures of an potential beast and the most furriest one that I've seen.."Vincent took two pictures onto his hold and turned around to face her as he made her stare at them which it almost made her heart skip a beat from what she could see with her widened eyes as she let out a surprising gasp from her mouth. She put her hand onto her exposed naked chest where her heart was beating up so fast here as her eyes had never left the pictures.

Luckily there weren't any crime scenes and especially none where from an dead Liam, but of an full and raged beast into a grey photo where it had been taken as a proof from many years ago and that somehow that furry animal with these angry eyes, that had the appearence of an lion was standing onto the rails of an wagon, from the subway station. Pretty much from where she had finally recognized who Vincent was actually both as man and beast as much like he was standing here like today.

And the second was a young boy, about five year's old with a short blond bowl haircut wearing up an used blue and long t-shirt and blue jeans as he sat onto a bench with his nike shoes and outside at some park. An very much colored picture. But from the way he was staring at the camera, it was a little traumatizing for Catherine to adjust and fully as she finally looked up to Vincent who did looked up and pretty worried from his expressing features, as they both shared the same alarming stare.

"Looks like there's more trouble coming and right towards us, though.."He whispered as he gulped very hard to her alarming eyes as Cat nodded in conclusion. She brought her shaking hand up to the little boy's picture and took it from her Vincent's hold.

The little boy's eyes were shown to be amber and close enough to be red as they viciously glowled into a very deep and uncontrolling sadness and anger as he was staring right back to camera when the picture was being taken. Much like it was both staring back up at Cat and Vincent, whom had moved up to her side as he put his arm around her waist and to which had left them both speecheless and into fear as the two of them looked back at the very memorable picture.

The little boy with the glowing eyes.

Jacob.

**The End?**

**...**

**There you go. I hope it wasn't too disappointing as I left the story into an undying cliffhanger here, with Tess and J.T. keeping a secret from VinCat, but knowing VinCat too much though, they ended up with the secrets that they weren't expecting to see in anytime soon. If you were disappointed or had loved this chapter, would you please sent me a review! There it is the very conclusion of **_**'Destined.**_**' I just hope you had enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, until the very end of it. And now that this story is finally over, I can focus on my other stories as well. I have a few chapters for **_**'The Villian One' **_**and **_**'Twisted Blood' **_**coming up soon but as for '**_**One way or another.' **_**It might have to wait for next year from now on, unless I might have a few ideas coming up. I mean, who knows?**

**Thanks you again, beasties, you guys are the best fanclub ever! I love you very much! I'll see you next time! Thank you again!**


End file.
